Boire et Déboire
by Mellyturtle
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est Auror, Cassis n'a plus de temps pour voir Lily sa meilleure amie.. En plus elle est troublée par Sirius qui ne cesse de lui tourner autour alors qu'elle sort avec un autre. Elle ne le comprend plus, c'est pourtant lui qui avait rompu à Poudlard ! Sur fond de rire, de larmes, d'amour découvrez l'histoire de Cassandra, apprentie Auror qui va entrer en résistance...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

-Cassandra ? Dis-moi. Il se passe quelque chose entre Sirius et toi ?  
Cassandra leva ses lunettes de soleil et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de Lily.

-Lily. Je sors avec Bob. Tu vois le BG qui a 3 ans de plus que nous, et qui est pote avec mon frère Charles ?  
-Je sais qui est Bob, répondit sèchement Lily en tournant les yeux vers l'océan. C'est James qui..enfin bref.

Il faisait chaud et les deux filles étaient allongées sur la plage des Hamptons. Cassandra soupira. Elle ne voulait pas vexer Lily aussi elle décida de changer de sujet.

-En parlant de Charles, je t'ai dit que sa copine était enceinte ?

Lily se redressa et ouvrit la bouche avant de pousser un cri.

-La mannequin française là ? Sophie ? Naaaaaan.

-Si je te jure. Il va la demander en mariage avec un solitaire de malade. Je te jure, j'ai cru que Callissandre allait faire une crise cardiaque en voyant la grosseur du diamant.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si il n'en avait pas les moyens.. Mais mon coeur vient de se briser. J'avais le béguin pour lui à une époque, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens..

-Tu avais le béguin pour mon frère jusqu'à hum.. nos 16 ans ?! Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Potter se décide à te demander de sortir avec lui.

-Ça fait déjà 3 ans que je sors avec lui ? Le temps passe trop vite mais je dois avouer que ces quelques jours entre fille me fait du bien. Il faudra que je remercie ta grand-mère de nous avoir passer la maison. C'est vraiment adorable.

-Grand-Maman t'adore tu le sais. Elle m'a demandé qui venait avec moi et quand j'ai dit que c'était toi, elle a sourit et a dit je cite: "Tu la salueras de ma part, je l'aime beaucoup cette petite, elle est toujours la bienvenue dans ma maison". Je crois que tu lui rappelles sa jeunesse.

-J'aimerais bien être comme elle plus tard. Me regarde pas comme ça. Elle est.. franchement elle est géniale.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale, admit Cassandra. Tu peux me mettre de la crème solaire dans le dos please ?

Lily obtempéra de bonne grâce. C'était son amie depuis le fameux jour de la montée dans le train de Poudlard. Elle se rappellerait toujours de sa première rencontre avec Cassis. Elle l'avait trouvé tout de suite attirante avec son air engageant et ses longs cheveux blonds. Cassandra était assise dans un wagon avec sa soeur Callissandre qui était en dernière année. Cette dernière leur avait lancé un regard gentil et leur avait proposé de rester avec eux. Lily avait regardé Severus et ils s'étaient assis. C'était une préfète en chef et elle n'avait pas tardé à les laisser. Les deux filles avaient tout de suite sympathisé. Cassandra n'aimait pas beaucoup Severus par contre. Mais elle était gentille avec lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque comme James et Sirius et ça, elle avait apprécié. Et quand Severus avait été envoyé à Serpentard, elle lui avait assuré que ça ne changerait rien entre eux deux et qu'ils se verraient toujours.

-Ta soeur doit arriver à quelle heure ? 18h ?

-Yep, elle arrive par Portoloin. Elle a vraiment hâte de rester un peu avec nous, sans enfants à surveiller.

-Peter et les jumeaux ne viennent pas ? C'est dommage. J'avais hâte de les revoir. John et Julianne sont tellement mignons avec leurs cheveux roux et leurs toutes petites menottes !

-Hum..Tu nous fais ta rousse là. Si tu tiens tellement à ta couleur de cheveux il faut faire comme ma sœur et épouser un Écossais. Laisse tomber ton Anglais.

Pour sa remarque, Cassandra eut droit à une tape sur le bras, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le sourire de Lily et elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Les enfants nous rejoignent dans deux jours. Cally avait vraiment envie de souffler. Et tu connais Ewan. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle alors il garde les petits.

Lily connaissait bien la famille de Cassandra. Elle avait tout de suite été invitée chez eux. Cassandra l'avait présenté comme une sœur de cœur et ils l'avaient tous considérés comme tel, et ce, jusqu'à l'inviter au mariage de Callissandre cinq ans auparavant en tant que membre de la famille. La mère de Cassandra lui avait même proposé de devenir son apprentie en tant que guérisseuse si elle voulait s'engager de cette voie.

La première fois qu'elle avait été dans le manoir des Thompson, elle avait compris ce qu'était la vraie richesse. Les Thompson l'étaient assurément. Ils avaient plusieurs propriétés et avaient tous des postes haut-placés dans le monde magique mais ils gardaient une certaine modestie qui était très appréciable. Ils ne parlaient jamais d'argent mais Lily savait que sa famille donnait plusieurs milliers de Gallions à des œuvres de charités par an. Quand Lily lui avait fait remarqué un jour lors de leur 3è année qu'avec l'argent d'une de ses nouvelles chaussures, elle pouvait nourrir une famille entière pendant un mois, la jeune femme avait rougi. Elle avait depuis lors donner une partie de son argent de poche à une oeuvre de charité s'occupant des enfants en difficulté. Lily avait trouvé cela admirable.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la jeune femme avait toujours trouvé Cassandra élégante et bien élevée quand les autres la trouvait snob et arrogante. Elle avait appris à la connaître et elle était devenue sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme n'était pas seulement belle et populaire. Elle était d'une intelligence hors du commun et elle était passionnée. Quand elle aimait c'était à la folie et quand on devenait son amie, c'était pour la vie. Elle était prête à tout pour ses amis. C'était un trait de caractère dans sa famille. Lily mesurait parfaitement la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir.

-Pourquoi James pense que Sirius et moi on a.. un truc au juste ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me le dire mais je crois que Sirius a un peu.. enfin.. je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi. Je veux dire, il a toujours un petit sourire en coin quand il te regarde,

-Sirius et moi on se connaît depuis nos 5 ans. Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas le béguin pour moi. En plus, ce n'est pas mon genre.

Cassandra rosit légèrement en voyant le regard goguenard de sa meilleure amie.

-Bon ok. On a flirté ensemble l'été de nos 14 ans. Mais franchement, une fois qu'on fait abstraction de son corps musclé, de ses cheveux soyeux..

-De son sourire charmant, continua Lily en jetant un coup d'oeil sarcastique à Cassandra.

-C'est vrai qu'il a un beau sourire… Enfin dès qu'on fait abstraction de son corps d'Apollon, c'est Sirius quoi. Notre bon vieux Sirius, macho, arrogant, suffisant, vaniteux. Une tête à claques coureur de jupons.

-Notre Don Juan, finirent-elles en choeur avant d'éclater de rire et de se lever pour aller se baigner.

C'était l'une de ses journées d'été où la chaleur est présente depuis tôt le matin et qu'elle ne part que tard dans la nuit. Les deux amies étaient arrivées depuis 2 jours et elles avaient l'impression d'être là depuis des semaines. Elles avaient à peine dormi et avaient bu plus que de raison. Elles avaient décidé de tester toutes les boîtes de nuit les plus prisées de la ville durant leur séjour dans les Hamptons et elles avaient fini par faire la fête sur la plage jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève. Cassandra avait toujours vécu parmi le monde sorcier mais elle trouvait que les Moldus savaient faire la fête, comme pour pallier au manque flagrant de magie dans leur vie.

Alors qu'elle marchait sur la plage en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, elle repensa à Sirius. Elle avait beau avoir assuré à Lily que Sirius ne ressentait rien pour elle, elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle aussi avait remarqué sa façon de la regarder. Il ne le faisait pas avant, quand elle ne sortait pas avec Bob. Elle craignait que le regain d'intérêt de Sirius venait du fait qu'elle était désormais en couple et qu'il avait toujours aimé les défis. Mais si c'était le cas, il serait déçu. Elle était folle de Bob. Tant et si bien qu'elle lui avait permis d'emménager chez elle l'an dernier. Dès la fin de Poudlard, elle avait compris qu'avec ses études d'Auror, elle aurait peu de temps à consacrer aux autres. Elle avait gardé son seul temps libre pour Lily et pour sa famille. Elle n'avait eu aucune relation sérieuse avant Bob. Il était l'un des meilleurs amis de son frère. Il l'avait remarqué et l'avait invité une fois, deux fois, trois fois. L'avantage, c'est qu'il connaissait déjà sa famille. Il n'avait pas pris peur face au traditionnel _"__si tu fais du mal __à __ma petite s__œ__ur, le baiser du D__é__traqueur __à __c__ô__t__é __de ce que tu subiras, c__'__est de la rigolade__"_ de son frère Charles. Il n'avait pas fui. Il était resté et avait persisté. Cela faisait 1 an qu'il vivait ensemble et elle était devenue tellement dépendante de lui. Encore plus que de ses elfes de maisons. Et pour une fille qui savait à peine où était la cuisine dans sa propre maison, cela signifiait beaucoup.

-Parfois, Poudlard me manque Cassis. Ses tourelles, les couloirs interminables, nos dortoirs et la salle commune des Gryffondor. J'ai parfois l'impression que ça restera les meilleures années de nos vies alors que franchement, quand on y était, on attendait les vacances avec impatience.

-Ce qui me manque à moi c'est la liesse des match de Quidditch. Quand on marquait des points et qu'on sentait une centaine de personnes dans les gradins qui étaient juste avec nous. On était plus que des joueurs. On était une seule et même entité. Y'avait beau avoir des dissensions parfois, lors des matchs de Quidditch, des afters on était juste des Gryffondors..

-Tu aurais dû devenir joueuse de Quidditch, je te l'ai dit 100 fois. Mais tu ne trouvais pas ça assez stimulant intellectuellement je te rappelle.

-J'avais raison et je n'ai pas le niveau de mon cousin Frank. Frank Flitney, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit la tête interloquée de Lily. Quitte à faire un truc autant le faire parfaitement. Et on a déjà un champion du monde Quidditch dans la famille.

-J'avais oublié Frank. Il a pas eu une fille lui d'ailleurs ?

-Si. Et un fils. Je suis pratiquement la seule à ne pas avoir d'enfants. Je vais devoir m'y mettre, sourit-elle

-Te mettre à faire quoi ?

Les deux filles se retournèrent et sautèrent dans les bras Callissandre. La jeune femme de 25 ans avait déjà perdu ses kilos de sa seconde grossesse et arborait un bikini moulé par un corps de déesse. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois que les filles l'avaient vu mais elle était splendide. Elles rentrèrent dans la maison qui donnait sur la plage, bras dessus bras dessous.

-Alors Evans, toujours avec Potter ?

Les trois jeunes femmes étaient assises dans le salon et Cassandra regardait Tinky l'elfe de maison déposer le plateau sur la table. Elle le remercia avec affection. Tinky était son elfe de maison préféré, c'était son elfe gouvernante depuis son enfance. Cet elfe lui avait été dévolu à sa naissance et ses parents lui avaient laissé le soin de le libérer quand elle le voudrait. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour, c'était la veille de son entrée à Poudlard. Elle lui avait donné un foulard rose et lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien rester quand même à son service, parce qu'elle l'aimait et que Tinky faisait partie de sa vie. L'elfe avait accepté et suivait Cassandra partout où elle allait.

-Toujours.

-C'est génial. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Je l'ai su très vite, tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai été contente que tu acceptes enfin de sortir avec lui. Je veux dire franchement, tu m'as fait gagné 100 Gallions.

Lily découvrit ses dents en un large sourire et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

-Vous avez fait des paris ?

-Évidemment. Charles était sûr que tu ne sortirais pas avec lui avant la fin de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu es un peu une Thompson par extension. Tu fais partie de la famille, chérie. Donc tu fais l'objet de nos paris. CQFD.

-Vous êtes vraiment trop cool. J'adore ma famille mais vous êtes vraiment trop cool.

-Et encore tu ne m'as jamais vu faire une Margharita, chérie.

Callissandre adressa un clin d'œil à sa soeur qui éclata de rire sous le regard interloqué de Lily. Le jour où elle avait compris que Calli allait devenir Auror, Lily avait halluciné. Elle ne croyait pas qu'on pouvait être aussi cool et vouloir faire un métier aussi dur. Et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Elle était sortie première de sa promotion et elle ne cessait de répéter ce que son maître à penser disait constamment "Vigilance Constante". Elle était un modèle pour elle. Une mère de famille qui lutte pour vivre dans un monde meilleur, débarassé des mages noirs.

-Oh en fait, comme les enfants vont venir dans 2 jours, j'ai demandé aux garçons de venir nous rejoindre pour servir de babysitter. Et comme je ne connais pas spécialement Potter, j'ai demandé à Sirius d'inviter qui il voulait. Espérons qu'il comprendra et qu'il ne se ramènera pas avec une bombasse latino.

-Sérieusement ? Qui te fait croire que je voulais de Black pendant mes vacances ? demanda Cassis un brin excédé par le ton ironique de Callissandre.

Sa soeur la regarda avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres et Lily essaya de cacher le sourire qui naissait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Moi j'aime bien Sirius. Il est gentil et il est bien élevé. J'ai toute confiance en lui. C'est un gars bien. De toute façon, ton petit ami sera là lui aussi.

-Je croyais qu'il… s'étonna Cassandra.

-Quand je lui ai dit que Sirius Black nous rejoignait de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, il a réussi à déplacer quelques dossiers pour prendre des vacances. Apparemment, il a peur qu'un certain brun sexy vienne marcher sur ses plates bandes.

Cassandra regarda sa soeur et sa meilleure amie avant d'avaler son verre de Margharita et de se redresser.

-Les filles. Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités. Je ne sortirais jamais avec Sirius Black. Jamais. Même pas en rêve. Ça n'a pas marché quand on avait 14 ans, ça marchera pas aujourd'hui.

**Deux jours plus tard****…**

Cassandra releva la tête avec difficulté de son oreiller. Lily à côté d'elle ne semblait pas mieux. Elle avait une couleur verdâtre. Elles n'auraient pas dû boire autant, elle le savait, mais elles n'avaient pas pu résister à l'appel de la Piñacolada. Lily n'avait même pas eu la force de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle s'était affalée en travers du lit de Cassandra et s'était endormie instantanément. Elle regarda légèrement autour d'elle et vit une fiole de potion anti-cuite. Elle remercia intérieurement sa sœur d'avoir pensé à elles. Cassandra fit avaler la texture à Lily et elle-même en prit une gorgée. L'effet fut immédiat. Ses traits se détendirent immédiatement et elle laissa son amie dormir un peu plus longtemps.

-Tinky ?

L'elfe apparut devant elle dans la seconde.

-bPourrais-tu aller voir si ma soeur est réveillée s'il te plaît?

-Elle l'est mademoiselle Cassandra. Elle est dans le jardin entrain de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-D'accord. Merci. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations.

Les garçons devaient arriver le soir même. Elle allait revoir la bande des Maraudeurs pratiquement au grand complet. Sirius lui avait envoyé un hibou la veille pour la prévenir que Pettigrew ne viendrait pas. Il avait du travail et ne pouvait pas se permettre de le quitter. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'allait pas la forcer à avoir Pettigrew dans les pattes alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et avait conclu par un "Je t'embrasse". Ça l'avait un peu perturbée mais n'avait rien laissé paraître devant les filles qui avaient passé les deux derniers jours à la charrier après sa déclaration. En plus elle avait réfléchi et avait pensé qu'elle passait son temps à faire la bise comme elle l'avait appris de ses cousins français. Il avait dû penser à cela probablement.

Elle trouva sa soeur assise dans le patio à boire un café. La jeune femme adorait cet endroit. Toute cette végétation un peu folle… Quand elle était enfant, elle se croyait dans les jardins suspendus de babylone quand elle venait. Sa grand-mère avait voulu recréer les patio de Pompéi en plein milieu des Hamptons avec les grandes colonnes de marbre qui entouraient l'endroit, et la fontaine au milieu. Le sol était pavé et il y avait des cyprès, des arbres fruitiers et des fleurs. Des tas de fleurs. Son frère disait que si Adam et Ève avaient vécu dans ce micro jardin d'Eden, ils n'auraient probablement pas croqué dans le fruit défendu. Depuis ce temps là, ils l'appelaient tous le jardin d'Eden, et quand sur la plage, la température devenait trop forte, ils se réfugiaient dans ce micro-climat. Cassandra s'approcha de sa soeur et lui embrassa la joue. Cette dernière lisait son courrier et paraissait anxieuse et froide.

-Quoi de neuf ? lui demanda t'elle en prenant place dans le salon de jardin.

-Les enfants n'arriveront qu'en fin de semaine en définitive, répondit-elle en guise de bonjour sans lever les yeux de la lettre qu'elle lisait. Un surcroit de Travail au bureau depuis quelques heures et comme Ewan ne veut pas laisser un elfe les emmener. Il ne trouve pas ça, _prudent_.

-C'est débile. Rien n'est plus prudent qu'un elfe de maison. Je confierais ma vie à mes elfes si il le fallait. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose te chagrine. Je me trompe ?

-Le Mangemort Club a encore frappé. Le père de Sophie a été hospitalisé, il est gravement blessé. Charles ne viendra pas finalement. C'est en partie pourquoi Ewan ne veut pas laisser les enfants seuls avec les elfes. Il préfère les savoir en sécurité chez ses parents en Écosse.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-C'est un activiste en faveur de l'égalité sorcière moldue. Une grande menace pour eux j'imagine. Je ne comprends pas aussi bien que ça les Mangemorts. Sinon, on les aurait déjà tous débusqué.

-On devrait rentrer tu crois ? demanda sa soeur d'une voix blanche.

-Nous avons des choses à faire ici je te rappelle. Tu voulais savoir comment on bosse chez les Aurors, non ? J'ai des contacts qui pourront peut-être nous en apprendre davantage. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Toi tu es en vacances estudiantine mais pas moi. Je n'ai pas choisi les Hamptons par hasard.

-En fait on t'ennuie alors que tu bosses c'est ça ?

-Mais non, vous êtes une super couverture. Et puis franchement, c'est juste une mission de récupération d'information, rien de très transcendant. Par ailleurs, j'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius. Il veut savoir si il peut venir en Portoloin directement; Il est vraiment trop chou. Salut Lily, bien dormi ?

Lily s'arrêta. Calli n'avait pas tourné la tête et elle n'était pas dans son champs de vision. Elle avait vraiment des capacités hors du commun. Elle s'assit en face des filles. Elle aussi avait du courrier, dont une lettre de Severus. Elle l'avait presque oublié et elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé à lui. Elle l'avait tellement délaissé ses derniers temps. Ils ne se voyaient pratiquement plus. Elle se sentit un peu mal toute la journée. Elle n'aimait pas penser à Severus. À chaque fois, elle revoyait son regard plein de douleur quand il avait compris qu'elle sortait avec James et que c'était sérieux. Elle n'avait pu soutenir son regard à l'époque et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand elle y repensait. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de lui dire en face à l'époque. Et aujourd'hui encore son comportement de jadis lui faisait honte. Cette culpabilité s'envola quand elle vit James à la porte de la maison en fin d'après midi.

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinables. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle arrivait à peine à détacher son regard de lui. Un grattement de gorge de la part de Sirius, lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde et James leva un sourcil.

-Tu permets. J'ai pas vu ma copine depuis presque une semaine.

-On sait que tu as une crampe à la main droite, tu nous l'as suffisamment répété. Salut Lily. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.. tu es toute seule ?

Sirius avait déjà bronzé et lui adressait un sourire joyeux. Il avait l'air heureux de la revoir. Une voix dans la tête lui susurra qu'il était content d'être là pour Cassandra et non pour elle. Quant à Remus, il avait l'air fatigué. La pleine lune était toujours un effort pour lui. Elle les prit tous les deux dans ses bras avant de répondre.

-Vous êtes arrivés plus tôt que prévu et Cassis arrive, on devait aller à la plage, ajouta-t-elle en dévorant James des yeux.

Comme pour ponctuer ses propos, Cassandra débarqua en paréo, blanc, chapeau sur la tête et bouteille de vodka à la main. Elle baissa ses lunettes et poussa un cri. Elle se précipita dans les bras de Remus, qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues ce qui fit un peu rougir le jeune homme.

-Remus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir. Ça fait 6 mois que je t'ai pas vu, on ne devrait jamais rester aussi longtemps sans se voir tous les deux.

Elle se tourna vers James, lui planta un bisou sur la joue et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour faire de même avec Sirius. Il sentait bon. C'était un peu comme retourner chez soi après un long voyage. Elle recula de quelques pas, un peu troublée de penser cela et leur souhaita la bienvenue dans les Hamptons.

-Tinky, ma belle. Tu peux t'occuper de leurs bagages ? Ce serait adorable ! Les bagages de James dans la chambre de Lily, Sirius dans la chambre bleue et Remus, dans la verte. Et est-ce que tu pourras dire à Calli..

-Je lui dirais que vous êtes à la plage.

-Tu es la meilleure elfe du monde. Quand tu auras fini tu t'accorderas ta soirée de libre. Vous voulez boire, manger quelque chose ou alors on va à la plage ?

-On peut faire les deux aussi, fit remarquer Sirius avec un sourire en coin. La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle appela un des elfes sans le quitter des yeux. Aucun des deux ne semblaient prêt à baisser le regard. C'était un jeu entre eux depuis l'adolescence. La plupart du temps, elle gagnait haut la main.

souhaite se saouler. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous apporter une bouteille de Vodka supplémentaire, 6 shots, des grappes de raisins et du caviar dans un panier ?

-Tout de suite mademoiselle. Vous voulez des toasts avec le caviar ?

-Juste des cuillers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe réapparaissait. Cassandra tendit le panier à Sirius avec un petit sourire charmant, avant de prendre le bras de Remus et de l'entrainer dehors vers la plage. Lily et James se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Il y avait forcément un truc entre les deux. Sirius n'aurait jamais accepté de faire le porteur sinon. James entoura les hanches de Lily de sa main et la ramena à lui d'un geste. Il était un brin macho et Lily aimait ce côté un peu protecteur. Il lui avait trop manqué. Elle frissonna sous son contact. Elle avait hâte d'être un peu seule avec lui. Elle voulait savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait en son absence. -Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur la plage et que Remus et Sirius avaient saisi Cassandra pour la lancer à l'eau. Et tu sais quoi, j'ai pensé à un truc. Quand on rentrera à Londres, j'aimerais que tu viennes vivre à la maison avec moi. Je veux que tu emménages complètement, je veux dire, c'est ridicule que tu dormes chez moi des semaines d'affilées et que tu gardes ton appartement !

Lily ne s'y attendait pas. Pas maintenant du moins. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle lui sauta au coup. Le sable vola autour d'eux et il en avait plein les cheveux désormais.

-Bien sûr que j'accepte grand bêta. Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu me le demandes. À ton avis, pourquoi je passais aussi peu de temps dans mon appart ?

-Je le savais, murmura-t-il. J'ai déjà fait de la place pour toi, si tu veux tout savoir.

Elle l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de continuer. Elle le trouvait si mignon. Elle avait vraiment hâte de le dire à son amie. Elle le fit après le dîner, alors qu'ils se rendaient dans une soirée sorcière organisée par des garçons rencontrés sur la plage. Elle la prit à part et lui annonça la nouvelle. Le visage de son amie passa de la surprise à la joie en quelques secondes. Elle la prit dans ses bras et décida qu'il fallait fêter ça. Elle prit deux verres au bar et elle entraina Lily sur la terrasse. Il n'y avait personne dehors et elles purent fêter la nouvelle vie qui ouvrait ses portes à Lily. Cassandra savait qu'elle allait être parfaitement heureuse avec lui. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Cassandra allait lui dire quelque chose quand elle vit Remus avec une fille brune à son bras, qui dansait. Elle ouvrit grands les yeux et elle le désigna à Lily. C'était fou comme ce garçon pouvait être imprévisible. Il était d'un calme olympien la plupart du temps et après quelques verres il se mettait à fricoter avec n'importe qui. Néanmoins, elle était contente de le voir s'amuser. Depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux été désignés préfet en 5è année, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier. Et le voir aussi heureux la rendait heureuse. Il méritait le bonheur peut-être plus que les autres. James s'approcha de Lily. Il l'entraina à l'intérieur de la maison pour qu'ils dansent un slow. Lily jetta un regard désolé à son amie mais Cassis lui fit signe d'y aller.

Elle se retourna et regarda la mer depuis la terrasse. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans cette maison, elle n'appartenait pas encore aux parents de ce gars si mignon qui leur avait demandé de venir le matin. Les nouveaux riches… elle les trouvait si prétentieux. La vue était magnifique, c'était indéniable mais ils avaient massacré le décor. Tout était trop clinquant, trop ostentatoire. Ils n'avaient pas vu le potentiel de cet endroit. Elle trouvait déplacé cette représentation d'un elfe de maison entrain d'astiquer le sol, en or massif dans le salon. Ou encore le fait de voir les elfes servir les gens directement. C'était un manque de savoir vivre flagrant. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça elle. Elle aurait engagé du personnel humain. Sa réaction était peut-être dû à son éducation. Les elfes qui servaient dans sa maison étaient tous affranchis. Sa famille avait toujours eu des elfes de maison, le contraire n'aurait pas été envisageable. Mais ils étaient toujours bons avec eux et mis à part les elfes qui arrivaient lors de la naissance d'un enfant, aucun n'était retenus contre son gré.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que dans la famille de ses deux parents, il y avait eu dans les temps de jadis des Sang Mêlés avec des hauts elfes blancs avant qu'ils ne fussent contraint de quitter les terres des hommes et qu'ils avaient gardé, depuis, un certain respect de la race elfe. Certes, les elfes de maison étaient entre tous les elfes, la race la plus inférieure mais dans le fond de son âme, Cassandra savait qu'un elfe, même le plus petit, pouvait être infiniment supérieur aux hommes. Ces gens là ne le savaient pas. Et même si elle leur disait il ne pourrait pas la croire. Ils étaient ignorants des choses de la vie. Si ses amis n'avaient pas été là, elle aurait probablement quitté cette maison. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle aurait dû leur expliquer pourquoi et elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils auraient compris. Elle aimait garder certains aspects de sa vie secrets dont son lignage. C'est ce qui ferait d'elle une bonne Auror, elle le savait et en plus, elle n'aimait pas trop se dévoiler comme certains. C'est ce qu'elle aimait chez Lily d'ailleurs, elle ne la forçait jamais à raconter sa vie. Elle attendait toujours patiemment que Cassandra le fasse d'elle-même.

Elle sursauta quand Sirius lui prit les hanches et elle le tapa pour la forme. Elle ne lui en voulait pas vraiment, elle avait envie de danser et comptait bien se faire inviter par lui. Elle posa sa pochette et se laissa entrainer par Sirius. Il la faisait tournoyer et elle aimait ça. Elle avait encore bu plus que de raisons et elle se sentait légère. Tellement légère. Elle remarqua qu'ils flottaient légèrement dans les airs et que le jeune homme la dévorait du regard. Elle se mit à rire et posa sa tête sur son torse. C'était l'intérêt de danser avec Sirius. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Bob. C'était agréable de danser avec un homme beaucoup plus grand que soi. Elle ferma les yeux, s'isolant dans une partie de sa tête où nul ne pouvait l'atteindre. L'odeur de Sirius la berçait. Elle avait toujours aimé son odeur. Une odeur musqué, profonde. Une odeur de mâle.

Elle se rappelait de cette période juste avant la fin des cours de 4è année. Elle était folle de lui et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il la remarque d'une autre manière qu'une amie de longue date ou comme la Poursuiveuse des Gryffondors. Un simple regard de lui, lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite. Il avait réussi à la faire pleurer de rire dans un cours de Slughorn avec une blague stupide. Elle aurait voulu être l'une de ses filles qu'il plaquait contre les murs des couloirs, qu'il embrassait avec fougue, et non celle qu'il prenait par les épaules et dont il ébouriffait les cheveux. Régulièrement, quand elle parlait avec son frère Charles dans la salle commune, Sirius débarquait pour lui demander des conseils sur telle ou telle fille et cela agaçait Cassandra. Mais il finissait toujours par lui déposer un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner d'avoir interrompu la conversation. Elle avait fini par se résigner, jamais il ne ferait autre chose que la considérer comme la petite sœur de son Mentor Sexuel, la gamine qui faisait la course en mini-balai avec lui quand ils avaient 5 ans. Et puis il y avait eu le train les ramenant de Poudlard. Lily et elle avait trouvé une cabine vide et elles s'étaient installées juste toutes les deux. Quand son amie était partie aux toilettes, elle en avait profité pour retirer son uniforme. Cette année là, la température avait frôlé les 39°. Sa mère lui avait envoyé une petite robe bustier blanche qui se fermait par des boutons dans le dos et qui était évasée dans le bas. La jeune femme avait retiré son soutien gorge trop voyant et avait entrepris d'enfiler cette petite robe d'été beaucoup plus appropriée au beau temps. Elle avait entendue la porte s'ouvrir, alors qu'elle était debout face à la fenêtre, en culotte et qu'elle déboutonnait la robe. Elle avait demandé à Lily de l'aider à la refermer. Comme Lily n'avait pas encore parlé, ou fait un geste, elle s'était retournée vivement. C'était Sirius. Il était devenu rose quelques secondes avant de retrouver son teint habituel. Elle s'était figée sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? avait-elle demandé en balbutiant.

-Je… je…

Il semblait vraiment perturber et immanquablement attiré par le décolleté de la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête et il lui sourit.

-Je voulais savoir si tu savais dans quel wagon était ton frère en fait. J'ai un truc à lui demander.

-Je n'en sais rien. Probablement dans la cabine des préfet en chef ou dans les toilettes entrain de s'envoyer en l'air. C'est Charles et son dernier trajet dans le Poudlard express. Il doit être entrain de marquer le coup. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Hum.. oui. Non en fait, si mes parents ne sont pas là, tu crois que vous..

-C'est ma sœur qui vient nous chercher, elle ne verra pas d'inconvénient à te ramener si tes parents ne sont pas là. Je veux dire.. ta mère l'a bien fait avec moi alors..

Il avait acquiescé et la jeune fille l'avait trouvé bizarre. Ils s'étaient tus, mal à l'aise. La jeune femme allait parler mais il lui avait tourné le dos, prêt à partir. Puis tout s'était passé très vite. Il s'était retourné, l'avait plaqué contre la fenêtre et l'avait embrassé. Un véritable French Kiss qui l'avait fait fondre. Elle avait glissé ses doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse et il avait glissé sa main dans son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. Il avait ensuite reculé, regardé Cassandra, le souffle court. Il l'avait redressée, et lui avait fermé sa robe. Il était parti après lui avoir posé un bisou sur la joue, la laissant seule et déboussolée.

-Sirius ? Tu permets ?

Cassandra revint à la réalité et ouvrit les yeux. C'était Remus. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la fit tournoyer et elle rit. Ils rentrèrent vers 3h du matin, fatigués mais heureux.

Cassandra se laissa tomber sur son lit, crevée. Elle n'avait eu la force que de retirer ses chaussures avant de s'affaler sur les draps. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle vit, c'était l'elfe de sa soeur. Il la regardait d'un air patient.

-Salut Pinky. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Votre soeur vous fait savoir qu'elle ne reviendra que ce soir et que vous allez devoir vous débrouiller seuls.

-Ok. Souhaite-lui bonne chance et rappelle lui que je suis peut-être qu'étudiante mais que si elle a besoin d'aide j'ai des sorciers prometteurs avec moi.

Elle prit sa baguette magique l'agita dans l'air et elle fut propre et habillée. Elle ravala une gorgée de potion. La jeune femme comme tous les matins se regarda dans le miroir et se dit que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se mettait dans cet état-là. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude d'aller en fête et de se faire des binge drink durant ses périodes de vacances depuis qu'elle avait 16 ans en compagnie de Lily. Elles devaient arrêter, à force, elles deviendraient accro. Elle soupira. Elle prenait souvent cette résolution mais elle l'oubliait vite. Personne ne devait être réveillé, même si le soleil brillait déjà. La journée promettait d'être splendide. Elle essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible en refermant la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment l'heure qu'il était mais elle eut la surprise de voir Sirius sortir de sa chambre en même temps qu'elle.

-Salut, marmonna-t-il.

Il était un peu pâle et ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il passa une main dedans et se gratta la tête. Il portait un short de plage et une chemise négligemment ouverte.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

-J'arrivais pas à dormir. Je vais faire un tour sur la plage tu viens ?

La jeune femme acquiesça. Ils ne dirent rien en sortant de la maison. Ils marchèrent les pieds dans l'eau. LA jeune femme portait sa longue robe dans ses mains pour ne pas que le bas soit totalement trempé par les petites vaguelettes. Sirius fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'était installé.

-Parait que ton mec arrive demain ?

-Oui. C'est vrai. Et toi ? tu n'as personne en ce moment ? Tu devrais peut-être penser à trouver une fille bien un jour. Une fille que tu considèrerais comme une égale et pas comme un jouet.

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les femmes. Je les aime énormément.

-Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu n'as couché qu'avec des femmes que tu as aimé ?

-Je n'ai pas couché avec toutes.

Il s'arrêta et il regarda l'océan. Une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme, la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa. Le cœur de Cassandra se mit à battre plus vite. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée comme cela. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Elles avaient un goût de pamplemousse et de sel iodé. Un goût d'aventure et d'interdit. Comme pour étayer sa pensée, l'image de Bob apparut devant elle et elle se dégagea horrifiée. Elle le gifla et retourna à grands pas vers la maison. Il transplana devant elle sur la plage et lui saisit le bras.

-À quoi tu joues Black ? Va falloir t'enfoncer ça dans le crâne : Je sors avec Robert.

-Je le sais très bien.

-Tu m'horripiles, tu le sais ça ? Pourquoi les choses ne sont jamais simples avec toi ? Je suis prise ok? Je ne sais pas à quel jeu pervers tu joues mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

-Je ne joue aucun jeu. J'avais juste une pulsion. Comme si… comme si c'est ce que je devais faire. T'embrasser. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit et ce genre de chose c'est comme quand on a une chanson dans la tête, il faut y mettre fin rapidement.

-Tu es un grand malade. Si tu recommences, tu peux dire adieu à tes bijoux de famille. Je suis sérieuse.

-Je.. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je te prie de bien vouloir excuser mon comportement. Excuse-moi.

Sirius Black ? s'excuser ? Était-ce un détour de son imagination ou il avait grandi en maturité ? Elle le dévisagea sans réellement comprendre. Il finit par avoir un air narquois.

-Les choses sont toujours simples avec moi. Tu es canon, je suis canon, j'avais eu envie de t'embrasser alors je l'ai fait. Pas de quoi en fouetter un facochère volant. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois en plus. Quand je veux un truc, je l'obtiens. C'est tout. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué là-dedans.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, excédée. Non décidément, il n'avait pas grandi. Elle franchit la porte de sa maison et faillit lui claquer au nez pour lui faire les pieds, quand une fusée rousse se jeta contre elle.

-Peter ?

Son neveu leva les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux bleus océan brillaient de mille-feux. Elle le souleva dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi, mon chéri ! Ton père est là lui aussi ?

-Non tante Cassis. C'est ton amoureux qui m'a emmené, répondit-il avant de rigoler en voyant la tête de sa tante.

Cassandra releva les yeux et son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Bob. Il était là, devant elle. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et croisa le regard glacé de Sirius. Il s'était penché vers le petit garçon pour lui dire bonjour. Il connaissait bien son neveu. Quelques semaines après sa naissance, Calli était venue à Pré-Au-Lard pour passer un peu de temps avec sa soeur et le bébé. Il était presque devenue la mascotte des Gryffondors. Lily lui avait appris à tirer la langue et Sirius avait décrété qu'il serait un bourreau des cœurs quand il serait plus grand.

-Je croyais que tu ne devais arriver que demain ? dit-elle en l'embrassant pour la 4è fois au moins.

-J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt. Et Ewan m'a confié la crevette, il arrivera demain avec les jumeaux. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Peter était triste de ne pas voir sa mère.

-Elle est où Maman ?

-Elle revient tout à l'heure trésor. On va pouvoir en profiter pour manger plein de glace sur la plage.

Le petit garçon sourit et dévoila sa bouche édentée. Il prit la main que sa tante lui tendait, et elle entraina le petit garçon dans le patio. Elle voulut se retourner vers Sirius mais elle le vit monter les escaliers. Elle secoua la tête. Lily était déjà debout et prenait un thé dans le patio. Quand Peter la vit il lui sauta dessus. Elles avaient souvent fait du babysitting pour sa soeur.

-Tu es toute seule ? lui demanda son amie.

-Remus et James sont partis courir sur la plage. C'est leur manière de gérer la gueule de bois apparemment. Salut Bob ! Tu n'étais pas censé aller arriver demain ?

-J'ai pu me libérer plus tôt. Et j'ai emmené certains dossiers avec moi pour bosser. Vous avez passé votre temps à picoler, c'est ça ?

-Non. On a pas fait que ça. On a été à la plage et on a profité de la vie.

Il la regarda sans vraiment la croire. Elle eut un peu l'impression d'être une gamine en faute. Elle allait s'expliquer quand elle entendit des rires à l'intérieur de la maison et les garçons débarquer. Il ne manquait plus que son frère et ça aurait été la fête. Sirius la regardait en souriant, et elle pouvait sentir son petit ami se raidir. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Sirius, alors même qu'elle ne lui avait jamais raconté qu'ils avaient flirté ensemble un été. Ces deux là n'étaient vraiment pas fait pour s'entendre. Bob devenait tellement macho et protecteur quand il était dans les parages, il ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. Quant à Sirius, il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à rappeler à Bob qu'il connaissait Cassandra depuis très longtemps. Il n'empêche que la jeune femme était un peu troublée par le baiser de Sirius. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Et cela lui faisait une sensation bizarre dans le creux du ventre. Le soir, quand Bob l'embrassa alors qu'ils se promenaient après manger sur la plage, elle ne put s'empêcher de comparer avec celui de Sirius le matin même. Elle se sentait rougir et remercia le Ciel qu'il fasse nuit et que son petit ami ne la voit pas. Elle arrêta d'y penser quand Bob commença à la déshabiller la nuit tombée et qu'il la plaqua contre la colonne du lit à baldaquin. De tous les amants qu'elle avait eu Bob était sans conteste le meilleur. Mais une petite voix dans son crâne qu'elle fit taire aussi vite lui rappela qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec Sirius et qu'il avait la réputation depuis Poudlard d'être un super coup. Mais Bob… Dieu qu'elle aimait quand il la frôlait, quand il la caressait. Il était tendre. Il l'excitait rien que dans sa façon de la regarder. Ils se mirent à rire quand ils tombèrent au sol. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la chair de Bob alors qu'elle sentait l'excitation monter, jusqu'à la délivrance. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'extase et elle murmura à Bob qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle l'aimait. Il lui embrassa les paupières et la souleva pour la mettre dans le lit. Bob ne tarda pas à s'endormir mais elle, elle avait trop chaud.

La lune brillait dans le ciel. Elle enfila juste sa robe de chambre en soie de Chine et elle s'accouda au balcon de sa chambre. Elle adorait sentir l'air iodé qui lui chatouillait les narines. Si Bob n'avait pas été là, elle aurait probablement transplané jusqu'à la plage et elle aurait été se baigner. Elle entendit du bruit et elle tourna les yeux vers le balcon d'à côté. Il y avait Sirius assis sur le rebord, une tasse à la main. Il avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle ne voulait pas le déranger. Elle se demanda si il les avait entendu faire l'amour et elle rougit.

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, toi non plus ? lui demanda alors le jeune homme, révélant ainsi qu'il avait remarqué sa présence

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-J'ai demandé aux elfes de me faire une tisane de valériane. J'en ai une théière. Tu en veux ?

Il agita sa baguette et une seconde tasse apparut. La théière vola à son niveau et versa son contenu dans la tasse avant que cette dernière arrive dans la main de Cassandra. Elle le remercia gentiment.

-Je vais rentrer à Londres, lui annonça t'il. Dans deux jours. James et moi avons promis une partie de Quidditch à ton neveu demain. Et ensuite je m'en irais. Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je l'ai déjà dit à ta soeur d'ailleurs.

-Tu ne me mets pas mal à l'aise.. Je ne vois pas ce qui te fais dire ça. Tu es l'un de mes plus vieux amis, n'en doute pas. Franchement, ne pars pas.

-Je dois récupérer ma moto, deux semaines sans elle, c'était un peu la galère.

-Bon, en fait je suis juste un prétexte pour que tu ailles récupérer la seule femme dans ta vie.

-Elle ne m'a jamais fait défaut, marmonna-t-il.

-Je peux demander à Charles d'aller la chercher, ce serait bête d'écourter tes vacances pour si peu. La dernière fois qu'on a passé des vacances ensemble c'était…quand on était à Poudlard, entre la 4è et la 5è année.

-Tu m'en as voulu ? On a jamais reparlé de cet été mais tu m'en as voulu de t'avoir, enfin de ne pas t'avoir demandé de sortir avec moi ? On a flirté ensemble pendant quoi.. 4 semaines ?

-Je t'ai trouvé rustre et je t'en ai voulu de t'être affiché avec cette pouffiasse le jour de la rentrée. J'ai juste été la fille avec laquelle tu l'avais trompée. Ça m'a blessée. Et Lily encore plus que moi je crois. Ensuite… j'ai compris, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais. Mais à moi-même Sirius. On se connait depuis qu'on a 5 ans. Je te connaissais par cœur et franchement, si tu ne m'avais pas vu à moitié nue dans le train tu n'auras pas envisagé une seule seconde à toi et moi. Je le savais et pourtant je ne t'ai pas repoussé. C'était naze, n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que j'ai grandi. Je me suis servie de toi peut-être plus que toi de moi. Toi tu voulais une fille pour l'été et moi un garçon qui me prenne dans ses bras. Je devrais te remercier en fait. Tu as été le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé et je ne sais pas.. c'est comme si j'attirais les garçons comme des aimants depuis.; Tu m'as transmis un peu de ta popularité amoureuse. Alors Merci. Pourquoi tu penses à ça aussi soudainement ?

-Parce que moi je m'en suis voulu. Je te l'ai jamais dit mais.. je ne sais pas vis à vis de ton frère aussi. J'ai été incorrect.

-Tu sais.. si j'avais vraiment été offensée par ton comportement, tu peux être certain que Charles t'aurait détruit Sirius. Il était prêt à te faire sauter une à une les dents quand il a appris qu'on était pas ensemble au premier WE à Pré-Au-Lard en novembre. Mais je lui ai dit qu'on était ok et qu'on savait depuis le début que ça finirait comme ça. Tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle dans tout ça ?

Il secoua la tête.

-C'est qu'on a jamais officiellement rompu. Je n'ai jamais eu une relation qui s'est terminée de manière aussi simple. Jamais, sourit-elle.

Elle avala la dernière gorgée de tisane et s'étira en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit le regard de Sirius s'attarder sur elle et elle cacha rapidement sa poitrine qui sortait de son peignoir.

-Je vais me coucher. Je t'en prie, pense à rester quelques jours supplémentaires. De toute façon, on quitte la maison dans une semaine. Ta moto peut attendre. Bonne nuit Sirius, merci pour la tisane.

La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre. Elle pensait que son petit discours avait eu l'effet escompté sur Sirius mais elle se trompait. Deux jours plus tard, il fit ses bagages et rentra à Londres. Lily regarda son amie et elle lui murmura alors que James disait au revoir à son meilleur ami : "Tu es la seule qui peut le retenir, tu en as conscience, hein ? ".

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui Lily. Et je ne suis pas libre. Je lui ai dit de rester mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Je crois que tu fais erreur.

Quand ils rentrèrent tous à Londres, bronzés et déjà nostalgique, Cassandra fut quand même contente de retrouver sa maison. C'était une petite maison d'un quartier résidentiel. Elle ne paraissait pas très grande mais quand on y entrait, on savait que la magie était à l'œuvre. Les pièces et notamment la salle à manger étaient spacieuses et Cassandra avait supervisé l'intégralité de la décoration. L'entrée semblait banale mais un oeil averti voyait tout de suite l'ouvrage de la commode et la valeur des tapis perses. Elle avait souhaité qu'une étagère sur mesure tapisse le mur du salon. Elle était recouverte de livres de valeurs et de cadre photos. Mais la pièce que préférait Cassandra, c'était son bureau qui servait aussi de bibliothèque à l'étage. Son père disait toujours que la bibliothèque était l'âme d'une maison. Elle avait suivi ce principe à la lettre. Tous ses livres de magies étaient dedans. Elle avait une belle cheminée et un canapé en cuir ancien qu'elle adorait. Quand elle était assise à son bureau elle tournait le dos à sa fenêtre. Elle adorait son bureau en ébène. Son arrière grand-père lui avait légué cette pièce unique au monde. Parfois, alors qu'elle travaillait, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence. Elle avait aménagée une pièce secrète derrière le mur droit de sa bibliothèque. On y accédait par un mot de passe qu'elle changeait régulièrement. Cela lui rappelait la Grosse Dame et Poudlard quand elle avait fait ça. Elle y rangeait les quelques livres de magie noire qu'elle avait. Non pas qu'elle ait eu un attrait particulier pour la magie noire. Elle haïssait plus que tous les mages noirs mais elle avait toujours pensé que pour apprendre à se défendre contre la magie noire, elle devait apprendre certains rudiments de la magie noire. Elle devait comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie noire. Elle avait pensé qu'elle était folle à un moment donné et elle en avait parlé à sa sœur et à son mentor Maugrey, peu de temps après avoir intégré le programme. Ce dernier l'avait regardé et avait acquiescé. Elle avait compris qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Assise à son bureau, Cassandra soupira. Elle avait payé toute seule cette maison et elle en était fière. Certes elle avait demandé à son père de lui avancer l'argent, mais elle avait tenu à lui rembourser chaque mois. Son père l'avait regardé avec fierté. Il savait que sa fille voulait faire quelque chose par elle-même sans avoir à utiliser l'argent de son compte en banque qui lui aurait permis de payer largement 10 maisons comme la sienne. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule. Ne pas compter que sur son nom pour s'en faire un. Elle voulait faire ses propres choix.

L'un de ses elfes apparut, elle avait un visiteur. C'était Sirius. Elle se leva précipitamment, elle aurait voulu débouler dans les escaliers mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoir, aussi elle réprima son envie initiale et elle se comporta comme une fille civilisée. Il avait sa veste en cuir de motard et des lunettes de soleil. Il regardait le tableau de l'entrée. Il tourna les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Elle se dirigea vers lui et lui posa un bisou sur la joue.

-Sirius ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle ironique alors qu'elle était ravie de le voir.

-Tu veux aller faire un tour en moto ?

La jeune femme le regarda en riant. Oui bien sûr qu'elle voulait aller faire de la moto, elle adorait ça. C'était bon de retrouver Sirius. Il lui avait manqué. C'était son ami et passer du temps avec lui la rendait heureuse.


	2. Sortie en Forêt

**Chapitre 1**

Cassandra était fatiguée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était portée volontaire pour organiser un Survivor Camp pour les potentielles nouvelles recrues. En regardant les plans qui s'étalaient sur le parquet de son bureau et ses amis Aurors entrain de somnoler sur son canapé, elle comprit et sourit. Ils trimaient dessus depuis une semaine. Ils avaient quasiment tous emménagé chez elle. Bob n'avait rien dit mais il était certain qu'il trouvait cela irritant. En plus elle le trouvait étrange depuis quelques temps. Il était irascible et il rentrait tard le soir. Cassandra ne savait pas quoi en penser mais elle essayait de relativiser. Avoir une bande d'Auror à la maison n'était pas de tout repos.

Quand on sonna à sa porte, tous les Aurors se réveillèrent comme un seul homme. Elle faillit rire. La jeune femme leur dit de se calmer et elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau au moment où son elfe venait lui annoncer que son frère était là. D'ailleurs elle pouvait déjà l'entendre monter les escaliers. Il avait une démarche silencieuse mais Cassandra avait appris à la reconnaître. Elle avait l'ouïe très fine. Son visage ne présageait rien de bon. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de passer sa tête à travers la porte pour saluer les Aurors d'un air chaleureux. La famille Thompson fournissait des Aurors et des Médicomages à chaque génération. Charles avait un profond respect pour la profession de ses sœurs et il pensait à raison qu'il valait mieux avoir des Aurors comme ami que comme ennemi. Il entraina sa soeur dans le salon du bas. Tout le monde pouvait les entendre, ils en avaient conscience mais ils pouvaient avoir un semblant d'intimité. D'ailleurs, Charles lui parla en anglais. Sa jeune soeur en fut surprise. Leur grand-mère maternelle était française et leur propre mère, ne voulant pas perdre son héritage, ne leur parlait qu'en français, si bien que chez eux et entre eux, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'utiliser cette langue. Charles devait vraiment être perturbé.

-Le père de Sophie est décédé il y a 10 min

Les jambes de Cassandra se dérobèrent sous elle et s'assit sur le sofa. Elle aimait beaucoup le père de sa future belle-soeur. C'était un homme qui n'avait pas peur de parler, de dire ce qu'il pensait et ça lui avait coûté la vie.

-Tu ne devrais pas être auprès d'elle.

-Non. Il m'a.. il m'a confié une mission avant de mourir. Il m'a donné ça.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche. Elle était d'une finesse incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il y avait de l'argent liquide dedans. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son frère.

-Il m'a dit de donner ça à une Auror. Il devait penser à Calli mais elle est pas là et tu es une Auror en devenir. Tu sauras quoi en faire.

-Je vais le mettre en sécurité. J'irais le porter à Poudlard, ajouta-t-elle plus bas et en Français, ça pourrait nous servir…

-Il m'a confié deux fioles, répondit-il sur le même ton. J'en ai confié une à Dipsy pour qu'elle lui remette en main propre au moment même où il a rendu son dernier souffle.

Sa soeur hocha la tête, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Son frère était un être brillant. Évidemment que Dumbledore allait avoir la fiole. Elle confia elle-même la fiole à Tinky et lui demanda d'aller sur le champs la porter au quartier général des Aurors, section archive.

-Tu…enfin embrasse bien fort Sophie pour moi. Je passerais un peu plus tard chez vous. Au vu des circonstances je..

-Elle.. est forte tu sais. Elle sait pour le Survivor Camp et elle ne veut pas que tu laisses tomber pour elle. Vraiment. Bien au contraire. Il a été tué par des mages noirs. Fais en sorte de recruter les meilleurs.

-Ok. Mais je vais repousser mon départ à après l'enterrement. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, quoi que ce soit, tu me dis. Je te prête même Tinky si tu veux.

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de sa sœur.

-C'est gentil mais là je suis un peu largué. Je n'avais jamais fait face à ce genre de situation. J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois. Il faut que j'y retourne avant que ma disparition ne fasse tâche.  
-Tu me tiens au courant. Je vais faire envoyer un message à Bob. Il est possible qu'il soit chez vous avant moi. En tout cas, dis à Sophie que je partage sa douleur et que si elle a envie de changer d'air ou juste de parler, elle peut venir, ma porte lui est grand ouverte.

Quand elle remonta dans son bureau, à la tête que faisait ses camarades, elle sut qu'ils avaient entendu.

-Vous avez compris. Pas de quartier au Survivor Camp. Vu les heures sombres qui nous attendent, nous allons avoir besoin de la crème de la crème les amis. Allez, on finit ça ce soir.

Elle avança dans la pièce et vérifia une dernière fois les cartes avec un sourire aux lèvres. Un hibou arriva à ce moment là. Elle saisit la lettre la décacheta alors que léger brouhaha avait repris.

-J'ai reçu un message de mon oncle Galaad. Apparemment, il pourra nous livrer quelques Acromantula, Pitiponk et Stangulot supplémentaires. Kingsley, tu pourrais nous rajouter ça sur le parcours ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Cassandra adorait ce gars, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ils étaient proches depuis leur propre Survivor Camp. Leur binôme avait gagné haut la main le parcours. Ils avaient souffert, tant physiquement que moralement de cette épreuve. Ils étaient à peine sortis de Poudlard et on les avait jeté dans le grand bain avec comme seule préparation, le rappel de leurs Aspics passés. Elle avait en lui une confiance absolue et elle savait que c'était réciproque. La carte principale dédiée aux organisateurs venaient déjà de s'enrichir de nouvelles créatures magiques qui se mouvaient avec élégance.

-Espérons qu'ils valideront le parcours, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

Le soir même, alors que les autres rentrèrent chez eux pour qu'elle puisse aller chez son frère, elle soupira. Elle était tellement prise qu'elle n'avait même pas vu Lily ces derniers temps. Elle n'avait été que deux fois dîner chez elle depuis qu'elle avait emménagé chez Potter. Bob n'était même pas venu la dernière fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et c'est vrai qu'il était pâle. Mais dans le fond, elle se demandait si il appréciait ses amis. Elle avait envie de marcher. Elle enfila sa cape, son chapeau de sorcière et elle sortit. Elle croisa ses voisins qu'elle salua, comme si se trimballer dans la rue habillée de la sorte était tout à fait normal. C'était l'inconvénient de vivre dans un quartier moldu.

-Bonsoir Cassandra, notre sorcière bien-aîmée, lui dit M Hughes alors qu'il promenait sa chienne avec sa femme.

-Bonsoir Mme Hughes, bonsoir M Hughes. Vous allez bien ?

-Oh vous savez avec notre âge, on profite de la vie. Vous allez vous amuser avec vos amis ?

-Oui. Tout à fait, il faut que j'y aille je suis en retard. Bonne soirée à vous.

-Bonne soirée à vous, ma chère. En tout cas vous êtes magnifique habillée, comme ça. La tenue de sorcière vous sied à ravir.

-Vous êtes vraiment charmants tous les deux. Nous devrions prendre le thé un de ses jours.

Elle se retourna quand elle entendit une moto qui arrivait, elle aurait pu reconnaître ce son entre mille. Sirius s'arrêta juste devant elle, et retira son casque. Il eut un sourire charmant envers Mme Hughes qu'il appela par son nom. Cette dernière rougit.

-M. Black, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je ne vous avais pas vu !

-Cassandra travaille énormément pour ses études et pour le reste. Je ne vais pas la déranger, ce ne serait pas gentleman de ma part.

-Je vous avais pourtant invité à prendre le thé quand vous le vouliez, mon jeune ami.

-Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner mais j'ai craint de vous importuner ma chère dame. Mais je compte bien remédier à cela.

Cassandra tourna les yeux vers Sirius et les plissa de manière presque imperceptible. Sirius faisait du charme à sa vieille voisine ? Sérieusement ? Et il se sentait obliger de faire le fils de bonne famille en plus. Il allait l'entendre pendant plusieurs semaines celle-là ! Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre ça ou le fait que sa voisine connaissait mieux Sirius que Bob qui vivait à côté de chez elle depuis 13 mois. Le jeune homme tourna les yeux vers elle et elle sourit un peu tristement. Les Hughes ne tardèrent pas à les laisser tous les deux. Ils se regardèrent face à face. C'était comme si il comprenait avant même qu'elle ait dit quoi ce soit.

-Je peux laisser ma moto chez toi ? finit-il par dire. Ou tu veux… ?

-On va la rentrer dans le garage, j'ai envie de marcher.

-C'est ce que je pensais.

Il claqua dans ses doigts et sa moto disparut. Cassandra lui prit le bras et ils marchèrent en silence. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son bras et elle ne tarda pas à sentir des larmes couler de ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête. Non elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant.

-Pleurer n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. Tu as le droit de pleurer.

-Pas devant Sophie. Son père est mort tu sais. Il s'est fait attaqué par des Mangemorts. Il était entre la vie et la mort et… Combien de temps ça va durer Sirius ? Combien de temps va-t-on encore avoir peur pour nos proches ? Combien de temps va-t-on les perdre de cette manière ?  
-J'aimerais le savoir. J'aimerais pouvoir te rassurer et te dire que ça va finir bientôt. Mais je n'en sais rien du tout. La seule chose qu'on a à faire, c'est de vivre notre vie et de se battre pour que nos principes et nos valeurs soient défendues et propagées.

Il lui posa son bras en travers de ses épaules et elle glissa sa main autour de la taille de Sirius. Il lui embrassa le dessus du crâne. Son frère faisait toujours la même chose, il avait eu le même geste et c'était rassurant. Elle se détendit immédiatement. Il l'accompagna jusque devant le penthouse de son frère. Elle se tourna vers Sirius et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, d'être là. De m'avoir accompagné.

Il lui essuya les yeux avec délicatesse. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine légèrement mentholée. Il lui caressa la joue. Elle voyait l'émotion dans son regard, il essaya de dire quelque chose mais le son s'étouffa dans le fond de sa gorge. Il était indécis.

Il leva les yeux quelques secondes du visage de Cassandra et sa mâchoire se crispa très légèrement. Des inconnus ne l'auraient probablement pas remarqué mais Cassis le connaissait bien. Elle savait qui était derrière elle.

-Tu diras à Sophie que je suis de tout cœur avec elle, finit-il par dire à voix basse avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de s'écarter. Salut Bob. Salut Charles, ajouta-t-il plus haut.

Il donna une bourrade amicale à Charles et lui murmura quelque chose. Le frère de Cassandra acquiesça, marmonna quelque chose à son tour et le remercia. Après un dernier regard vers la jeune femme désemparée, il transplana. Elle était perdue. Elle avait vu une réelle douleur dans les yeux de Sirius, comme si le jeune homme avait partagé sa propre douleur et son propre chagrin. C'était troublant et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir dans cet état là. Elle espérait qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui tout seul et qu'il irait chez James et Lily.

Sophie était pâle et avait les yeux rougis. Quand elle vit Cassandra, elle se leva et un sourire flotta sur son visage. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et Cassandra la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura ses condoléances.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dehors ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Non. Non merci. Je..

Cassandra sentit quelqu'un essayer de s'introduire dans son crâne. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit que chaque esprit étant unique, il avait une marque unique. On pouvait dès lors savoir qui essayait de s'infiltrer dans le sien. Elle avait 10 ans. Elle se demandait à l'époque pourquoi sa grand-mère lui avait dit ça. Quand elle avait appris l'occlumancie et la légilimancie, l'été où elle avait flirté avec Sirius, elle avait enfin comprit l'intérêt. La voix de son frère raisonna dans son crâne. Il lui dit que Sophie n'avait rien mangé depuis tout à l'heure. Cassandra se tourna vers Bob.

-Chéri, Chuck ? Vous pouvez aller chercher un pot de glace à la vanille noix de pécan, sauce caramel ? Et des langues de chats ?

Dès que les garçons furent sortis, Sophie éclata en gros sanglot. Cassandra avait compris que la petite amie de son frère faisait son possible pour ne pas craquer devant lui. Charles avait toujours été fort et protecteur. Il avait toujours considéré que c'était son devoir en tant que fils de la famille Thompson. Il était toujours là pour ses sœurs et pour les membres de sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de montrer dans leur famille quand ils avaient mal ou du chagrin devant les autres. Certaines choses devaient rester dans la famille ou encore personnel. Ils étaient tous fort. Sophie voulait seulement paraître aussi forte qu'un Thompson. Cassadra lui essuya les yeux, l'embrassa sur les deux joues et l'entraina sur le canapé.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, marmonna la jeune top model.

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit Sirius, tout à l'heure ? Pleurer n'est pas une marque de faiblesse et tu as le droit de pleurer. Tu as le droit de hurler, de te griffer les joues et de taper sur Charles. Tu as le droit d'extérioriser ta douleur et ton chagrin.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton frère reste avec moi. Je suis une boule d'émotion et.. mon père s'est fait assassiner Cassandra.

-Si mon frère est avec toi, c'est parce qu'il t'aime plus que tout autre chose en ce monde. Tu fais partie de notre famille et je peux t'assurer que la mort de ton père ne restera pas impunie. Si tu crois que Charles va te laisser tomber tu te trompes. Vraiment tu te trompes.

-Vous avez l'air tous si fort, moi j'ai l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile.

-On est humains tu sais. Nous avons du mal à exprimer nos sentiments mais ce n'est pas… c'est dur à vivre parfois. D'avoir toujours une retenue qui nous empêche de dire ce que l'on ressent. On est pas si fort que ça. Mais contre le chagrin, j'ai un remède infaillible.

La jeune femme appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda un bol de glace avec deux cuillers. Quand les garçons revinrent, elles mangeaient de la glace, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Le meilleur moyen que tu as d'honorer sa mémoire, c'est de croquer la vie à pleine dent, lui disait-elle. Dans quelques mois, tu auras un bébé. Tu dois être forte pour lui.. ou pour elle.

-Merci Cassis.

La jeune femme lui embrassa la joue et se leva du canapé. Sa future belle-sœur semblait enfin détendue et les yeux de son frère brillèrent de gratitude. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. C'était leur manière d'être dans la famille Thompson.

-Tu as été merveilleuse avec Sophie, lui murmura Bob alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au lit et qu'il caressait sa poitrine nue. Vraiment merveilleuse.

-Je l'ai fait pour Charles autant que pour Sophie. Je ne laisserais jamais mon frère unique dans le besoin. Tu le sais très bien.

Elle l'embrassa profondément. Elle s'assit sur lui et repoussa sa crinière de lionne en arrière. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin, la fit basculer sur le côté. La jeune femme avait toujours su quoi faire pour exciter un homme. Robert aimait quand elle faisait mine de prendre le dessus sur lui pour qu'il reprenne finalement le contrôle. Elle sentait déjà son partenaire se raidir. Il la pénétra avec force, de manière presque brutal. Il avait laissé son côté animal le submerger. La jeune femme fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Elle simula un orgasme. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Bob. Il ne lui avait jamais fait un coup pareil. Il se repoussa sur le côté, une fois qu'il eut jouit. Il alluma une cigarette et relâcha une bouffée. Cassandra le regarda bizarrement et il écrasa le mégot dans sa main.

-En fait, pourquoi ton pote Black était avec toi ?

-Il.. il est passé à la maison pour avoir des nouvelles et comme j'avais envie de marcher il m'a accompagné.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a sa moto dans le garage. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. Il va revenir la chercher demain ?

-J'imagine. Ou alors il enverra un elfe la chercher, ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Ah bon ? Ça lui arrive souvent de venir à la maison quand je ne suis pas là…

Cassandra ouvrit grands les yeux alors que la jeune femme commençait à s'endormir. C'était une simple constatation mais elle avait ressenti une pointe de désaccord dans ses propos. Elle tourna les yeux vers son petit-ami.

-Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Évidemment qu'il vient à la maison, c'est mon ami.

-Je sais. Ça ne voulait rien dire en particulier.

Cassandra se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de Bob.

-Tu ne l'as jamais aimé et franchement je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Sirius est un gars adorable.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé la manière dont il se comporte vis à vis de toi. Il passe un malin plaisir à me taper sur le système. Si il ne passait pas son temps à te draguer, peut-être que je l'apprécierais plus.

-Sirius ? Me draguer ? Tu rêves. C'est un ami d'enfance.

-Tu devrais sûrement lui rappeler alors. En tout cas je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec cet individu.

-On a l'impression que c'est un criminel sexuel quand tu dis ça. C'est désobligeant vis à vis de lui et vis à vis de moi en plus.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en un mec qui change de filles plus souvent que de robe. Depuis que je le connais je ne l'ai jamais, je dis bien jamais vu avec la même fille deux fois. Jamais. Tu crois que c'est un comportement normal pour un mec ?

-Mon frère est comme ça aussi. Enfin était comme ça. C'est quelque chose d'assez récurrent dans ma famille en fait. Les hommes sont des playboys.

Ce fut à son tour de se redresser et de la dévisager.

-Cassandra. C'est ton ami, je suis bien d'accord que tu as de l'affection pour lui, tu le connais depuis 15 ans. Mais n'essaye pas de le défendre. Ton frère il avait des petites amies. Il restait deux ou trois mois avec elles, certes, mais il sortait avec ces filles. C'était hyper rare qu'il couche avec une fille sans connaître son nom et qu'il la jarte le matin avant le petit-dèj. Black, il s'en vante. Il ne peut pas regarder une femme sans penser qu'il pourrait potentiellement se la faire. Franchement Cassandra. Il a un problème. C'est ton ami mais il a un problème. Je veux dire, l'autre jour quand j'ai déjeuné avec ton frère, je l'ai vu sortir d'une chambre du chaudron baveur avec une rousse vers.. 12h ou un truc dans le genre. Et le soir…

-C'est quand tu as dîné avec les allemands ?

-Oui, on a été boire un verre là-bas et je l'ai vu monter avec un autre fille. Demande lui, je suis sûr qu'il est incapable de te dire leurs noms. C'est un comportement sexuel déviant, voilà ce que c'est. Alors, non je n'aime pas savoir qu'un mec comme ça soit seul avec toi. Il est imprévisible. Il pourrait te sauter dessus.

-Sirius, me sauter dessus ? C'est n'importe quoi. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas un animal. il est capable de se maîtriser.

-Tu essayes de t'en convaincre mais dans le fond, tu sais que c'est pas le cas. Tu n'as pas pu louper qu'il a des comportements déplacés avec les femmes. Je l'ai vu draguer une autre fille à une soirée alors qu'il en avait amené une autre!

-J'avais oublié la tête de la fille quand elle avait vu ça. J'avais vraiment pensé que c'était un connard ce soir là. Lily était furieuse contre lui. Le pire je crois c'est que ça ne m'avait pas vraiment étonné de sa part.

-On est bien d'accord. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais j'ai confiance en toi. SI tu peux me promettre qu'il n'aura jamais de comportement déplacé avec toi, alors je te crois. Mais si tu as un doute, ne reste pas seule avec lui. Je ne veux pas que tu casses ton amitié mais fais attention. J'ai envie d'un thé, je vais aller m'en chercher un. Tu veux…

-Non merci.

La jeune femme retomba sur son oreiller et frissonna. Les propos de Bob la mortifiaient. C'est vrai que Sirius avait toujours eu des filles à ses pieds et qu'il les traitait comme des mouchoirs. Une fois utilisées, il les jetait la plupart du temps. Elle en avait toujours été gênée mais c'était la première fois que la jeune femme entendait qu'il avait un problème et qu'il pouvait lui sauter dessus. Elle réfléchit à la première fois où il l'avait embrassé et à la dernière fois, sur la plage. Il n'avait pas attendu qu'elle donne son consentement pour le faire. Il l'avait juste fait. Sans rien demander. Elle avait trouvé cela gonflé mais les paroles de son amoureux s'étaient insinuer dans son esprit ? Et si son ami Sirius avait peut-être un réel problème et qu'il était à la limite de commettre l'irréparable ? Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un playboy de plus mais Bob savait ce qu'il disait, non ? Cela la perturba mais elle n'en reparla pas à Bob quand il remonta dans la chambre.

Sirius arriva de bonne heure ce matin là pour récupérer sa moto. La jeune femme venait de se réveiller, s'était installée dans son jardin sur une chaise longue et elle laissait les rayons du soleil caresser sa peau. Elle ne portait que sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre en soie était entrouverte. Elle avait une tasse de thé noir chaud dans la main et profitait de sa dernière matinée de libre. Le lendemain, il y avait l'enterrement du père de Sophie et elle devait partir pour le Survivor Camp dans l'après midi.

-Salut Cass..

Sirius s'arrêta de parler et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des cuisses nues de Cassandra. Elle referma sa robe de chambre d'un geste brusque et le contact fut rompu.

-Excuse-moi. Je suis venu aux nouvelles. Ça va ? Et Sophie ?

-Oui oui ça va. Sophie allait mieux hier soir. Elle est forte, elle s'en remettra.

-Tu stresses pour votre Survivor Camp ? Si c'est le cas, tu ne devrais pas. Tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour me paraît génial. Ça me donnerait presque envie de venir avec toi, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant.

-C'est vrai ?, rougit-elle de plaisir. Tu es vraiment gentil Sirius. Mais en fait j'ai hâte d'y être et de voir ce que les recrues ont dans le ventre. J'ai un souvenir tel de mon premier Survivor camp que j'ai hâte d'y retourner. Même pour le premier qui est réservé aux futures recrues. Tu veux du thé ?

-Avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de repasser par chez moi encore.

-Tu étais chez Lily et James ?

Il avala une gorgée de thé et lui sourit.

-Non. Pas exactement. J'étais chez.. une amie. J'avais besoin de décompresser. Tu veux venir avec moi à Epping Forest ? Je voulais y faire un tour en moto et aller me balader. À cette période de l'année, c'est magnifique.

-Je veux bien. J'ai besoin de sérénité en ce moment, je ne vais pas en avoir avant quelques jours. Je vais demander à Tinky de nous préparer de quoi déjeuner. Sauf si tu me payes le restaurant bien sûr.

-Je te paye le restaurant. Je ne vais pas demander un surcroit de travail à ton elfe préférée. Tu vas te laver ou tu restes comme ça ? Non pas que cela me gêne que tu chevauches ma moto à demi-nue mais certaines personnes risquent de ne pas comprendre.

-Je passerais outre cette remarque perverse et je vais me laver.

Sirius se leva en même temps qu'elle d'un geste très galant et il se rassit juste après. Elle se retourna et le vit se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle se lava dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis du bas. Elle laissa couler l'eau de la douche sur son visage et elle se mit à chantonner. Elle transplana dans sa chambre pour prendre une robe d'été blanche imprimée et ses sandales guêtres.

-Sirius ? l'appela-t'elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers et qu'elle remettait ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes. Tu peux m'aider à mettre mon collier s'il te plaît ?

Le jeune homme apparut devant elle et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la voyant. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce même si il lui rappela qu'ils allaient en forêt et pas dans un défilé de mode.

-Je vais prendre mon blouson pour la moto mais tu me feras pas enfiler une de ces combinaisons minables. On est des sorciers. Si je me blesse, tu pourras utiliser ta baguette magique,non ? Sauf si tu n'en es pas capable.

-J'ai toujours su utiliser ma baguette. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Cassandra hallucina. Il venait de faire une grossière vanne sexuelle ou elle ne s'y connaissait pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais elle le suivit quand même.

La jeune femme aimait se promener dans cette forêt, elle ressemblait à celle de Poudlard avec le soleil qui transparaissait en travers des feuilles d'arbres. Sirius l'avait invité dans le restaurant magnifique d'un club prisé et s'était comporté comme un véritable gentleman. La serveuse lui avait fait de l'oeil et lui n'avait pas répondu à ses avances. Il lui avait même laissé un pourboire aussi gros que leur note.

-En fait, tu avais prévu ton coup, lui avait demandé son amie alors qu'ils entamaient le dessert.

Il avait eu un petit sourire en coin, ce même petit sourire qui faisait ressortir sa fossette qui faisait craquer Cassandra jadis. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à sa question/affirmation.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas savoir, avait-elle fini par dire, ça me fait plaisir. J'adore sortir au restaurant et cet endroit est magnifique. C'est ici qu'on avait fêté mes BUSES avec ma famille. On était resté durant la nuit. J'adore ce club et c'est tout à fait le genre d'endroit que déteste Bob. Je ne pourrais pas venir ici avec lui.

-Comment il peut détester… ça ? rit-il en désignant le cadre idyllique autour d'eux.

-Il aime pas trop que je lui rappelle que je suis plus riche qu'il ne le sera jamais. C'est l'inconvénient de sortir avec des gens qui… enfin bref. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien d'en parler avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux me parler de tout. Et contrairement à certaines personnes, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir de l'argent. Alors tu peux le dire que c'est l'inconvénient de sortir avec des gens qui ont besoin de travailler pour vivre.

-C'est un inconvénient, admit-elle. Je veux dire que je sens sa désapprobation quand je m'achète une paire de chaussure qui vaut son salaire mensuel. Je peux comprendre et je n'ai pas envie de le changer, pour rien au monde, mais c'est un peu mon monde aussi et il ne fait pas forcément l'effort de s'y adapter un minimum. Arrêtons de parler de moi. Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Non. Rien de sérieux en tout cas, pas pour l'instant. C'est plus dur que je pensais.

-De ?

-De trouver une fille selon mes critères. Je suis très difficile en fait. Je veux dire quand on sait que la première fille dont j'ai été attiré c'est ta sœur, ça met la barre haut.

Cassandra avait failli s'étouffer avec son dessert. Elle l'avait regardé avec les yeux ronds.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Franchement. C'est une bombasse ta sœur. Je suis à peu près certain que tous les mecs qui ont mis les pieds dans votre maison l'ont pensé.

-Tu essayes de me faire croire que si demain ma sœur divorce tu tenterais le coup avec elle ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je considère ta sœur comme une sorte de mentor. Mais à une époque, quand on était à Poudlard, vers mes 12, 13 ans, j'aurais pas été contre que ta sœur prenne en charge mon éducation sexuelle si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Oui. Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire.

-Mais franchement. C'était une passade, un fantasme en fait. J'imagine que ça a dû t'arriver avec des potes de ton frère ou de ta sœur. Ça ne voulait rien dire en soi. Tu es jalouse ?

-Non pas du tout. Je m'en doutais un peu. C'est le fait que tu l'admettes qui me fait un choc. Je veux dire qui n'est pas attiré par Callissandre ? Elle est gentille, elle est intelligente, elle est belle.

-Toi aussi tu es comme ça. Toi aussi tu es belle et intelligente. Ne te sous-estime pas. Vraiment.

La serveuse leur apportait leurs cafés ce qui permit à Cassandra de ne pas perdre contenance. Alors qu'elle marchait un peu devant lui, dans la forêt, elle repensa à ses paroles. Elle allait faire une remarque lorsqu'elle entendit en cri déchirant.

-C'est moi où…

Un second hurlement, encore plus déchirant que l'autre se fit entendre et des oiseaux s'envolèrent. Cassandra sut ce qu'elle devait faire à ce moment là. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius

-On y va, lâcha-t-il.

La seconde d'après, ils couraient dans la direction du hurlement, baguette à la main. Elle jeta un sort et une ligne apparut, tel un fil d'Ariane pour les guider vers les cris qu'ils entendaient désormais distinctement. Cassandra avait beaucoup amélioré son endurance depuis qu'elle avait intégré le programme de formation des Aurors. Bien plus que quand elle était Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle courait et elle ne vit pas Sirius mais un énorme chien dont les yeux brillaient d'intelligence. Elle hocha la tête. Il avait de la chance d'avoir comme animagus un animal aussi imposant. Cassandra faillit tomber contre une racine mais elle se rattrapa de justesse. Elle sentait le danger et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se tordre la cheville ou de perdre sottement du temps. Le fil s'arrêtait à l'orée du bois vers une clairière dégagée. Ils allaient y aller mais ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement en entendant des ricanements. Sirius se retransforma et ils se cachèrent derrière deux arbres, le temps d'examiner la situation. La jeune femme jetta un coup d'oeil et pu déterminer qu'il y avait une dizaine d'hommes dans la clairière, dans le centre. Ils portaient des capes noires avec un grand capuchon cachant leurs visages. Cassandra devint d'une pâleur cadavérique. Le mot Mangemort se forma sur ses lèvres et Sirius acquiesça. Il était devenu pâle lui aussi, comme si il allait bientôt voir la mort en face. Un autre hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. C'était à la limite du cri humain : homme ou femme, elle ne pouvait le savoir sans regarder. Il y avait tellement de douleur dedans qu'il dépassait la limite du supportable. Un autre coup d'oeil de la jeune femme montra qu'une famille était là. À première vue, il y avait un homme, la quarantaine, cheveux roux, ligoté voir même saucissonné par des liens magiques la tête en bas et sa femme était prostrée au sol. Du moins, elle imaginait que la personne brune au sol était sa femme.

Cassandra inspira profondément. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle forma son Patronus et l'envoya auprès de Alastor Maugrey. C'est lui qui arriverait le plus vite possible elle le savait.

-Cassandra…

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui et ils se regardèrent. Elle avait peur. Elle n'avait jamais fait cela avant. Chaque fois qu'elle s'était battue, c'était dans un cadre réglementé, avec des professeurs à proximité. Les yeux de Sirius débordaient d'une confiance absolue et d'un petit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant. Il essayait de lui transmettre une émotion. Elle laissa une ouverture dans son esprit blindé et elle vit une image dans sa tête. Sirius qui la prenait dans ses bras et la serrait à l'en étouffer, ses lèvres posées dans son cou. Elle hocha la tête, consciente de la signification de cette image, et elle referma son esprit. Elle aurait besoin de toute sa concentration. Aujourd'hui, elle allait mettre en œuvre ce qu'elle avait appris à faire en cours depuis 2 ans. Aujourd'hui elle allait ratatiner des mages noirs.


	3. L'enterrement

**Chapitre 2**

La jeune femme respira une dernière fois avant de se montrer et son premier sort fusa. Il toucha l'un des hommes sur le côté droit, celui qui tenait l'homme en l'air. L'homme prisonnier s'écrasa au sol et elle put voir que ces entraves avaient disparues. Il gisait au milieu de la clairière, près de son épouse qui continuait à pleurer, le visage en sang. Cassandra attira la baguette du Mangemort à elle et la glissa dans sa ceinture en quelques secondes. Dans le cas où sa propre baguette lui échapperait, elle en aurait eu une autre en rechange. Tout se passa extrêmement vite à ce moment là. Elle savait que tout se jouait dans la première dizaine de minutes, c'est ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris en tout cas.

Elle dévia un tir sur sa gauche d'un geste ample et créa un bouclier magique dans le même mouvement. Elle avait avancé pour faire face à un mangemort qui portait une barbe rousse. Elle lui jetta un Experliarmus, et courut vers le centre de la clairière vers la famille pour les protéger par un bouclier magique. Elle dégomma un autre mangemort au passage avant qu'il n'est le temps de réagir.

Elle vit un trait de lumière par dessus son épaule droit qui en toucha un autre. Elle se retourna quelques secondes. C'était Sirius qui s'était montré. Il avait un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. _4 de moins_ compta t'elle dans son esprit. Elle vit qu'il venait dans son sens par la gauche et qu'il engageait le combat avec un des mangemorts. Alors qu'elle allait atteindre le centre de la clairière, elle se figea prête à en découdre.

C'est alors qu'elle la remarqua. La petite fille qu'un des suppôts de Voldemort tenait en joue. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans à première vue. Elle avait encore un visage enfantin avec de grands yeux marrons et deux tresses brunes défaites. Sa robe était déchirée et elle saignait du genou. Elle avait l'air tétanisée, des larmes coulaient de sa joue en regardant ses parents au sol.

Destabilisée, Cassandra fut projetée contre un arbre plusieurs mètres plus loin et elle sentit du sang couler de sa plaie ouverte. Un cri franchit ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa baguette aussi elle put in extremis reformer son bouclier et devié le sort mortel qui fusait vers elle. Sirius se battait avec ardeur contre deux types à sa gauche et il paraissait en difficulté. Il reculait de plus en plus vers les arbres. Il fallait qu'ils gagnent du temps avant que les Aurors n'arrivent. Elle espérait que Maugrey soit au Ministère et qu'il ait eu son message rapidement, sinon, ils ne réussiraient peut-être pas à s'en sortir. Jamais, elle n'avait eu une telle rage de vaincre. Elle se releva précipitamment, et fit face à son agresseur. La jeune femme engagea le duel. Il lui lança un sort et quand il heurta son bouclier, celui-ci implosa. Elle ne réfléchissait plus du tout, la solution s'imposa d'elle-même. Elle devait vaincre la magie noire par une magie un peu plus élaborée que les bons vieux sorts de Poudlard. Elle se rappela d'un vieux sort qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'un de ces livres poussiéreux qui ornaient la bibliothèque des Aurors. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait mais elle essaya. Le Mangemort hurla de douleur et elle remarqua que sa main avec sa baguette était partie en fumée. Elle esquissa un sourire. Un craquement derrière elle lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un avait transplané derrière elle. Ennemi ou allié, elle l'ignorait cependant.

-Endoloris !

Elle ne hurla même pas. Elle n'allait pas leur donner cette satisfaction alors que chaque fibre de son corps implosait encore et encore. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui versait de l'or fondu sur l'intégralité de son corps et qu'on lui fouettait sa chair mise à vif. Le Mangemort manchot continuait de hurler tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang. Un trait vert mit fin à ses souffrances et elle sentit quelqu'un qui la frappait dans les côtes alors qu'un second endoloris la fit pleurer de douleur. La personne qui l'avait attaquée avec tant de lâcheté venait de tuer son camarade d'un même sang froid. Il allait l'achever maintenant. C'était sans compter sur la baguette glissée dans sa ceinture. Elle figea l'homme derrière elle avec une facilité déconcertante et elle lui arracha sa baguette des mains avant de la briser en deux. Elle le nargua quelques secondes et lui arracha son capuchon. C'était un homme jeune et blond. Il avait des yeux marrons noisettes, et peu de machoîre. Il avait un air cruel sur le visage qui lui retirait toute beauté.

Elle tourna la tête vers Sirius, il semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller, aussi elle se tourna vers la famille au moment où l'un des derniers mangemorts debout prononça le «_kedavra_» vers la femme au sol. Cassandra hurla et lui lança un sortilège de Doloris, mais il était trop tard, le corps de la femme reposait sans vie dans le sol et la fillette hurlait. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui jetter un sortilège impardonnable. Mais elle l'avait fait, elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il hurla de douleur et un spasme l'envahit alors qu'il tombait dans l'herbe. Elle avait envie de le tuer et de le faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

Face à la défaite manifeste de son camp, le Mangemort qui tenait la gamine, contre lui et bloquée par son coude, la frappa avec violence pour essayer de s'enfuir. L'enfant tomba au sol, évanouie. Cassandra allait intervenir quand la cavalerie débarqua. En quelques minutes, tout fut terminé après plusiers sortilèges de stupéfaction de lancer. Elle sentit des bras la serrer fort, alors même que son corps lui faisait mal. On lui demandait si ça allait. Elle tourna les yeux pour voir sa sœur. Elle secoua la tête. Non. Elle n'allait pas bien. Elle tourna la tête et vit Sirius, il avait du sang sur la figure mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui sourire alors qu'il répondait à une question de Fol Oeil. Les soeurs Thompson se rapprochèrent alors que certains des Aurors sur place félicitaient la cadette. Mais Cassandra n'avait pas envie de sourire. Pas plus que la dizaine de personne présentes. Le corps de la femme fut recouvert alors que l'enfant se réveillait. Cassandra qui voulait rejoindre Sirius, se détacha de l'emprise de sa sœur et d'un pas mal assuré parce qu'elle était blessé et qu'elle souffrait, la rejoignit. La fillette la reconnut, se releva et se précipita dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot. Cassandra fit signe aux autres qu'elle gérait. Elle la laissa pleurer contre son épaule. Elle était toute petite. 8 ans pas plus. Ces cheveux brun aux lueurs rousses étaient couverts de terre. Elle releva ses yeux bleus et son chagrin fit du mal à Cassandra. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait mal au coeur. La vie de la fillette serait changée à jamais. Elle ne pourrait pas s'en remettre. Elle devrait faire avec. Cassandra lui caressa la joue avec gentillesse pour qu'elle se détende.

-Vous êtes des Aurors ? lui demanda-t-elle quand elle réussit à parler.

-Oui ma puce, répondit Cassandra comprenant que ce n'était pas une moldue.

-Maman elle… elle.. et Papa…

-Ton Papa a été transféré à l'hôpital le plus proche, les Médicomages s'occuperont de lui. Est-ce que tu peux me dire ton nom et celui de ton père ? On va demander à un membre de ta famille de venir te chercher au Ministère de la Magie.

-Juliet Caprioti et mon papa s'appelle Anthony. Le frère de mon Papa travaille dans le chemin de Traverse dans la banque mais il n'est pas là en ce moment.

-Il n'y a personne d'autres ?

-La famille de Maman mais ce sont des Moldus. Et ils ne savent pas pour nous, sanglota-t-elle. Je veux voir mon Papa.

-Écoute ma puce, tu vas venir avec moi et je vais t'emmener voir ton papa.

Cassandra essaya de se relever mais elle fut prise de vertige. Elle secoua la tête et regarda la petite fille en souriant faiblement. Celle-ci lui donnait la main.

-Écoute Juliet. Tu vois la dame là bas. C'est ma sœur. Elle va te conduire à ton papa. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Il faudra être très forte dans les prochains jours, on va faire revenir ton oncle où qu'il soit.

-Maman..

-Oui je sais. Calli ? Tu peux l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste ? Son nom est Juliet Caprioti. C'est une Sang Mêlée. Sa mère était moldue. Son oncle travaille à Gringotts mais il n'est pas là pour le moment. C'est ce que j'ai appris. ah oui son père s'appelle Anthony Caprioti.

Elle avait parlé à sa sœur en français et l'avait appelé Calli devant les autres Aurors ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais fait. Maugrey la regardait d'un air étrange, mais il regardait toujours tout le monde comme ça. Mais sa sœur elle ne tilta pas. Elle lui répondit sur un même ton et en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu viens avec nous. Tu es blessée.

-Non ça va très bien. Franchement. Je vais rester avec Sirius.

-Tu devrais y aller, répondit Sirius, qui visiblement avait compris la conversation. Elle a reçu le sortilège de Doloris deux fois de suite.

-Cafteur, siffla Cassandra en le fusillant du regard. Ça va. Vraiment ça va. J'ai juste envie d'une douche.

-Cassandra Déborah Thompson, tu me suis à l'hôpital ou je t'y contrains. Et franchement, tu ne veux pas savoir si je peux lancer l'Imperium. Et ça me ferait vraiment mal de l'utiliser contre toi mais je le ferais. Alors on y va tout de suite.

-Ok. Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets. Mais je te suis. Tu serais vraiment capable de me lancer un sort impardonnable. Hum.. Sirius, tu veux bien m'emmener ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent de transplaner.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la seconde d'après, ils étaient à l'hôpital. Quand le meilleur ami de son frère la vit, il arriva directement vers elle. Il avait compris que c'était en rapport avec les Aurors qui avaient débarqué. Il lui fit différents examens sans lui poser la moindre question. Il avait l'habitude avec les Aurors. Il lui parla d'autres choses jusqu'à ce que Charles arrive et ouvre la porte alors qu'il examinait ses côtes fêlées. Il se précipita vers sa sœur et la serra jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse comprendre qu'elle avait mal. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et elles coulaient. Elle vit l'ami de Charles les laisser seuls. La jeune femme lui essuya ses larmes, émue. Son frère pleurait de soulagement et de peur. Pour elle. Le voir lui fit du bien.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Tu vas bien ? Sirius m'a raconté. Mais franchement, la prochaine fois que tu croises des Mangemorts, envoie moi un patronus. Pas seulement à Maugrey. Oh mon Dieu. Tout va bien heureusement.. !

-Non. Elle est morte Charles. La femme. Ils l'ont assassiné parce que c'était une moldue et ils allaient tous les tuer. Je..j'ai jetté un sort impardonnable. Le sortilège de Doloris. J'ai perdu mon sang froid et.. je ne veux pas être renvoyée du programme pour une erreur aussi sotte.

-Tu as sauvé la vie de deux personnes avec Sirius aujourd'hui. Si tu avais un doute sur ta vocation d'Auror.. arrête d'y penser. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Bob pour lui dire de..

-Non. Ne fais pas ça. Il va revenir totalement flippé et en plus il va m'empêcher d'aller au Survivor Camp.

-Tu comptes y aller ? s'étonna son frère avant de sourire.

-Évidemment. Je vais demander si j'ai le droit bien sûr. Mais franchement, j'ai bossé trop dur dessus pour ne pas y aller. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son frère se lavait les mains et enfilait des gants stériles.

-Je finis de te soigner. Tu as mal ici.

-Ouuuui, glapit-elle.

Son Médicomage arriva les sourcils froncés, prêt à en découdre.

-Paul ? Ne me laisse pas avec ce fou, il veut jouer au Médicomage.

-Lâche ta petite sœur. Elle a besoin de tranquillité. Le chef du service va arriver, on a pas le droit de prescrire des potions sans supervision, expliqua t'il à Cassandra. Ton ami n'a rien, en fait. Il t'attend devant la porte.

-La petite fille ? Juliet ? Son père a été..

-Ils l'ont endormie, elle était trop sous le choc et Callissandre m'a dit qu'elle s'en chargeait personnellement. Le père est dans un léger coma mais il va s'en sortir. Tu devrais être fière de toi.

Le chef de service lui prescrit des potions. Quand il apprit qu'elle était une Auror et une Thompson, il regarda Charles, leva les sourcils et ajouta qu'il lui prescrivait du repos obligatoire. Mais dans ses yeux on voyait qu'il n'y croyait pas trop.

-J'ai dit à votre petit ami que vous deviez vous reposer, mademoiselle. Si vous ne m'écoutez pas, écoutez le. C'est pour votre bien.

Charles regarda son meilleur ami et ils eurent un sourire amusé. Cassandra ne dit rien sauf quand Sirius rentra dans la pièce. Elle lui donna un pseudo coup dans le bras ce qui lui arracha une grimace.

-Tu as fait croire qu'on était ensemble.

-Je n'ai rien dit du tout mais je ne l'ai pas détrompé. Sinon je n'aurais pas su comment tu allais banane. Je vais la ramener Charles. Retourne auprès de Sophie. L'enterrement est à quelle heure ?

-14h30. Tu es sûr que tu veux la ramener ? Elle peut être chiante quand elle s'y met. Je ne veux pas t'imposer ça.

-"_Elle_" rappelle qu'elle est présente et qu'elle entend tout ce que vous dîtes. Et elle est capable de se débrouiller toute seule.

La jeune femme se releva, agita sa baguette magique et elle fut de nouveau habillée. Son frère rentra chez elle. Et une fois seule avec Sirius, elle le stoppa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une cheminée.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, Sirius. On peut aller dans un parc s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça et il lui acheta une glace à la vanille et au caramel qu'elle mangea en plein milieu d'un parc pour enfant. Il commençait à se faire tard.

-Tu crois qu'il leur reste des chambres de libre au Club ? Bob est pas là ce soir et je ne vais pas le faire revenir pour si peu… et je ne sais pas, on pourrait passer la nuit là-bas.

-Ma moto est là-bas de toute façon. Je pensais y retourner plus tard, je pensais que tu ne voulais pas…

Il se tut et la jeune femme saisit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils transplanèrent dans le club où ils avaient déjeuné. Cassandra s'assit sur un des fauteuils de l'entrée en attendant que Sirius revienne. Il ne tarda pas et lui dit que c'était bon. Cassandra faillit rire en voyant le groom. On serait dit dans une des BD de Spirou qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il avait même un petit chapeau bleu ridicule. Le groom ouvrit la porte d'une des multiples suites du club et les laissa après que Sirius lui ait laissé un généreux pourboire. C'était avant qu'il voit la suite et là son visage se décomposa.

-Sirius ? Il y a un problème ?

-Deux secondes. Je reviens dans deux secondes.

Il disparut dans la seconde. La jeune femme admira le cadre idyllique. Il y avait en arrivant un petit salon avec deux canapés qui avait l'air très confortables et une table basse aux lignes épurées. Dans le fond de la pièce, il y avait un grand balcon où l'on se rendait par des portes vitrées et des rideaux d'une blancheur immaculée. La jeune femme se sentait un peu sale aussi, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle aimait beaucoup le décor. Elle même avait fait installé des vasques dans ces salles de bain et, elle trouvait que la baignoire en marbre creusée dans le sol donnait un certain cachet à la pièce. Cela lui faisait penser aux bains dans la Rome Antique ou encore à celle des préfets à Poudlard. Elle était grande en plus, elle aurait presque pu faire une brasse dedans. Elle se fit couler un bain chaud avec plein de mousse et s'immergea totalement dedans.

-Cassandra ? demanda Sirius.

-Je suis là.

Il arriva dans la salle de bain et tourna les yeux.

-Non mais tu peux rester tu sais. Il y a un problème ?

-Je.. je ne pensais pas qu'ils nous donneraient cette suite, il n'y a qu'une chambre. Ils n'en ont pas d'autres. Je suis désolé.

-Parce que tu crois qu'on va dormir ? La dernière fois qu'on a été une nuit ensemble, on a parlé jusqu'au matin. Franchement, pas de souci. Par contre, si tu pouvais juste sortir le temps que je..

Il se leva avant qu'elle eut terminé et il ferma la porte, non sans lui avoir jetté un dernier coup d'oeil. Elle pensa à son elfe et elle l'appela. Tinky arriva derrière elle. Elle lui demanda de lui apporter quelques affaires de toilette et des affaires pour la nuit et pour le lendemain. L'elfe arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite valise et son vanity case. Elle sortit du bain, s'enroula dans une serviette chaude et elle l'envoya aller chercher des affaires pour Sirius aussi chez lui, et cette fois-ci, c'était l'elfe de Sirius qui arriva dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires. La jeune femme s'essuya et enfila sa nuisette et sa robe de chambre. Sirius était sur la terrasse, elle le voyait contre la balustrade. Il se retourna et quand il la vit en nuisette, son regard glissa de ses jambes nues à sa tête.

-J'allais te proposer d'aller manger un truc mais je vais faire venir un…

On frappa à la porte et Sirius, baguette à la main ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer un Groom qui poussait un chariot avec une bouteille de champagne, une cloche et une grande corbeille de fruit. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et il portait une robe bleue nuit très élégante. Il regarda un instant Cassandra en nuisette et il sourit d'un air un peu paternel.

-Avec les compliments de la maison.

-Hum. Merci Alfred.

-Je vais remettre le panneau ne pas déranger monsieur Black. Passez une bonne soirée.

Cassandra regarda son ami d'un air goguenard. _Avec les compliments de la maison ? _La jeune femme ne devait pas être la seule que le jeune homme avait ramené ici apparemment. Il connaissait même le nom de son ami. Sirius eut un petit sourire en soulevant la bouteille de champagne du sceau de glaçons.

-En fait tu es un habitué, c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont donné la suite dénommée le _cocon d__'__amour_ ?

-J'ai ramené des filles parfois. Mais pas au point d'être un habitué.

-Sirius ? J'ai une question à te poser, indiscrète sûrement.. tu n'avais pas déjà réservé avant, la chambre en pensant que je montrais avec toi pour autre chose n'est-ce pas ? rosit-elle. Rassure moi…

-Pas avec toi. J'ai réservé cette chambre pour être avec quelqu'un certes mais c'était il y a longtemps et comme elle n'a pas pu se libérer j'avais l'intention de passer la nuit ici, seul.

-Okay. je voulais juste qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en buvant le champagne et en mangeant des fruits et le fromage sous la cloche, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se mette à bailler.

-Je suis désolée, tu disais..

-Va t'allonger. Je vais juste prendre un oreiller et un drap et je vais dormir sur le canapé.

La jeune femme leva le sourcil. Sirius ? Dormir sur le canapé ? Elle secoua la tête en se levant.

-Ne fais pas ta prude Sirius Black. Le lit est gigantesque. Tu prends un côté, je prend un côté, on en parlera pas à Bob parce qu'il t'assassinerait et tout le monde est content.

-Je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Sirius. Ça fait tellement de temps que je n'ai pas dormi seule, c'est l'absence de quelqu'un à mes côtés qui me ferait bizarre. Franchement. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Tu es mon ami.

Elle s'installa dans le lit après avoir pris sa potion. Sirius arriva bientôt et se glissa dedans. Il regarda la jeune femme et il lui sourit. Il voulait savoir si cela la dérangeait si il lisait un peu avant de d'éteindre sa lampe. Cassandra le trouva mignon de lui demander la permission de lire.

-Non bien sûr que non. Bonne nuit Sirius.

Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Sirius observa son dos et sa respiration lente. Il avait eu peur pour elle aujourd'hui. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son bonheur à elle passait au dessus du sien. Elle l'avait impressionné, vraiment impressionnée. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle n'y paraissait. Quand les Aurors étaient arrivés, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se retourna et elle se colla à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle dormait profondément alors qu'elle avait fermé les yeux quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Sirius glissa une main sur les hanches de Cassandra et elle gémit légèrement. Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. Il l'aimait. C'était ça l'explication à son interrogation. Il l'aimait plus que lui-même. Il la chérissait plus que toutes les autres qu'il avait fréquenté par le passé. Mais elle avait beau être là avec lui, elle n'était pas libre. Il éteignit la lampe et la serra contre lui. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que le sommeil vienne. Le jeune homme se réveilla quand il entendit Cassandra l'appeler. Elle murmurait son nom à son oreille d'un air langoureux. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux et il vit les lèvres de Cassandra auprès des siennes. Il faisait nuit noire et quand il prononça son nom, la jeune femme se rapprocha plus encore. Une pulsion le poussa à l'embrasser. Elle gémit légèrement tout en lui rendant son baiser. Elle continuait de l'appeler, alors qu'il se plaçait sur elle, qu'il la caressait et qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Sirius sentait l'excitation le gagner. Il glissa ses mains sur le corps de sa partenaire et elle se mouvait sous lui avec grâce et sensualité. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, lui mordilla les lèvres et il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait tout en lui écartant les cuisses. Il vit soudain les grands yeux verts de Cassandra le regarder avec horrification.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire ?

Il se dégagea rapidement, la jeune femme le regardait sans comprendre, elle paraissait lui en vouloir et s'en vouloir à elle-même.

-Je..

Sirius se réveilla presque en sursautant. La jeune femme dormait toujours profondément à son côté. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait rêvé de ça, précisément maintenant. Il avait déjà fait des rêves érotiques avec Cassandra mais jamais elle ne le regardait avec horrification. Il baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme qui avait posé sa tête sur son torse. On l'entendait à peine quand elle dormait. Il la dégagea légèrement et se leva pour se passer la tête sous l'eau. Il ne devait pas l'effrayer ou encore la faire fuir. Il devrait simplement attendre. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Et il eut une révélation. Il était Sirius Black, nom de nom. Il n'allait pas laisser un petit ami gênant lui barrer le passage. Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Dès qu'elle reviendrait du Survivor Camp, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour qu'elle soit à lui, quitte à payer lui-même une fille pour qu'elle se jette sur Bob. Il sourit. Oui décidément, c'était une bonne idée. Quand elle reviendrait, elle serait à lui pour de bon. Il n'avait que trop attendu. James l'aiderait à coup sûr. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien.

Lorsque Cassandra ouvrit les yeux le matin, elle était à moitié sur Sirius. Elle se redressa doucement et s'étira. Elle essaya de ne pas le réveiller et elle se réfugia dans la salle de bain. Il était tôt, mais elle devait aller au QG des Aurors. Elle devait écrire un rapport sur la veille et supplier Maugrey d'aller au Survivor Camp. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour qu'on l'empêche d'y aller. Quand elle fut nue, elle s'observa dans la glace. La potion avait fait des merveilles même si elle avait encore mal. Elle avait juste un bleu sur l'équivalent de 3 côtes mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait se résorber aussi vite. Une fois lavée, elle mit une bose dose de pommade sur son bleu. Elle eut l'impression pendant une minute d'avoir projeté contre sa blessure un jet d'eau glacée. Elle frissonna.

-_Ferula_.

Un bandage vient l'enserrer et la jeune femme soupira d'aise. Elle enfila la robe noire que son elfe lui avait apporté la veille et tira ses cheveux en arrière en une queue de cheval. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de retourner chez elle avant l'enterrement pour se changer. C'était une robe appropriée pour un enterrement et pour le temps magnifique qui s'annonçait. Elel s'observa plus attentivement dans la glace. Elle avait toujours les marques de la bataille de la veille sur le visage et elle n'avait pas la potion appropriée pour les faire disparaitre. Et puis elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Un fond de teint devrait suffire.

-Cassandra ? l'appela Sirius d'un ton hésitant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et observa pendant quelques secondes la musculature de Sirius qui s'étirait en fermant les yeux. il avait dormi torse nu. Elle n'avait même pas fait attention la veille quand il s'était couché. Elle le fit un peu sursauter quand elle le salua et lui demanda si il avait bien dormi.

-Ouais ça va. Je croyais que tu étais partie.

-Non pas encore. Je me suis réveillée, y'a 20 minutes.

-Tu as déjà pris tes potions ?

-Oui maman.

Sirius sourit et la frôla pour aller prendre une douche. Elle se rendit sur le balcon et observa la forêt d'un air soucieux. Elle avait failli mourir la veille. À Epping Forest. Plus personne n'était en sécurité nul part. Une famille bien tranquille était partie pique niquer la veille et en quelques heures, ils avaient subi plus qu'un humain ne devait endurer. Elle repensa à la petite fille, à la petite Juliet et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait l'âge de son neveu et avait vu sa mère se faire torturer et tuer. Elle n'avait pas assisté à son débriefing mais il semblait évident que son père aussi s'était fait torturer. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fermé les yeux trop longtemps sur ce qui se passait depuis quelques temps. Les gens disparaissaient, mourraient tout simplement parce qu'une personne avait décidé qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Cela n'avait que trop duré. Il fallait qu'elle agisse plus concrètement. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'avoir son diplôme d'Auror pour ça. Dès qu'elle rentrerait du Survivor Camp où elle irait même si Maugrey lui interdisait, elle irait à Poudlard offrir ses services à Dumbledore. Elle ferait comme les autres membres de sa famille. Depuis toujours elle avait compris qu'elle était née avec de grandes capacités et qu'elle devait les mettre au service des plus faibles. Elle avait voulu faire parti de l'élite des Aurors pour ça et il était temps qu'elle mette en accord ses pensées et ses actes. Elle n'avait que trop tardé.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Sirius parler avec quelqu'un et le remercier. Elle rentra dans la suite. Elle remarqua le plateau posé sur la table du petit salon. Il y avait que des choses qu'elle aimait. Elle se demanda si Sirius avait demandé un plateau juste pour elle. Elle voulu lui demander quand elle constata que le jeune homme portait uniquement une serviette noué sur le côté. Ses muscles saillants se voyaient parfaitement.

-Tu as l'intention de me mater longtemps ou je peux aller m'habiller ?

-Je ne te mate pas du tout !

Sa réplique aurait eu plus d'effet si elle n'avait pas senti ses joues devenir rouge. Sirius éclata de rire. Sa voix grave raisonna dans la pièce quand il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle marmonna un "_Sale Pitiponk va_" avant de regarder plus attentivement le plateau posé sur la table..Elle fit une moue ravie avant de se demander si Sirius avait commandé des fruits frais et du fromage fouetté exprès pour elle. Elle sentit sa main dans son dos et il s'installa sur le canapé.

-Café ? C'est ce que boivent les Français au petit-déjeuner, non ?

Il la taquinait toujours sur ses origines françaises. Lui-même parlait plutôt bien cette langue en plus. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande où il avait appris d'ailleurs. Elle lui tira la langue pour la forme. Il rit.

-Pas toujours mais moi je vais prendre un thé noir de Chine. Je bois toujours un thé noir avant de faire autre chose, c'est mon rituel du matin après la douche.

On frappa à la porte et la jeune femme lève la sourcil. Son ami avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres se leva pour ouvrir. Un jeune asiatique grand et que Cassandra trouva très bel homme, entra dans la pièce avec un plateau en argent en main. Cassandra y vit une théière en porcelaine et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Votre théière de thé noir, monsieur. Avec toutes nos excuses.

Le jeune homme avait l'air gêné. Sirius, lui prie le plateau des mains et sourit.

-Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. Bonne journée à vous.

Il referma la porte et Cassandra était scotchée…

-Mais comment… ?

-Je te connais bien c'est tout.

Il lui servit une tasse de thé et ils prirent un rapide petit déjeuner tout en discutant du Survivor Camp. Sirius semblait réellement intéressé par la procédure. Elle ne tarda pas à se rendre au ministère de la magie par Cheminée. L'intérêt des club pour Sorciers, c'est qu'il y avait de la poudre de cheminette dans toutes les chambres. Elle le laissa avec un "On se voit à l'enterrement" juste après avoir mis son chapeau de sorcière.

Elle arriva dans le tumulte du Ministère de la Magie en quelques minutes et elle soupira. Elle devait réussir à boucler son rapport en peu de temps et aller voir Maugrey. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide, regarda comme tous les matins la statue au centre de la pièce. Elle jetta un Gallion dedans comme si elle faisait un vœu dans la fontaine de Trévi. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien. Elle courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur et elle se faufila avant qu'il ne se referme. En voyant les portes se fermer, elle pria pour que tout se passe bien et elle commençait à sentir son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Elle détestait la paperasse…Vraiment. Elle avait dû remplir des dizaines de papiers, se répéter encore et encore, signer, parapher chacune des 90 parchemins du dossier. Elle était énervée. Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de parler à d'autres Aurors. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, elle avait dû passer directement dans le bureau administratif. C'était la procédure. Elle quitta la salle, en tenant les parchemins. Elle les déposa sur le bureau du responsable,"_Lord Paperasse__"_comme tous les Aurors l'appelaient. C'était un homme d'un âge indéfinissable. Il était âgé, c'était sûr et il faisait parti des murs du QG, tout le monde le connaissait. Il avait une touffe de cheveux blanc, mais il était rasé de près. Il avait des yeux marrons pétillants et il était très attachant. Parfois, il fermait les yeux et il était souvent arrivé que des Médicomages soient appelés en urgence parce que plus personne ne l'entendait. Alors il ouvrait les yeux et regardait les gens d'un air surpris. Il avait connu tellement de générations d'Aurors que ses funérailles risquaient d'être animées. La grande tante de Cassandra qui avait été une Auror dans son temps l'avait déjà connu.

-Merci Thompson. Maugrey m'a fait dire qu'ils vous attendaient tous.

Cassandra le regarda d'un air étrange. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois au début de ses études. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir d'elle ? Elle secoua la tête, lui souhaita une bonne journée. Elle se demanda qui il entendait par le tous. Quand elle débarqua dans l'open space des Aurors, elle se fit dévisager. Un silence se fit entendre. Ce qui était rare dans ce bureau. Elle se sentit devenir pâle et elle se figea. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire qui avait commencé. Sinon elle l'aurait étranglé probablement. Elle avança vers le bureau fermé de Maugrey sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. C'était la tradition quand des mages noirs se faisaient attraper, mais c'était pour les Aurors pas pour les apprentis… On saluait par ce geste la reconnaissance que les Aurors n'ont jamais. Ils vivaient dans le seul but de rendre ce monde meilleur et ils mourraient dans l'anonymat. La seule reconnaissance qu'ils avaient, leur venait de leurs semblables. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'applaudissait. Elle trouvait cela gênant, aussi elle eut un sourire en coin et elle le ouvrit le bureau de Maugrey. Il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Kingsley et d'autres de ses amis avec lesquels ils avaient préparé le Survivor Camp.

-Vous vouliez me voir ?

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire ce qu'ils pensaient. C'était le problème avec les Aurors. Ils savaient plus que bien cacher leurs émotions.

-Laissez nous, dit Maugrey.

Kingsley hocha légèrement la tête et se leva suivit des autres. Quand il passa près d'elle, il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il lui disait que tout irait bien. Ils avaient fixés des petits codes entre eux, presque imperceptibles pour les autres. Cela leur avait sauvé la mise tellement de fois. Elle aurait préféré qu'il reste avec elle. Elle aurait été moins impressionnée. Elle n'avait jamais été seule avec Maugrey. Le grand Maugrey, comme disait sa sœur. Une figure de proue des Aurors. Il était légendaire parmi eux. Il débusquait les mages noirs comme on débusquait des lapins. Il les sortait de leurs trous et les envoyait à Azkaban tout aussi vite. Cassandra resta droite comme un i. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Quand il lui demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille en lui faisant signe de s'assoir, elle se détendit. La jeune femme lui raconta tout le déroulement. Il avait fermé les yeux et lui posait des questions sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

-De la rage. Une rage incommensurable. Si j'avais pu, je l'aurais tuer. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, je l'aurais probablement tuer. Et aussi un sentiment d'impuissance…

-On aurait été débarrassé d'un Mangemort de plus. Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Thompson ? Ne me force pas à te tirer les vers du nez. Je veux le véritable rapport. Pas celui falsifié que tu as remis à Lord Paperasse. De quoi tu as peur ? D'avoir des ennuis ?

-Absolument pas. Je n'ai pas peur de l'administration.

-Alors de quoi as-tu peur ?

-De perdre l'estime des autres Aurors, de ne pas me faire respecter par ceux qui un jour, j'espère, deviendront mes pairs et ma famille. C'est tout.

-Tu as jeté un sort impardonnable, hein ?

-Oui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et soutenir son regard fut l'une des épreuves les plus douloureuses qu'aient eu à subir la jeune femme. Il semblait lire en elle alors qu'elle était une excellente occlumens et qu'il ne pouvait percer la barrière de son esprit.

-Doloris, hein ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

-J'ai été… libérée de le voir souffrir. Et ensuite…Je me déteste de l'avoir fait. D'avoir été contrainte de le faire. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je ne peux et ne veux pas être ce genre de personne. J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de mon âme est morte. Je ne veux pas perdre mon âme et les valeurs qui ont été les miennes toute ma vie. Je suis prête à subir les conséquences de mes actes, monsieur. Je comprendrais si vous souhaitiez me renvoyer du programme. Mais je continuerais ma lutte contre la magie noire et les Mangemorts, jusqu'à ce que l'on soit débarrassé définitivement de cette sale engeance. Que je le fasse légalement ou pas.

Un silence se fit entendre et la jeune femme ne savait pas ce que Maugrey pensait. Il la regardait impassible et la jeune femme avait peur tout à coup d'être allée trop loin dans son explication. Elle avait suivi le conseil de son frère. Elle devait dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. C'était Maugrey. Son mentor, celui de sa sœur et de tant d'autres. Son avis comptait plus que celui de Scrimgeour par exemple. Alors qu'il était son supérieur direct. Le responsable de la formation des apprentis aurors. Mais si elle lui avait raconté ça, il l'aurait mis sur la touche, sans explication. Il ne comprenait pas les écarts de conduite. Elle se rappelait de la fois où tous ces camarades et elle s'étaient tous fait renvoyés chez eux parce qu'il les avait surpris au Chaudron Baveur à boire un coup le midi. Ils n'étaient pas du tout fun ou amusant, il était tellement strict et réglo. Cela faisait de lui un Auror brillant mais austère et il était guère apprécié des apprentis.

Maugrey se leva et la jeune femme se leva à son tour. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras et les pressa légèrement.

-Tu seras une grande Auror. Va rejoindre les autres. Scrimgeour voudra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Ressors lui la version du rapport.

-Merci monsieur.

Il hocha la tête et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle vit sa sœur et laissa une brèche dans son esprit. "_Je suis fi__è__re de toi Cassis_". Callissandra s'avança vers elle et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles allèrent vers la petite cuisine des Aurors où la de l'eau chaude les attendait à longueur de journée. Les Aurors étaient de grands consommateurs de boissons chaudes. C'était ce que sa grande tante lui disait depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Sa sœur la regardait avec une pointe d'inquiétude, et lui demanda si elle voulait déjeuner avec elle et quelques autres ou si elle avait des choses à faire pour le Survivor camp. Elle prit deux tasses de thé et mit l'eau dans la bouilloire.

-J'ai des trucs à faire. On se voit cet après-midi de toute façon. Je partirais juste après l'enterrement, on va avoir besoin de moi là-bas. Avant que la _meute _ne débarque.

-En parlant de meute, j'ai vu Potter, Black, Lupin et l'autre petit gros là…

-Pettigrew.

-Oui c'est ça. Ils étaient totalement déchirés. Il était quoi.. 4 heures du matin. Et ils étaient à deux doigts de se battre à mains nus avec des gars totalement cinglés. Moi qui croyait que Remus Lupin était un gars gentil et doux, bah franchement…j''ai été impressionnée. Apparemment, il avait fait sortir le loup qui est en lui !

Callissandre connaissait bien Remus et avait poussé sa sœur à le _tester_ comme elle disait alors qu'ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'ils étaient tous les deux Préfets pour les Gryffondors. Elle l'avait trouvé mignon, doux et gentil, qualités que sa sœur trouvait rare chez les gens. Cassandra avait regardé sa sœur à l'époque comme si elle était folle. Elle adorait Remus, c'est vrai. Il était tel que décrit par sa sœur et elle savait qu'il était un loup garou en plus. Il lui en avait fait part en lui promettant de ne jamais rien dire à personne sans sa permission. Ils étaient en 4è année et elle l'avait surpris entrain de lire des articles sur des potions endiguant la "lycanthropie" dans un coin de la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas été gênée ou avait pris peur. Elle l'avait regardé avec affection et lui avait dit qu'il était normal qu'il n'accepte pas totalement son état et que si il avait envie d'en parler, elle l'écouterait sans aucun préjugé. Elle l'acceptait comme il était. Elle lui avait dit que l'un de ses oncles éloignés avait épousé une Vélane et que les différences faisaient nos forces et qu'elles rendaient le monde meilleur et plus tolérant. Elle l'avait invité chez elle quand elle avait appris qu'il était lui aussi Préfet et il avait été impressionné par son environnement familial. Il avait laissé échapper qu'il était un loup garou devant tout le monde et personne ne l'avait jugé. Bien au contraire. Ils avaient fait comme si c'était normal. Ils ne l'avaient pas pris pour une bête de foire. Sa mère qui était médicomage lui avait même conseillé certaines plantes avant sa transformation afin de réduire un peu la douleur. Il n'existait aucune potion pour son mal, ou du moins, elles étaient encore en test et ne pourraient être mise sur le marché avant une bonne dizaine d'année.

Cassis regarda sa sœur avec des yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Il a pété le nez d'un type d'un coup de boule phénoménal. C'était juste magnifique. Je veux dire le voir aussi libéré.. Il devait sortir toute cette pression qui était en lui. Je t'avais dit à l'époque qu'il fallait que tu sortes avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être un formidable amant, soupira-t-elle. Son côté bestial…

-Calli. On est au boulot. Et puis on parle de Remus ! Il est comme un frère pour moi ! Franchement, tu es entrain de me dire que j'aurais dû coucher avec lui ? Tu dis vraiment de ces conneries ! ajouta t'elle en riant.

-Au moins j'ai réussi à te faire sourire et à voir que tu vas bien. Tu ne m'as pas donné de tes nouvelles hier. Si Charles m'avait pas dit que Sirius te surveillait… j'étais inquiète. Tu es ma petite sœur. On fait un métier dur mais j'ai eu peur pour toi en voyant ton Patronus et j'ai été inquiète. Je voulais que tu le saches. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de t'exprimer mon soulagement de te voir en vie.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Calli. Tu pourras me passer une paire de lunettes pour l'enterrement ?

Sa soeur servit les deux tasses de thé et acquiesça.

-Bob t'a cherché cette nuit. Apparemment, il est revenu plus tôt et a filé chez Charles pour savoir où tu étais. J'étais là-bas. Charles et moi on s'est concerté en speed et je lui ai dit que tu étais au QG pour le projet de Survivor Camp. C'est donc la version officielle. Où que tu sois allée avec Sirius, Bob ne sait même pas que tu étais avec lui. Je lui ai certifié que tu étais ici. Ne va pas me faire mentir.

-Merci de l'avoir fait pour moi, je ne voulais…

-Ma loyauté t'est acquise, maintenant et à jamais l'interrompit-elle avant de poursuivre. Sauf si tu vires Mangemort. Dans ce cas, je me ferais une joie de te détruire, sœur ou pas. Je te ferais revenir sur le droit chemin. Mais sinon, on se couvre nos arrières. Nous sommes du même sang. C'est notre devoir. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Cassandra était en larmes. Elle avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son petit-ami et les larmes coulaient toute seule. C'était un cérémonie magnifique, à l'image de son existence. Ils avaient célébré l'homme merveilleux qu'était le père de Sophie, et son combat pour la vie et pour l'égalité. Mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle tourna les yeux vers Lily et vit les yeux verts de sa meilleure amie embués de larmes. Elle lui tendit la main et Lily la serra. Elles étaient debout dans le cimetière et elles restèrent quelques minutes là, alors que les gens remontaient l'allée. Cassandra vit la petite bouille rousse de son neveu venir vers elle, elle s'accroupit à son niveau.

-Tu crois qu'il est au ciel avec Grand-père George ? murmura le petit garçon en essuyant ses larmes avec sa manche.

Le petit garçon faisait référence à l'arrière grand père de Cassis qui était mort deux ans avant.

-Oui mon ange. Et ils jouent probablement au Quidditch en ce moment même.

-Je suis triste de voir Sophie triste. Je l'aime bien Sophie. Elle est toujours gentille avec moi. Et maintenant, elle est triste.

Elle lui avait pris la main et elle s'était redressée. Elle avait fait signe aux autres de marcher devant et elle marchait avec son neveu un peu à la traine. Ses amis étaient derrière eux et Bob, quant à lui, parlait avec Calli et son mari.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi son Papa il est mort.

La jeune femme stoppa et s'accroupit au niveau du petit garçon. Elle regarda Lily qui levait les sourcils et répondit sérieusement au petit garçon. Il fallait qu'il sache la vérité. Elle ne savait pas si il allait tout comprendre mais elle espérait qu'il comprendrait l'essentiel.

-Il a été tué parce qu'il voulait qu'on vive dans un monde meilleur Peter. Des méchants messieurs, qu'on appelle les Mangemorts, l'ont attaqué parce qu'ils considéraient qu'on n'est pas tous égaux, qu'on n'était pas tous pareils.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ces Mangemorts travaillent pour un mage noir. C'est un Super Méchant. Et lui, il ne pense pas que tous les gens sont égaux.

-Et ces mange.. ces messieurs méchants ils ont été arrêtés, hein ?

-Certains oui. Mais pas tous. C'est pour ça que le métier de ta maman est important. Elle, dans son travail, elle trouve les méchants et les envoient en prison. Elle les empêche de faire du mal.

-J'ai une SuperMaman quoi, répondit le petit garçon comme si c'était une évidence.

-Absolument tu as une SuperMaman. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose Peter. Ne deviens jamais comme ces méchants messieurs. Reste toujours honnête, gentil et bon. Reste la personne bien que tu es et quoi qu'il arrive demain, après-demain ou dans 10 ans, fais toujours en sorte de combattre les méchants. Ne laisse personne se faire agresser, attaquer devant toi sans réagir. Tu es un Héros toi aussi, et quand tu seras grand, tu seras un Super Héros. Tu veux devenir un Super Héros, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui tante Cassis. Je te le promets. Je vais devenir un Super Héros, un Super Sorcier, et quand je serais grand, quand j'aurais une vraie baguette, j'enverrais tous les méchants en prison comme Maman et comme toi.

-Tu es un bon garçon, Pete.

-Quand John et Jullian seront grands, ils pourront devenir des Super Héros aussi ?

-Il faudra que tu leur apprennes parce qu'ils sont encore des bébés et qu'il faudra attendre qu'ils soient plus grands. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas réussir.

-Je vais aller voir Sophie.

Il courut voir Sophie quelques mètres plus loin et lui prit la main. James approuvait totalement sa discussion avec son neveu.

-Tu as bien fait de lui expliquer.

-Il a le droit de savoir. C'est son monde autant que le notre. Et il le sera toujours bien après notre mort. Je lui fis confiance. Il va assimiler ce que je lui ai dit, il est intelligent.

-Comme un Thompson, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ils se rendirent dans la maison du père de Sophie. Elle était très belle dans sa robe noir avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux d'une blondeur extrême. Cassis alla l'embrasser et lui murmurer quelques paroles de réconfort. Bob ne tarda pas à partir, il avait du travail. Il attira Cassandra à l'écart et l'embrassa profondément. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain. Son coeur battait plus fort dans sa poirtrine. Il lui souhaita un bon voyage parce qu'il ne pourrait pas se voir avant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, il ne lui avait pas fait de remarque sur la veille au soir. Elle le laissa partir et quand elle revint dans le salon elle entendit son neveu Peter parler à Sophie. Il lui disait qu'elle ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète et qu'elle ait peur parce que sa tante et sa mère allaient retrouver les "Méchants Mangebidules " et qu'elles allaient les envoyer en prison. Et que quand il sera plus grand, il fera en sorte qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais.

-_You__'__re so cute_, Peter, répondit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. _I love you so much little boy, and I hope my own baby__'__ll be just like you. _

-_I hope so and I love you too, _répondit-il en fourrant sa tête rousse dans la longue chevelure de sa future tante par alliance.

-Depuis quand ton neveu parle français ?

Cassandra se tourna vers Sirius, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, touchée par le discours de son neveu.

-Depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est normal voyons. Son père lui parle en scots et comme il a été sage depuis la naissance des jumeaux il a décidé de lui apprendre les rudiments du gaelic écossais.

-Vous avez un don pour les langues dans votre famille. Il n'y a pas de sous-entendu pervers si tu veux tout savoir, ajouta-t-il précipitemment.

Cassandra sourit. Une petite fossette était apparue sur le visage de Sirius alors qu'il souriait d'un air amusé. Lily arriva derrière elle et lui posa une main dans le dos.

-On va y aller Cass'. Tu pars dans pas longtemps je crois ?

-Mes bagages sont déjà là-bas. Je passe au Ministère et bye bye Angleterre.

-Tu veux toujours pas nous dire où ce sera ?

Son amie secoua la tête et Lily fit la moue et ses yeux pétillèrent de rire. Elle la serra contre elle et lui dit de bien se comporter et de lui revenir en entier. James lui tapa dans la main, comme quand ils débutaient un match de Quidditch à Poudlard, cela la ramena ce qui lui semblait être des années lumières en arrière. Lui aussi d'ailleurs parce qu'il lui fit une grimace et il entraina sa copine dehors.

-Tu devrais y aller aussi…dit-elle à Sirius. Je vais dire au revoir aux autres et je file, tu ne vas pas rester tout seul.

Il acquiesça et l'attendit pour partir, il l'aida même à mettre sa cape. Il se comportait comme un gentleman. La jeune femme était touchée par cette attention mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. C'était Sirius Black ! Il devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au Ministère de la Magie. Ils étaient dans la rue, entouré de moldus. Elle lui donna son casque et la jeune femme lui posa un bisou sur la joue et lui lança un «à bientôt !» et se dirigea vers l'entrée cachée du ministère.

-Attends !

Elle se retourna et vit Sirius marcher d'un pas rapide vers elle. Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il la plaque contre le mur de la cabine téléphonique, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il la serre à la folie et qu'il inspire l'odeur de ses cheveux. Elle était coincée contre son torse et ne pouvait que sentir son parfum entêtant. Il se détacha et elle eut froid tout à coup.

-Amuse toi bien au Survivor Camp et reviens nous en bonne santé, lui dit-il en lui posant deux bisous retentissant sur les joues. On se voit à la soirée chez les Michaels de toute façon. Oublie pas ton masque.

-Ok, répondit-elle machinalement en le voyant tourner le dos et remonter en moto.

Elle y repensait encore en voyant le visage des nouveaux tout juste sortis de Poudlard. Elle secoua la tête, il lui fallait se concentrer désormais. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à une fille brune qui parlait alors que Kingsley leur souhaitait la bienvenue. Elle allait _souffrir _pour ce manque de politesse. Elle eut un véritable sourire carnassier qui fait perdre le sien à la fille en question. Elle promena son regard aux alentours. Le Survivor Camp commençait enfin et il promettait d'être phénoménal cette année. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé autant pour rien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades et ils affichaient tous une mine réjouie. Ils allaient bien s'amusés à tous les bizuter, _eux._


	4. un rendez-vous inattendu

**chapitre 3**

-Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux de la bimbo qui le dévorait du regard et avala une gorgée de thé.

-Ce que j'en pense ? Je déteste le vert sur les murs, et je ne pense pas que James aimera non plus. Et puis, pour être honnête Lily, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu parles de ça avec moi. Je veux dire, c'est lui qui habite avec toi non ? Moi je m'en fous pas mal de votre intérieur.

-Je veux avoir un avis masculin parce que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'il s'en foutait.

Ils étaient assis à la terrasse d'un café. Lily lui avait demandé de le rejoindre et comme il n'avait rien prévu, alors il l'avait fait. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment parce que Lily avait toujours été une fille charmante mais là, il aurait préféré payer un verre à la bombasse écossaise qui le regardait avec intérêt.

-Vas-y.

Il haussa un seul sourcil et sous ses lunettes de soleil, il plissa des yeux.

-La fille là-bas. Va la voir. Je n'aurais pas toute ton attention avant que tu ailles, lui parler, que tu lui fasses ton regard de chien battu en manque et que tu lui fixes un rendez-vous. Je me permets de te rappeler que ce soir ce n'est pas possible.

Il lui saisit la main, lui posa un bisou rapide dessus et se leva d'un geste. Lily se mit à rire, et il entendait encore son rire alors qu'il marchait vers l'intérieur du café. Il n'avait jamais tenté le coup avec une rousse. Probablement parce qu'il en avait vu assez peu dans sa vie. Il se rendit au bar et lui commanda un verre auquel il ajouta un mot. Elle gloussa quand elle le reçut et se leva à son tour pour le rejoindre. Elle portait une robe moulante mettant ses formes avantageuses en valeur. Elle était vraiment mignonne. Elle avait un visage rond, un front haut, des yeux bleus en amande, un petit nez court, quelques tâches de rousseur et une bouche pulpeuse à souhait. On aurait dit un fruit bien mûr dans lequel on ne pouvait que croquer. Il la reconnut aussitôt et son sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

-Magali Hemsworth.

-Comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle ?

-Tu étais à Gryffondor, la même année que Callissandre Thompson. Tu étais déjà une belle fille mais là tu es… je ne trouve pas de mots pour te décrire. Tu es superbe. Woow. Excuse-moi. Je suis Sirius Black.

-Je me rappelle pas de toi.

-Moi si, j'étais en première année et fou amoureux de toi. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance à l'époque. Mais j'ai grandi comme tu peux le constater.

Il la regarda de la tête au pied, les yeux brillants de désir pour elle. Il avait appris à faire ça il y a bien longtemps. Il avait remarqué que ce genre de filles adorait qu'on les regarde comme si on avait envie de faire l'amour avec elle, là tout de suite. Cela fit le même effet à celle là qu'à toutes les autres.

-Ça te dirait qu'on sorte un soir, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître un peu mieux ? lui demanda-t-il en lui frôlant la main doucement.

-Pourquoi pas.. viens me chercher demain à 19h.

Elle lui glissa un morceau de Parchemin dans la main et posa ses lèvres près de sa bouche en lui murmurant un "Sois à l'heure joli garçon."Il regarda la façon dont elle marchait, et admira la courbe de ses hanches. Elle marchait lentement. Soit elle voulait qu'il admire son derrière soit… Il se leva du tabouret haut, la rejoignit en deux pas, la retourna et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Il avait une technique particulière pour rendre les filles accros à ses baisers. Il l'avait apprise de cette fille l'année d'avant la quatrième année. Elle avait 17 ans. C'était une des nombreuses "_amies_" de Charles Thompson. Elle avait été sa première et il avait toujours de l'affection pour elle. Elle lui avait appris tant de choses sur les femmes, sur ce qu'elles aimaient. Elle l'avait formé à l'amour. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi sur tous les garçons qu'elles pourraient avoir, c'était lui qu'elle voulait alors même qu'il était encore puceau. Elle lui avait caressé la joue, l'avait embrassé et lui avait dit que lui, il ne risquait pas de lui briser le cœur comme tant d'autres et que participer à l'éducation d'un futur bourreau des cœurs lui faisait plaisir. Elle voulait lui apprendre la véritable façon de rendre une femme accro. Pas selon la technique de son Mentor Sexuel. Mais selon la vraie technique. Elle lui avait appris la patience, la douceur et le plaisir complexe des femme. Elle lui avait appris à anticiper. Lisa… Elle avait 24 ans maintenant. Il l'avait revu quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait un ventre rond et l'avait pris dans ses bras quand elle l'avait vu. Elle travaillait à la Gazette du Sorcier et semblait aller bien. Cette fille-là méritait d'être heureuse. Elle avait fait de lui le Sirius que tout le monde connaissait. Sa vie entière aurait été plus morne si elle ne l'avait pas éduqué.

-18h, murmura-t-il à la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Et on ira dîner aux Trois Cristaux vers 19 heures.

Elle acquiesça et après s'être dégagée de ses bras, elle transplana. Lily le regardait d'un air consterné.

-Sérieusement ? Tu vas l'emmener aux Trois Cristaux ? C'est le meilleur restaurant de la ville et toi tu vas emmener ta poule là-bas ? Si Cassandra était là, elle te hurlerait dessus.

-Non. si Cassandra était là… elle serait contente de voir que je sors avec une fille, elle ne penserait pas que je lui cours après.

-Elle est la seule à pas le penser Sirius. D'ailleurs à ce propos, il faut que tu arrêtes. Tu la mets juste mal à l'aise. Tu sais que je t'adore. Mais elle, je la considère comme ma sœur. Elle aime Bob comme elle n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un. C'est un gars bien. Alors si il t'était venu à l'esprit de faire quoi que ce soit pour faire capoter son couple, laisse tomber. Tu l'as suffisamment fait souffrir y'a 5 ans.

-Écoute Lily. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, c'est ma pote (il insista sur ce mot)d'enfance. On a flirté un peu un été mais… ça va pas plus loin. Aie confiance en moi. Je ne lui courais pas après. C'est pas mon genre. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui le pense en fait. Que je lui cours après. Si elle le pensait, elle n'aurait pas..

-Elle n'aurait pas quoi…

Il repensa à cette nuit au Club. Elle lui avait demandé si c'était prémédité et elle avait dit qu'elle ne le dirait pas à son mec sinon il se ferait cassé la gueule.

-Hésité à me le dire. Elle est franche comme fille. Si elle avait trouvé que mon comportement était déplacé avec elle, elle m'aurait probablement écraser les.. bijoux de famille. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Elle aurait pas hésiter et elle l'a déjà fait en plus.

-C'est vrai. Je voulais juste.. excuse-moi. J'ai été indiscrète.

-Tu es une amie. C'est tout. Ne t'excuse pas d'être toi. Du coup… reste sur des couleurs classiques. Mais pas du vert. Surtout pas du vert. Pourquoi elle hurlerait d'ailleurs, finit-il par dire au bout de quelques secondes.

-C'est son restaurant préféré. Elle considère qu'il ne devrait y avoir que des gens de qualité dedans. Apprendre que tu y emmènes tes conquêtes d'une nuit, ça la ferait hurler. Elles considèrent que ce ne sont pas des filles bien de manière générale, et franchement, elle a pas tort dans 80% des cas.

-Je ne suis pas comme James. Je n'ai pas une Lily à la maison. Je ne suis pas prêt à me fixer. Je ne.. je ne sais pas si je suis capable de me fixer tant que je n'aurais pas trouver LA fille. Que je l'aurais trouvé et que j'aurais réussi à la garder.

Lily le regarda d'un air gentil. Elle était le genre de fille à aimer ce genre de pseudo confidence. Cela la faisait sentir plus importante. Elle se sentait proche des gens ainsi. Il ne se sentait pas plus mal que ça de lui avoir raconter un bobard sur sa relation avec Cassandra. Cela ne la regardait absolument pas. Lui avouer aurait seulement fait capoter ses plans. Il ferait tout pour la rendre sienne mais… il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Sur ce point il avait été du parfaite honnêteté. Seulement elle était loin de toute civilisation et en attendant de l'avoir pour lui seul, que ce Bob, soit hors course, il n'allait pas se priver de la compagnie de jeunes femmes charmantes.

Dès qu'ils eurent terminés de boire leur thé, il la raccompagna chez James où elle avait emménagé. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Ce n'était plus chez James mais chez Lily et James désormais. Il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue tôt ou tard. Avant, il pouvait ramener une fille de temps à autres, cela ne gênait pas James mais maintenant… Il soupira après qu'elle ait refermé la porte.

Les filles étaient trop compliquées. Elles n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lors d'un coup d'un soir. Elles y mettaient trop de sentiments. Sirius avait presque l'impression que Lily le prenait personnellement à chaque fois qu'il cassait avec la fille le matin venu. Pourtant il était un gentleman. Il leur offrait au moins le petit déjeuner avant de le faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas de _bite repetita _avec lui. Jamais deux soirs de suite. C'était une expression du frère de Cassandra et lui la trouvait hilarante. Elle résumait bien sa manière de vivre et la manière dont il aimait vivre. Du moins, avant qu'il ne revoit Cassandra. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard. En quelques mois à peine, avec son programme intensif d'Auror, elle avait perdu du poids et arborait une taille de guêpe, des formes là où il faut…

Il s'était fait la réflexion qu'elle devait être déjà comme ça à Poudlard mais qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. C'est vrai que quand ils étaient étudiants, elle n'avait jamais eu de mal à se trouver des petits amis. Et elle avait toujours des admirateurs. Mais lui n'avait rien vu, du moins, cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Il avait quelques souvenirs de lui pensant que son uniforme lui allait à la perfection, mais cela ne dépassait pas l'intérêt visuel. Et il l'avait revu. Elle avait les cheveux détachés, un de ces décolletés et une jupe courte… Il l'avait trouvé.. scotchante. Elle adorait ses études et elle s'éclatait littéralement. Mais plus que ça, c'était quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec ce Bob qu'il avait vu le plus gros changement. Son teint était éclatant, elle rayonnait de l'intérieur. Elle était heureuse. Et c'est en voyant toute cette joie de vivre qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant, qu'il avait ressenti une élan envers elle. Il avait pensé que c'était parce qu'il l'avait trouvé sexy. Et la seconde fois qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Pas plus que la dizaine de fois suivantes. Il pensait au début qu'il n'aimait juste pas Bob et que c'est pour ça qu'il se sentait étrange en présence du couple nouvellement formé.

Mais au fil du temps, il avait compris qu'il haïssait voir Bob la prendre dans ses bras, poser sa main sur sa cuisse, lui mordiller l'oreille et l'embrasser. Faire toutes les choses qui lui étaient interdites à lui. Il avait juste envie de prendre sa baguette et de le provoquer en duel. Il avait nourri une sorte d'obsession pour elle, une forme de passion. Il rêvait d'elle, de ce qu'il lui ferait quand elle serait à lui. Il était sûr et certain que si il couchait avec elle, il ne pourrait plus coucher avec aucune autre fille après elle. Qu'elle serait la seule, l'unique, la dernière. Quand elle était dans les parages, il lui fallait une concentration extrême pour ne pas laisser paraitre ce qu'il avait au fond du cœur. Il était jaloux de Bob, il aurait voulu être lui pour être avec elle. Ce qui était le plus amusant c'est qu'il avait acquis cette certitude à sainte Mangouste, deux jours auparavant. Alors qu'elle était blessée. Il avait compris qu'il l'aimait plus que tout juste avant qu'elle ne plonge la tête la première dans la bataille contre les Mangemorts. Quand il s'était dit qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir sans qu'il ait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et pourtant, ils avaient survécu et il ne lui avait rien dit. La voir au sol subir un endoloris en se forçant pour ne pas hurler avait été trop pour lui. Il avait eu une envie de meurtre envers ce mangemort, mais elle s'en était débarassée tout aussi vite. Il n'avait jamais vu à quel point elle pouvait être forte.

Sirius agita sa baguette pour prendre le Magicobus. Il n'avait pas sa moto et il n'avait pas envie de transplaner. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas être désartibulé pour une sottise dans le genre. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Ce serait combien pour aller au Pays de Galles s'il vous plaît.

-Où ça au Pays de Galles ? lui demanda la jeune femme qui vendait les tickets en lui souriant. Parce que ça dépend vraiment.

-Baker Street à Cardiff.

-14 mornilles et 6 noises.

Il lui donna 15 Mornilles et il lui dit de garder la monnaie avant de s'intaller confortablement dans le fond du bus. Il lui faudrait une bonne heure pour y aller. Il sortit de sa poche intérieure le message qu'il avait reçu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. "_Sirius, j__'__ai des informations pour toi, rendez-vous __à __18h, sur la grande place de Baker Street. Andromeda_." Il n'avait pas eu de rapport avec sa cousine depuis des années. Depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison familiale d'ailleurs. Elle était elle aussi un vilain petit canard de la famille Black. Il chiffonna le message avant de le brûler. Il ignorait quel genre d'information, elle avait pour lui. Mais de tous les membres de la _tr__è__s noble et toujours pure famille Black_, à part son oncle Alfred qui lui avait donné de l'argent quand il avait fui, elle était la seule pour qui il avait encore un semblant d'estime. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé d'aller s'installer au Pays de Galles à la fin de ses études, comme pour mettre le plus de distance entre sa famille et elle. Elle lui demandait de venir, il venait. Il fallait se l'avouer, c'était plus par curiosité que par envie d'aller la voir. Il regarda dehors et se renfrogna légèrement. Il n'aimait pas penser à sa famille de tarés congénitaux.

Quand il arriva à Baker Street, il faisait un temps épouvantable et il fut contraint de rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête. Il marcha rapidement pour se réfugier dans un salon de thé. Il n'y avait que des moldus dedans, des familles avec des enfants surtout. Il avait prévu le coup et il avait mis un jean, une veste de costume et une chemise entrouverte. Sa cousine ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie que quelqu'un de leur connaissance ou pire de leur famille les voient ensemble. Il sourit. Elle avait bien choisi le lieu de la rencontre. Aucun Black n'auraient accepté de se mêler à ce genre de population. La pluie était de plus en plus forte et il était en avance de 20 minutes. Il s'assit auprès d'une fenêtre et une serveuse blonde mignonne comme tout avec une jolie fossette et une bouche rouge pulpeuse, vint à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour, commença t'il avant de la laisser parler. Je pourrais avoir un thé vert s'il vous plaît ?

-Tout de suite. Ce sera tout ?

-Tout dépend ce que vous avez à me proposer..

Il lui fit un sourire et il vit le gérant du café le regarder d'un air un brin antipathique. Il soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce que l'homme baisse les yeux. Cela avait duré une poignée de secondes. La serveuse le regardait et il pouvait presque sentir son cœur battre sous sa poitrine opulente. Elle était vraiment mignonne.

-Il y a de la tarte crumble aux pommes. Elle est délicieuse.

-Si elle est aussi délicieuse que vous, alors mettez m'en une part.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Il eut la surprise de voir une autre fille lui apporter sa commande. Elle était rousse et elle lui fit des yeux de biches.

-Merci mademoiselle.

Il regardait les gens de la salle. Ils semblaient tous heureux, inconscient des massacres et de l'existence des Mangemorts. Il pleuvait toujours des cordes. Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Sa cousine ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître. D'ailleurs elle fit son apparition dans le salon de thé au moment où l'église sonna 18h. Elle était toujours ponctuelle. Sirius eut un petit sursaut et un petit doute sur son identité, tant et si bien qu'il saisit discrètement sa baguette sous la table. Elle était grande et mince avec une taille de guêpe. Ce n'est que quand elle s'approcha de lui qu'il la reconnut. Elle ressemblait terriblement à son aînée Bellatrix. Elle avait des paupières lourdes et une mâchoire bien dessinée. Elle était très belle, comme tous les Black. Contrairement à sa sœur Bella qui arborait constamment un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux, elle sourit gentiment quand elle le vit. Elle avait laissé détacher ses longs cheveux bruns et épais. Il avait oublié à quel point elle avait des grands yeux bleus aimable et mine de rien, la voir lui fit plaisir. Il se leva pour l'accueillir et elle lui accorda même le luxe de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Salut cousin, dit-elle en guise de bonjour et en prenant place.

-Salut cousine. Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

-Toi aussi. Dois-je en conclure que le fait de rester loin de Walburga et de la très noble et toujours pure famille te rend heureux ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

Elle s'appuya sur sa chaise et détendit ses jambes en souriant d'un air machiavélique.

-Rester loin d'eux est une de mes priorités. Je suis contrainte d'y aller de temps en temps mais les visites sont de plus en plus espacées et courtes… Alors Sirius. Tu sors avec une fille ou tu as enfin fait ton coming out ? Je rêve d'avoir un cousin gay.

-T'es folle ma parole.

-Oui un peu. En même temps, à force de se marier entre nous, ça fait forcément des tares.

Elle éclata de rire et héla la serveuse pour qu'elle lui apporte la même chose qu'à Sirius. Elle eut droit à un regard noir et à un ton froid. Elle devint elle-même glaciale et fit baisser les yeux de la serveuse d'un regard.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir Sirius. Tu es encore plus beau que la dernière fois qu'on s'est croisé, dit elle en lui caressant la joue. Alors que tu avais fait des ravages. Mère en avait été toute chamboulée.

Il se souvenait de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Elle semblait s'ennuyer profondément et regardait avec consternation sa sœur ainée Bellatrix. C'était le jour de son mariage avec Lestrange. Elle aurait été heureuse pour elle probablement si Bella l'avait épousé pour autre chose que la pureté de son sang. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Sirius se souvenait encore du jour où sa cousine avait refusé de devenir le témoin de sa sœur et de cette union. Il l'avait trouvé courageuse. Bella avait regardé sa sœur avec dédain et lui avait répondu, rictus aux lèvres, que désormais, trouver un sang pur était _rare_ et qu'elle lui souhaitait bien du _courage_ pour s'en dégoter un. Et que si elle faisait ainsi la fine bouche, elle finirait seule et pucelle. Andie lui avait rétorqué qu'elle épouserait un homme par amour et non pour son ADN. La mère de Sirius avait mis fin à la dispute en arguant qu'elle tomberait nécessairement amoureuse d'un sang pur parce qu'il aurait les mêmes valeurs qu'elle et que la question ne se posait donc pas et qu'il valait mieux être seule que mal accompagnée. Sous entendu, d'un Sang de Bourbe.

-C'est vrai. Mais on a tous changé. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Tu ne m'as pas fait venir pour me rappeler à quel point notre famille est formidable j'imagine…

-Au contraire. Je sais que tu t'es éloigné d'eux mais.. il semble nécessaire que tu saches deux-trois choses importantes. Bon déjà, sur moi. Commençons par le meilleur. Bellatrix essaye de me caser avec le frère de son imbécile de mari.

-Rabastan Lestrange ? Pouah ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que je préférais coucher avec un moldu. Je l'ai choquée et elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas drôle. J'ai éclaté de rire. Et Mère n'a pas trouvé ça drôle non plus. Du coup je me suis reprise et j'ai dit que je le trouvais moche et que quitte à sortir avec un rencard organisé, il faudrait qu'il soit beau et que franchement, je me voyais mal sortir avec un homme qui a moins de QI qu'un Pitiponk. Rodolphus n'a même pas défendu son frère. C'est pour te dire l'amour qu'il a pour lui. Et du coup, elle a laissé tomber. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle en a encore sous la manche des débiles pareils. Vivement la prochaine réunion de famille.

-Tu m'étonnes marmonna Sirius. Quoi d'autres de réjouissant ?

-C'était le seul truc marrant en fait. Je t'apprends officiellement que Narcissa va épouser Lucius Malefoy.

Sirius plissa des yeux. Narcissa avec Malefoy ? Ça ne sentait pas bon cette histoire.

-C'est bien… demanda-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

-Un blond antipathique et dédaigneux, qui regarde tout le monde de haut ? Oui.

Elle avala une gorgée de thé et Sirius vit un léger tremblement de la main de sa cousine.

-Tu n'es pas sans savoir, du moins je l'espère, ses liens plus qu'étroit avec un certain groupe de personnes qui font des ravages en ce moment chez nous. Et, d'après les sous-entendus plus qu'évident de Bellatrix et de son imbécile de Sang Pur et bien, je pense qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté. Tous les trois. J'ai encore des doutes sur la participation de Cissy mais…

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sirius était figé sur place et n'entendait presque plus les bruits autour d'eux.

-Tu en es certaine ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas de la fanfaronnade ? Je sais que Bella aime se vanter d'avoir fait des tas de choses alors qu'en réalité..

-Elle a changé Sirius, l'interrompit-elle. Depuis son mariage avec Lestrange, elle a _vraiment_ changé. Je veux dire. Elle a toujours été très portée sur la pureté des origines des gens, comme tous les Serpentards je dirais, mais là… Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Elle a semblerait-il une réelle admiration pour ce qu'_IL _fait. Je n'avais jamais entendu ça. Ça m'a fait froid dans le dos Sirius. Vraiment. Et dans notre famille, tu sais qu'il en faut beaucoup pour nous surprendre.

-Et Narcissa ? demanda-t-il plus bas d'une voix qui commençait à trembler.

-Elle est amoureuse. Et je crains que par amour, elle fasse des choses atroces. Je l'ai regardé la dernière fois et je lui ai demandé cash, si elle était une Mangemort et elle m'a certifié que non. Ça m'a soulagée. Mais c'était au début de sa relation avec Malefoy et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'elle, sauf pour me prévenir de ses noces prochaines, alors que nous étions si proches par le passé. Elle a aussi changé et pour changer une personne ainsi, je crains que la magie noire ne soit pas loin d'elle et que cela l'affecte. Je sais pas quoi faire Sirius, parce que.. je les aime et que je ne suis pas sûre que cette impression soit juste. Je pourrais m'éloigner mais si je me suis trompée.. je ne pourrais plus revenir. Elles ne m'accepteraient plus et… ce sont mes sœurs. J'ai tenu Cissy dans mes bras alors qu'elle venait juste de naître.

-Mais si Bellatrix a tourné Mangemort comme tu le sous-entends, tu ne peux pas rester avec elle.

-Je sais. Je le sais très bien. J'ai des limites. Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses mais pas ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu es le seul membre de notre famille avec qui je peux en parler. Et je suis complètement perdue.

-Je tombe des nues à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle franchirait la ligne. Elle a toujours été un peu extrémiste mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait au point d'adhérer, de militer en fait. Ce sont des accusations plutôt graves et je comprends ton désarroi. Vraiment. Je comprends. Excusez-moi mademoiselle, on peut avoir la même chose ? Merci.

-J'aimerais avoir ta force tu sais…

-Comme tu l'as dit moi j'ai fui. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus courageux. En fait..Je sais comment faire pour que tu en sois certaine. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient des signes distinctifs tracés par.. _Lui _sur leur peau. Je ne sais pas où exactement mais c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. J'ai des amis Aurors. Si tu veux je leur demanderais si c'est fondé et où exactement on peut trouver la marque. Il te suffira de regarder leur peau et tu seras fixée Andie.

-Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tu es la seule Black pour qui j'ai de l'estime. Je vais t'aider.

-Tu crois que je devrais le dire à Dumbledore ? C'est l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste dans l'ombre face à ces menaces. Je suppose qu'il essaye de faire de son mieux pour endiguer Tu-Vois-qui et peut-être que ce genre d'info pourrait l'intéresser si il a commencé la lutte.

-Écoute. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, on va essayer de découvrir ce qu'il en est, ok ?

Elle acquiesça et il lui prit la main. Il la lâcha quand la serveuse revint. Il lui sourit et remarqua les yeux levés au ciel de Andromeda.

-Ma cousine et moi nous nous demandions si nous pouvions avoir une autre part de cette merveilleuse tarte crumble qui est simplement divine.

La serveuse changea de tête, et dévoila une dentition parfaite avant de repartir vers le comptoir.

-Sirius. Sérieusement ? Arrête de draguer devant moi. C'est hyper gênant. Et puis…Je te rappelle qu'on ne paye pas en Gallions ici, tu as de l'argent sur toi ?

-J'ai ce qui s'appelle une carte bleue. Les moldus ont abandonné les pièces depuis belle lurette tu sais.

-Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une carte bleue ? Tu ne t'en sers pratiquement jamais.

-Ça m'arrive. Tu sais, parfois se retrouver au milieu d_'__eux_ me rappelle qu'on est dans le même monde et sur la même planète. Et en plus je ne fais pas de discrimination. J'ai déjà couché avec des moldues tu sais…

-J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Sirius était affecté par ce qu'il avait appris mais il ne voulait pas accabler encore plus Andromeda.

-Tu as d'autres bonnes nouvelles dans le genre ou c'est tout pour cette session ?

-J'ai autre chose à te dire à propos de ton frère Sirius

-Quoi mon frère ? Il n'est plus puceau ? Je vais devoir lui envoyer une bouteille alors.

-Si tu veux. Ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. Il faut que tu lui parles Sirius.

Sirius s'étouffa avec un morceau de crumble. Il la regarda avec perplexité.

-Je me fais du souci pour lui, poursuivit-elle. Il est vraiment bizarre en ce moment. Il a besoin d'aide.

-Je crois que tu sous-estimes son mépris pour moi.

-Absolument pas. Je crois que si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse mal, tu devrais lui parler. Tu es son grand-frère, il ne l'avouera pas mais il a besoin de toi. J'en suis sûre. Essaye au moins. Si tu pouvais convertir un autre membre de la famille Black, ce serait bien. Tu es le seul à en être capable.

-Ok. Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer de le chopper avant qu'il ne débute sa dernière année à Poudlard.

-Il part dans deux jours je te signale.

-Je le chopperais dans le Poudlard Express. J'adorerais voir sa tête si je débarquais. Ouais, je vais faire ça. Ce sera pas la première fois d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça ?

-Je sortais avec une fille y'a quelques années qui était en 7è quand j'avais juste fini. J'ai transplané depuis le train pour revenir. Enfin bref. Je vais l'y attendre et je lui parlerais si ça peut te rassurer. Mais je ne crois pas personnellement, que ça changera grand chose à la bizarrerie de mon abruti de frère.

-Ne fais pas mon erreur Sirius. Ne laisse pas courir, n'abandonne pas ton petit frère comme moi j'ai laissé ma petite sœur.

Sirius fut ému par les yeux brillants de sa cousine Andromeda. Il posa ses lèvres sur la main de cette dernière, l'attira à lui et lui posa un bisou sur la tempe. Il pouvait ressentir sa peur et son chagrin et cela lui fit mal. Ils avaient grandi pratiquement ensemble, même si elle était plus vieille que lui de quelques années. Elle faisait parti de sa vie même si il avait laissé derrière lui sa famille.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? Je devais dîner avec des amis.. tu veux venir ?

-Non merci. J'ai un rencard.

-Ah ?

-Il s'appelle Ted Tonks. Il habite à côté de chez moi.

-Tonks ? Ce n'est pas un sang pur, ça..

-Et encore, tu sais pas tout. C'est un né-moldu.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et éclata de rire.

-Tu y vas pas de main-morte toi ! Tu vas te faire dégommer par Druella…

-Probablement. Il faut que j'aille me préparer d'ailleurs. Je suis ravie de t'avoir revu, même pour te donner des mauvaises nouvelles.

-Je te tiens au courant.

-Tu pars tout de suite ou…

-Je vais prendre une troisième part de tarte je crois, et peut-être l'adresse de la serveuse. Donc à moins que tu ne veuilles assister à ça..je te libère et je t'envoie un hibou dès que j'ai ta réponse.

-Ok. Bonne soirée Sirius.

Il se leva et la jeune femme le serra contre lui. Il lui frotta le dos et la laissa partir.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle, pourrais-je avoir la note, votre prénom, et une manière de joindre ?

-Missy. Je finis dans 10 minutes.

Elle lui lança un regard aguicheur. 20 minutes plus tard, il la plaquait contre le mur derrière le salon de thé, à l'abri des regards. Il ne pleuvait plus et il avait envie d'elle. Il l'embrassait avec fougue, la caressait. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre sans bruit et elle l'emmena à l'étage dans une chambre de bonne. Il n'avait pas couché avec une fille depuis 3 jours. Depuis la veille de l'attaque des Mangemorts. Quand il avait accompagné Cassandra chez son frère et qu'il était reparti, il avait filé dans un bar et dragué la première venue. C'était son mode opératoire quand il ressentait des émotions trop fortes. Il devait se libérer. Et là, avec les révélations de Andie sur ses cousines..il avait vraiment besoin de se libérer de ce poids. Elle le déshabilla tout en l'embrassant et lui, il l'allongea sur son lit après lui avoir retiré sa robe. Il retira son soutien gorge d'une main experte et lui mordilla les tétons tout en lui caressant le flanc et les cuisses. Il l'embrassa jusqu'au pubis et retira délicatement le string de sa partenaire avec les dents. Celle-ci se mit à rire puis à gémir quand il commença à lui titiller la vulve et le clitoris avec la langue. Il se considérait comme un expert dans ce domaine et généralement, les femmes appréciaient. Quand il entendit la respiration de Missy devenir un peu plus haletante, il intensifia son rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse et que ses mains qui s'étaient perdus dans les cheveux de Sirius tombent sur le côté. Il se glissa sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Il continua de l'embrasser tout en la pénétrant vigoureusement et il n'arrêta que pour lui embrasser le cou. Elle poussait des petits cris étouffés et lui enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos. Ses va-et-vient devenaient plus rapides à chaque fois qu'elle lui enfonçait un peu plus ses ongles dans la chair. Étonnament, quand il regardait sa partenaire, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voyait mais une autre blonde châtain sexy. Cela lui donna encore plus d'ardeur et il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser son nom s'échapper de ses lèvres. Un dernier coup de rein et il se déversa en elle. Il la regarda et l'embrassa avant de se dégager.

-C'était…

-Ne dis rien, murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de rechercher ses habits.

-Tu pars déjà ?

-J'ai un truc de prévu de très longue date. Merci en tout cas. Tu as été.. plus que parfaite.

-Tu aurais été un autre, je t'aurais hurler dessus de me laisser après ça. Mais c'était la plus phénoménale partie de baise de ma vie.

Elle se leva et lui embrassa les lèvres tout en se pendant à son cou.

-Reviens quand tu veux, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'il remettait son caleçon et qu'elle venait de lui mordiller la lèvre.

Il regarda l'heure. Il avait encore 25 minutes devant lui. Il eut un sourire machiavélique et la jeune femme gloussa. Quand il se retira pour la seconde fois, il se mit à rire comme un imbécile.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille Missy.

Il se rhabilla, l'attira à lui, l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Il referma la porte et il transplana jusqu'à la maison d'un de ses amis et il utilisa la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas se présenter chez Lily avec l'odeur d'une femme imprégné sur lui. Il retira une à une ses fringues et fila dans la douche. Alors qu'il se rasait, il entendit du bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. Il saisit sa baguette alors que la moitié de son visage était fait et dégaina. Il se retrouva face à James. Il baissa sa baguette et serra la main de son ami tout en lui disant qu'il avait failli le _buter_.

-Lily était persuadée que tu allais oublier et elle m'a envoyé te chercher.

-Je prenais juste une douche pour me préparer. Attends… Elle t'a demandé de me tirer du lit si j'étais avec une fille c'est ça.

-Heu.. ouais c'est ça. Paraît que tu as rencontré une rousse tout à l'heure.

Sirius secoua la tête et retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir son rasage.

-Entre autres. Mais je me suis éclatée avec une blonde sexy tout à l'heure quand je suis passé à Cardiff.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Cardiff ? Attends.. c'est pas là que habite ta cousine ?

-Si. Je te raconterais ça tout à l'heure ou demain. Je crois qu'il vaut y aller tout de suite. Lunard est au courant qu'on fête son nouveau job au moins ? demanda-t-il en enfilant une paire de chaussette.

-Je présume. C'est Lily qui s'en est occupé. Queudver peut venir mais pas longtemps.

-Sa père est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Ouais. Il préfère ne pas laisser sa mère seule avec les temps qui courent.

C'était compréhensible. Il hocha la tête et la première chose qu'il fit en voyant Lily c'est lui murmurer qu'il avait juste rendez-vous demain soir et qu'il ne comptait pas faire des extras avant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel excédée.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais Sirius Black.

-Jamais. Cela étant Lil', tu es splendide dans cette robe. Tiens, tu aimes bien les lys, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'adore et elles sont maaagnifiques. Merci Sirius. C'est vraiment chou de ta part.

James fit un clin d'oeil à Sirius alors que Lily l'étreignait. James avait eu une brillante idée en lui suggérant de lui apporter des lys. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'aide vis à vis de Cassandra.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il était allongé en travers du lit de la chambre d'ami de James et Lily. Il avait un mal de crâne phénoménal. Il avait l'impression qu'un dragon à pointe lui avait piétiné le crâne. Il se traina hors de la chmabre et tomba sur un James qui lui non plus n'était pas frais. Ils n'auraient jamais dû boire autant la veille au soir. Sirius tourna les yeux vers le salon et vit la main de Remus trainer par terre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dimanche. Il donna un coup de coude à Cornedrue et ils se regardèrent avec intelligence. Ils saisirent une bombe de chantilly, et la vidèrent dans la main reposant au sol de leur ami. Ils ensorcelèrent une plume pour qu'elle lui chatouille le nez et quand Remus ramena sa main sur son visage, il fut enchantillé.

-Tain, faites chier les mecs, grommela-t-il en se réveillant sous les hurlements de rire de ses amis.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de rire après un moment. Il s'étira et lècha ses lèvres sous l'hilarité générale.


	5. Un déjeuner presque parfait

**chapitre 3 ½**

Lily débarqua. Elle était déjà habillée et elle était fraîche. Elle avait été se coucher plus tôt et avait laissé les garçons entre eux. Elle regarda Remus qui avait de la chantilly partout et se mordilla la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Je vais à la boulangerie. Vous restez déjeuner les garçons ?

-Je ne peux pas moi Lily, répondit Sirius. J'aurais adoré mais..

-Tu dois te réserver pour ce soir ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Hum. Non, j'ai deux trois trucs à faire avec Charles Thompson et je n'avais pas l'intention de déj..

Elle le fusilla du regard et il s'interrompit.

-Tu restes déjeuner. Le frère de Cassandra vient aussi. Apparemment, il n'en peut plus de sa belle-mère et je l'ai invité hier. Donc tu n'as aucune excuse pour ta pseudo anorexie ridicule. Tu l'aurais su si tu n'étais pas au Pays de Galles pour t'envoyer en l'air.

Sirius lui tira la langue et balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de James. Il lui avait dit _ç__a ? _

-Pas la peine de taper James. C'est toi qui l'a dit hier.

-Ça m'étonnerait que je t'ai parlé de Missy.

-Tu as juste parler du Pays de Galles, je ne faisais qu'extrapoler pour la fille. Tu devrais arrêter, tu vas finir par attraper une MST. En plus…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et fronça les sourcils comme si elle était prise d'une soudaine colère. Sirius sentit James se raidir à côté de lui et s'écarter légèrement.

-Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de faire du mal à James. Alors la prochaine fois que tu tapes mon mec, je te transforme en teckel Patmol.

-Pas un saucisson sur pattes. Pitié Lily. Pas un Teckel. Un Berger Allemand ok, mais pas un Teckel.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Elle essuya la petite larme qui coulait au coin de ses merveilleux yeux verts.

-Bon j'y vais. Si vous pouviez aérer un peu ce serait top. Ça sent l'alcool frelaté, c'est assez horrible comme odeur. James, mon lapin, tu pourrais venir deux secondes ?

Sirius et Remus attendirent que James aient quitté la pièce pour se regarder. _Mon lapin?_ Sirius sentit le rire lui prendre la gorge et il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Lupin, à côté de lui, pleurait littéralement et quand James arriva le rire des deux comparses redoubla. James leva le sourcil.

-Non mais ce n'est rien _mon lapin, _répondit Sirius.

Remus tomba du canapé et commença à se rouler par terre de rire. James leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce pour aller se laver.

-Vous me le paierez, dit-il depuis l'escalier.

Sirius et Remus mirent quelques secondes à se calmer et ils rentrèrent chez eux pour se débarbouiller. Le premier geste du jeune homme fut d'appeler son elfe pour qui lui apporte un shot de potion anti-gueule de bois. Sirius regarda rapidement le courrier. Il déplia la gazette et parcourut rapidement les gros titres. Sirius était impressionné par la capacité des journalistes à ne mettre que les choses qu'ils voulaient dans les journaux. Les disparitions inquiétantes, sûrement dues aux Mangemorts étaient reléguées aux faits divers, en bas de pages. Il soupira, un brin énervé et reposa son journal d'un air excédé. Il regarda rapidement son courrier. Facture du libraire, pub du ministère, facture de l'apothicaire, catalogue de farce et attrapes. Un autre lettre attira son regard. Elle était entourée d'un ruban bleu nuit. Il la saisit et en voyant les armoiries sur le sceau qui cachetait la lettre, il l'ouvrit avec rapidité. Elle était de Cassandra. "_Sirius_, disait la lettre,_ comment vas-tu ? J__'__esp__è__re que tout va bien chez nous et j__'__ai h__â__te de vous raconter __à __tous ce que j__'__ai fait subir __à __certains bizus. D__'__ailleurs, il y en a une qui m__'__a fait penser __à __toi. Probablement parce qu__'__elle est insolente et un brin arrogante, __à __moins que ce ne soit parce qu__'__elle est ton genre de fille. Enfin bref, j__'__imagine que tu dois un peu halluciner de recevoir une lettre de ma part, et d__'ê__tre le seul __à __recevoir de mes nouvelles mais j__'__avoue que c__'__est un brin int__é__ress__é__, cher ami. En effet ce n__'__est pas toi qui aurait mon bouquin de Potions Appliqu__é __de Porcina Ameltorth par le plus grand des hasards ? Il me semble que je te l__'__avais pr__ê__t__é __mais j__'__ai un doute. Il se trouve que j__'__en ai besoin en rentrant parce que je dois le passer __à __Kingsley__… __Si c__'__est toi qui l__'__as, tu pourrais le d__é__poser dans mon bureau ? J__'__ai un double des clefs chez n__'__importe quel membre de ma famille et chez Lily. Et j__'__ai aussi un jeu sous le nain de jardin qui ressemble __à __Dumbledore. Je suis vraiment d__é__sol__é__e si je te d__é__range et de t__'é__crire aussi __à __l__'__arrache mais il est quatre heures du matin et je dois aller arroser des petits. Je t__'__embrasse tendrement et te remercie de ta diligence. Cassis. PS : si ce n__'__est pas toi qui l__'__a tu pourrais juste m__'__envoyer Tinky ? Je te remercie._"Le jeune homme s'était appuyé sur son guéridon à l'entrée pour lire ce message. Il regarda la trace de lèvres rosée auprès du nom de Cassandra. Elle avait embrassé le message pour laisser une trace d'elle-même. C'était sa marque de fabrique. Il huma le papier et arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur de la jeune femme. Il déposa la lettre sur le guéridon et se mit à rire. Elle était folle cette fille. Elle était entrain dans son Survivor Camp et elle, elle ne pensait qu'à son livre de Potions ? Elle était folle mais qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla prendre une rapide douche avant de rechercher le livre de Cassandra. Cela faisait près de 2 mois qu'il n'avait pas mis dans son bureau. Il vit des piles de livres un peu partout et il soupira. Il appela son elfe de maison.

-Tu veilleras à ce que cette pièce soit vivable avant ce soir. Je rentrerais vers 17h et je veux y travailler. Tu classeras les papiers mais laisse les livres où ils sont.

-Oui maître.

Il était encore en caleçon et il chercha des habits propres à se mettre sans pouvoir faire autre chose que de penser à Cassandra. Il regarda la robe bleue nuit que lui présenta son elfe. Il se souvenait encore du jour où il avait acheté cette robe. Lily et Cassandra voulaient les trainer à un gala de charité. Ça le saoulait mais il n'osait pas lui dire. C'était un gala organisé pour la famille Thompson et dont les fonds allaient être reversé dans leur intégralité dans la recherche des maladies rares. Cassandra l'avait regardé avec un air impérieux jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de payer une table à 5000 Gallions pour 6 personnes. James avait halluciné en voyant le prix mais en voyant le regard qu'avait jeté Lily à Sirius, il lui avait immédiatement demandé si ils acceptaient les dons. Devant le grand sourire de Cassandra et l'air amoureux de Lily, il avait sorti un talon de chèques et lui avait signé un chèque du prix de la table pour qu'elle le donne directement à sa mère. Sirius n'avait accepté que parce que c'était la famille Thompson, même si Charles lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir obligé de quoi que ce soit parce que de toute façon, il avait l'intention de l'inviter à sa table parce qu'ils allaient clairement s'ennuyer. Cassandra l'avait croisé alors qu'il se trouvait chez Mme Guipure entrain de faire mesurer. Elle s'était assise et avait donné son avis. Elle avait souri, et dit que le bleu nuit irait très bien avec sa propre robe et que cette couleur lui allait parfaitement au teint. Mme Guipure avait acquiescé et c'est la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait suivi le conseil de Cassandra. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait un goût très sûr. Il enfila la robe et retourna chez James et Lily.

-Ils ne sont pas là les autres ? dit-il en arrivant.

-James et Remus sont partis me chercher deux trois choses. Je n'avais plus de salade verte et je voulais du fromage. Je me suis fait du thé tu en veux une tasse pendant que je finis de cuisiner ?

-Oui avec plaisir. Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

-Sirius, ça va ?

-Oui oui ça va.

Lily s'affairait dans la cuisine et la jeune femme avait stoppé sa préparation pour le regarder alors qu'il prenait place sur l'un des tabourets hauts de la cuisine.

-Tu peux.. couper les tomates en rondelles si ça t'amuse mais ne te sens pas obliger.

-Je vais le faire. Vraiment ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je suis bon en potions, ça ne me fait pas peur de couper quelques toma… merde.

Il mit son pouce dans sa bouche et leva les yeux au ciel sous le rire de Lily.

-_Ferula._

-Merci Lily. Je vais faire plus attention et éviter de mettre des éléments sanguins un peu partout.

-Ce serait pas gentil de ta part. Ça te dérange de surveiller le temps que j'aille me changer ? J'en ai mis partout sur moi comme tu peux le constater.

-Fais comme chez toi ! dit-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin.

-Si Charles sonne et que je suis toujours en haut, tu peux ouvrir ?

-Bien sûr. Va te pomponner.

Il continua à couper les tomates, les concombres et entreprit de les assaisonner avec une légère sauce au yaourt citron. Le jeune homme n'avait que rarement cuisiné mais il aimait tenter de nouvelles choses. C'était dans son caractère. Il repensa à ses cousines Black et sa main trembla malgré lui. Il lâcha le couteau et s'appuya sur la cuisine, le dos un peu voûté. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus dans sa vie. On sonna à la porte et il alla ouvrir. C'était Charles Thompson avec des gâteaux d'une des meilleures patisseries de Londres, il avait aussi une bouteille de champagne à la main. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit une bourrade amicale.

-Tu as assassiné James pour lui piquer sa maison et sa copine ? Salut Lily ! cria-t-il.

-Salut Chuck ! J'arrive dans 5 minutes !

Sirius déposa les gâteaux dans le réfrigérateur pendant que Charles s'installait sur un des tabourets de la cuisine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux chez James. La première chose qu'avait fait James quand il avait quitté la maison familiale pour habiter dans la sienne, c'était une fête et il avait invité la moitié de Poudlard et quelques anciens de Poudlard. Leur Mentor Sexuel était forcément de la partie. Charles demanda à Sirius si il avait besoin d'aide.

-Goûte ça.

Charles leva un sourcil et saisit la cuillère que lui tendait Sirius.

-C'est bien parce que c'est toi et que je te fais confiance.

Il grimaça dans un premier temps avant de faire une moue ravie.

-C'est pas mal. Rajoute une pointe de.. piment d'espelette et ce sera mieux, ajouta-t-il après avoir regoûté.

-Piment d'espelette ? Tu cuisines toi maintenant ?

-Pour me faire passer pour un prolétaire face aux amis de Sophie. Je plaisante. Ça m'arrive. J'ai découvert que ça faisait craquer les filles de ma famille de faire ça. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je savais que si je faisais l'effort de faire un gâteau à ma mère, je pouvais lui demander n'importe quoi après. Ça marche aussi avec mes sœurs et Sophie trouve ça.. sexy. Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour la mère de mes enfants ?

-J'ai appris ça, oui. Toutes mes félicitations en fait.

-Cassis peut pas tenir sa langue à ce que je vois. D'ailleurs en parlant de ma sœur.. Je voulais te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait.

-Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

-Tu étais là. Quand elle a eu besoin de compagnie, d'aide, tu étais là pour elle. Tu l'as supportée et je sais à quel point elle est insupportable. Franchement, tu t'es comporté comme un seul un ami ou.. ou un frère peut le faire. Merci Sirius de la part de Calli et moi. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, fais -le moi savoir j'ai une dette envers toi.

-Non. Pas du tout et n'en parle plus s'il te plaît. Ça me met mal à l'aise. Vous avez toujours été super avec moi, vous ne m'êtes ni les uns, ni les autres redevable de quoi que ce soit. Vraiment. J'aime bien passer du temps avec ta sœur. Sinon on ne serait pas ami depuis tout ce temps.

Charles le regarda avec une telle profondeur qu'il eut du mal à soutenir le regard de son Mentor. Il en fut tellement perturbé qu'il ne participa qu'à moitié au repas et qu'il fut surpris quand Remus lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu le soir.

-Heu.. rien. Je vais commencer à me remettre dans mes cours..

-C'est pas possible, tu as reporté ? s'exclam Lily. Je ne te croyais pas capable de ça !

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ton RDV avec la rousse d'hier ?

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Non bah en fait je sors ce soir, et vous ne devinerez jamais avec qui. Magali Hemsworth.

Un silence se fit entendre. Remus le regarda la bouche grande ouverte. James ouvrit grand les yeux et Charles faillit s'étouffer avec sa bouchée de tarte au chocolat.

-Magali Hemsworth ? La Magali Hemsworth ?

-Celle qui avait.. et un.. ?

-Oui celle là répondit Charles à la question de Remus.

-Tu me tues là Sirius. Vraiment tu me tues, dit Remus avec un sourire incroyable.

-C'est qui Magali Hemsworth ? demanda Lily.

Elle rosit légèrement quand elle devint le centre de l'attention. Charles rit et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

-C'est juste LA fille. 3 ans de plus que moi, 90-60-90 à vue d'oeil quand elle avait 15 ans. Une bombe interstellaire. Quand elle était adolescente, elle était juste band… franchement, elle était Wooooow. Comment tu as réussi à brancher cette fille ? Je veux tout savoir. J'ai l'impression que le maître a dépassé l'élève. Ça me fait bizarre. C'est probablement le premier fantasme de pas mal de mecs.

-Ça c'est clair, s'exclama James. Quoi, c'est vrai.. Aie ! Non mais c'est vrai Lily. On a tous fantasmé sur cette fille au moins une fois.

-Voir plus d'une fois, confirma Remus. Avec ses… Seigneur ! Sérieusement Sirius ? Tu vas coucher avec Le fantasme ?

-J'ai pas dit qu'on allait coucher ensemble. Je sors juste avec elle, je vais la chercher, je l'emmène au restaurant et… il arrivera ce qui arrivera. J'aime pas les pronostics.

-Balance. Comment tu as fait ? Fais pas ta pouffe Sirius, s'écria Charles. Arrête de nous faire languir plus longtemps.

-Bah.. elle me faisait de l'œil, je lui faisais de l'œil, alors je lui ai offert un verre, c'est tout.

-Puis, poursuivit Lily, il a melangé sa salive de Black avec elle et lui a fixé un RDV pour ce soir.

-Parce que tu étais avec lui ? demanda James en regardant Sirius d'un air interrogateur. Comment ça se fait que je ne le savais pas ?

-Toi tu fantasmes sur une rousse aux gros seins et bien moi je vais dans les bars avec Sirius. Chacun ses petits secrets.

-Non mais Lil', le prends pas mal. Tout le monde sait que c'est son truc les rousses, répondit Sirius, sinon il n'aurait pas autant insisté pour sortir avec toi. Il a quand même flashé sur toi quand on avait 15 ans et il a mis 1 an avant d'avoir le courage de te..

-La ferme Black ! s'exclama James en lui balançant sa serviette dessus tout en souriant.

-Je pense que Sirius veut dire que les fantasmes qu'on avait quand on était adolescent ne compte pas vraiment. Moi aussi j'ai été attiré par Magali. Comme tout le monde et après je suis passé à autres choses.

-Genre tu as jamais eu de fantasme inavouable, marmonna James.

-Jamais. Cassandra sait absolument tout de mes fantasmes, ils n'ont jamais été inavouables.

-Avouer des choses à sa meilleure amie ce n'est pas la même chose. Sirius et Remus savent des tas de trucs sur moi.

Sirius jetta un coup d'œil à Charles qui observait la pseudo scène de couple d'un air amusé.

-Non mais c'est normal, n'est-ce pas ? continua James en les regardant.

-Il a raison Lily. Ça ne compte pas. Par exemple moi j'ai fantasmé pendant des années sur la jeune prof d'astrologie. Tout le monde le savait. C'est un fantasme avouable. Mais il y en a des inavouables.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher. Par exemple, j'étais folle de toi jusqu'à ma 4è année, Charles. C'est censé être un fantasme inavouable mais je ne m'en cache pas. Alors que Magali Hemstruc.. Je veux dire tu me l'as jamais dit James. En plus, elle est tellement jolie.

-Tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle Lily, la rassura son petit ami en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Attends.. tu fantasmais sur.. lui ?

-Je le savais. Moi je trouvais ça mignon en fait.

Lily devait rouge tomate. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout aussi sec.

-Comment ça tu le savais ? C'est Cassandra qui te l'a dit ?

-Non pas du tout. Mais vu qu'une fois je t'ai passé un Sweat et que tu ne me l'as jamais rendu, je me suis douté de quelquechose, surtout quand je t'ai vu le reporter plusieurs fois après. Non mais ne fais pas cette tête là. C'est normal d'avoir le béguin pour les aînés de ses amis. Sirius par exemple. Il voulait que Calli prenne en charge son _é__ducation_.

-Pourquoi on me mêle à cette conversation ? J'ai rien demandé moi ! protesta Sirius en riant. Non mais par contre c'est vrai. Ne le prend pas mal mais ta sœur c'est une vraie bombasse.

-Je sais. C'est ma sœur et je crois que j'ai eu plus de potes grâce à elle et tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de mecs que j'ai dû jarter à sa demande. Pareil avec bébé cadum. J'ai pété le nez de plus d'un mec…

-Tu te souviens du punk que nous avait ramené Cassis ?

-Un peu ouais. Je l'ai laminé dans un duel de sorcier et je me suis fait laminer par mon père quand il est venu nous chercher au ministère.

-Je dois avouer que tu avais fait vraiment fort. Je l'ai revu l'autre jour et il a baissé les yeux en me voyant.

-J'ai vu un de tes ex l'autre jour. Il m'a appelé monsieur et il est parti en courant.

-Parce que tu menaçais mes ex aussi ? Tu n'as pas fait ça qu'avec ta sœur ?

-Bah oui. James t'a pas raconté ce qui lui est arrivé quand il a commencé à sortir avec toi ?

Lily regarda son petit ami et secoua la tête.

-C'était.. épique, répondit James à l'interrogation muette de sa copine.

-Callissandre est venu me voir il y a trois ans et elle m'a dit que tu sortais avec James et comme tu es un peu comme ma petite sœur… Faut voir les choses en face, je vais pas te laisser sans protection. Tu es un peu une Thompson par extension.

-C'est trop chou de me dire ça.

-C'est la réalité. Toujours est-il que je l'ai choppé, je lui ai fait comprendre que si il te faisait souffrir de quelques manières que ce soit, je veillerais personnellement à le torturer en gros. C'était plus poétique, mais la lettre exacte m'échappe. Il eut beau me connaitre, il a flippé.

-C'est vraiment adorable Chuck. Je suis vraiment touchée. Vraiment.

-Absolument pas. J'ai pas du tout flippé.

Le visage de Charles se ferma tout à coup. Sa mâchoire se crispa et ses lèvres devinrent d'une finesse incroyable. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire chaleureux devinrent froids et il plissa légèrement des yeux. Il semblait avoir été sculpté dans le marbre. Il était d'une beauté effrayante. Sirius lui-même en fut impressionné. D'autant plus qu'ainsi, il ressemblait à sa sœur d'une manière… Ce trait de caractère l'avait toujours frappé chez les Thompson. La façon de cacher leurs sentiments derrière une Poker Face imperturbable. Et quand ils étaient véritablement en colère, leurs yeux disaient tout. Soutenir un tel regard était difficile et ils le savaient pertinemment. Ils devenaient glacials, comme sculptés dans une couche de glace épaisse, dans un marbre d'une qualité supérieure. Comme des statues grecques. Lily avait une fois qualifiée cette colère et cette attitude de divine et c'était exactement cela. D'un regard, ils vous faisaient comprendre que vous n'étiez pas à leur niveau et que vous n'étiez que des bacilles. Et clairement pour mettre en colère des personnes qui avaient une telle maîtrise d'eux-mêmes, c'est probablement parce que les personnes en face n'étaient pas de leurs niveaux.

Charles utilisait cette technique face à James à ce moment là. Il resta fixé sur James, flamboyant dans sa colère jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme baisse les yeux, gêné et un peu flippé. Cela n'avait pris que deux ou trois minutes. En un clin d'œil, Charles Thompson reprit son visage agréable et adressa un sourire en coin à Lily qui s'esclaffa.

-Genre, il a pas flippé. Alors Remus, dis moi j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un nouveau job ?

Lily posa sa main sur la cuisse de James et elle lui sourit avec amour pendant que Charles questionnait Remus sur son nouveau travail. Elle n'avait jamais su que Charles et Calli veillaient sur elle ainsi et la jeune femme trouvait cela adorable. Elle trouvait James encore plus courageux qu'avant. Il n'avait pas fui et il faisait tout pour la rendre heureuse. La jeune femme jetta un coup d'œil à Sirius. Il s'était rejeté sur le dossier de sa chaise et regardait Charles, l'air pensif. Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait. Et elle réprima un sourire. La jeune femme se demandait si il pensait à Cassandra en regardant Charles. Son amie lui manquait déjà. Elle aurait adoré cette discussion et de voir Remus aussi heureux lui aurait fait plaisir. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Cassis et elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Charles ce qu'il en est pour lui. Elle saisit sa baguette, donna deux coups sur la table et les assiettes disparurent.

-Je vais aller faire du thé.

-Je viens t'aider mia cara.

Lily sourit à James et hocha la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine quand il la saisit par les hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou alors qu'elle mettait de l'eau dans la bouilloire. Il la retourna et glissa ses mains froides dans sa chevelure rousse.

-J'ai tellement envie de toi mon amour, murmura-t-il

-On a des invités, lui rappela-t-elle en sentant sa volonté faiblir à chaque baiser de son petit-ami.

-Je sais mais ils sont de la famille, ça ne compte pas.

-C'est pas le moment James, ce n'est pas le…

James lui mordilla les lèvres et la jeune femme eut une folle envie de lui arracher sa robe de sorcier et de renverser ce qui encombrait la cuisine.

-On va dans le jardin ! hurla Sirius depuis la salle à manger.

-Okay, répondit James sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme plaqua sa petite amie contre la cuisine et lui caressa la cuisse et il la souleva sur la cuisine.

-Arrête James. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

-Tu as raison, la cuisine ce n'est pas terrible.

Il la prit dans ses bras et transplana de la cuisine à leur chambre à coucher.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser…

-Que je suis un homme, que tu es une femme, qu'on est canon et qu'on a besoin d'un peu d'intimité.

-James. Je préfère pas faire des choses avec toi alors que tes potes sont dans le jardin. Je trouve ça gênant.

-Je vais leur dire de partir.

-Mais non voyons, par contre ce soir, pour fêter notre dernier jour de vacances estudiantines.. on devrait partir sur la côté et passer la nuit à l'hôtel, loin du monde, loin des autres.

-Tu as raison. Comme toujours, soupira t-il un brin dépité.

-Ne sois pas aussi vexé mio caro, tu n'as pas encore vu la nouvelle parure que je me suis achetée..Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer.

James sourit d'un air un peu idiot et Lily retransplana dans la cuisine juste à temps pour verser l'eau dans la théière que Cassandra lui avait ramené du Japon quelques mois auparavant. Elle adorait cette théière en fonte. Lily lui avait demandé de lui en ramener une et Cassis l'avait fait tout simplement et avait refusé qu'elle la lui paye. Elle se rendit dans le jardin, son plateau en main. Sirius et Remus étaient entrain de se battre en duel dans le jardin. Lily remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir de voisins moldus. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de jardin en bois que son père lui avait offert à son emménagement. Elle caressa le bois finement ouvragé. Son père n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait pris un vrai coup de vieux ces derniers mois. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus gris et quand elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle voyait au combien il était fatigué. Elle n'osait pas exprimer son impression devant sa mère. Elle semblait n'avoir rien vu du tout. Quant à Pétunia.. Elle sortait depuis peu avec un Moldu.. Vernon ou quelquechose comme ça. Elle lui en avait rapidement parlé la dernière fois mais pas trop. C'était le début de leur histoire et Pétunia s'était un peu éloignée d'elle. Elle trouvait cela bizarre mais ne disait rien. Sa sœur avait toujours eu plus du mal qu'elle a raconté sa vie. Elle devait lui laisser du temps c'est tout.

-Lily, ça va dis-moi ?

-Oui. c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça. Sophie, elle va bien ?

-Elle va bien. Elle essaye de laisser passer son chagrin, elle pense que c'est mauvais pour le bébé. Elle ne veut pas qu'il ait des mauvaises vibrations ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin.. soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cassandra ?

-Pas par elle en tout cas, mais Calli a dit qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec les bizus et qu'elle allait bien. En général ils sont tellements débordés à terrorriser les petits qu'ils ne pensent pas deux secondes à leur propre famille. Je me souviens quand Callissandre y était, on a pas eu de nouvelle d'elle pendant toute la durée du Camp. Ne te fais pas de souci pour elle. Vraiment. Elle va bien. Lily.. je peux te poser une question ? Je voudrais une réponse sincère…

-Oui bien sûr.

-Cassandra, est-ce qu'elle est heureuse avec Robert ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraiment heureuse ? Ça fait une année qu'ils sont ensemble et.. je ne sais pas.. je n'arrive pas à savoir.

Lily regarda Charles d'un air surpris. Et elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette interrogation, alors elle dit ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle le rassura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Elle l'aime vraiment et je ne crois pas qu'il la balade. Ce n'est pas son genre. On le sait tous les deux. Et puis, on parle de ta petite sœur enfin ! Elle est libre comme l'air, si elle était malheureuse, elle te le dirait directement. Tu es son frère adoré Charles. Elle te le dirait. Et je pense qu'elle est heureuse.

Cette réponse parut soulager Charles mais Lily, quand elle y repensa le soir, se dit qu'avec un Thompson, ce n'était pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement. Elle se rappelait toutes les situations où Cassandra aurait dû fondre en larmes (comme le jour où elle s'était cassé le poignet ou encore que son premier petit ami l'avait laissé pour une Serpentard aux yeux globuleux)et qu'elle s'était contentée de rester stoïque, les yeux brillants et hagards. Lily se dit après coup qu'elle n'avait fait que conforter ses craintes et quand elle fit part de son appréhension à James se dernier se contenta de hausser des épaules.

-Tu sais Lil', ils ne montrent pas ce qu'ils pensent facilement mais ils le disent en général. Je n'ai jamais vu Cassis mentir tu vois, et je ne pense pas que ça va commencer maintenant. On est arrivé.

Le jeune homme se leva du Magicobus, saisit leur sac de voyage et se dirigea vers la sortie. Lily inspira profondément l'air marin de Bath et regarda amoureusement James qui fixait un point à l'horizon. Cette nuit promettait d'être… épique.


	6. Dans le Poudlard Express

**Chapitre 4**

Sirius se réveilla tôt le lundi matin, il se leva pour ne pas réveiller la femme endormie à ses côtés et s'étira. Il regarda Magali et des flashes de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémorire. Elle était épatante. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant éclaté de la sorte avec une quasi inconnue. Que ce soit la partie de jambes en l'air pré dîner ou celle d'après. Tout avait été parfait et lui même se sentait dans un état entre l'extase et la fatigue. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Quand il ressortit, elle n'était plus dans la chambre. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et l'observa farfouiller dans son réfrigérateur à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner convenable.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Excuse-moi.

Cela la fit sursauter, elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Elle portait sa robe de chambre en soie verte, légèrement entrouverte, laissant découvrir une partie de sa poitrine opulente.

-Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. Tout le monde n'est pas encore étudiant ou suffisament riche pour ne pas travailler. Je commence dans 1h30. C'était cependant adorable de ne pas vouloir me réveiller. La prochaine fois, on se donnera rdv un samedi soir, on pourra rester la matinée au lit.

-Avec plaisir. Je peux t'aider ?

-Tu peux mettre de l'eau à chauffer si tu veux.

Il se glissa derrière elle et l'embrassa dans le creux de la clavicule. La jeune femme était d'une douceur incroyable dans la vraie vie et une véritable tigresse au lit. Il la regarda et se dit que c'était une femme comme elle qu'il lui fallait.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je disais que tu étais incroyable.

Il se retourna et ferma les yeux. Il avait parlé à voix haute ? Quel idiot.

-Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu dois passer voir ton frère c'est ça ? Ils partent à midi si j'ai bonne mémoire.

-Oui c'est ça.

Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir parlé de son frère. C'était troublant. Il sentit une odeur de café et il se retourna, la jeune femme avait une tasse fumante à côté d'elle.

-Tu bois du café le matin ?

-Hum, oui. J'ai pris cette habitude de mes cousins français. J'ai passé l'intégralité de mes vacances dans ce pays depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Tu en veux ?

-Je ne bois du café qu'après le repas du midi moi. Ou quand je dois réviser tard, je vais bientôt m'y remettre je pense.

-Ne gromelle pas de la sorte ! Tu as de la chance de faire encore des études et de ne pas être dans la vie active.

-Dit-elle alors qu'elle avait un job fun.

- J'ai eu de la chance et j'ai travaillé d'arrache pieds surtout, on ne rentre pas à la Gazette du Sorcier comme ça, avoua-t-elle sourire aux lèvres, en prenant son plateau et en le mettant sur la table.

-Je n'ai jamais lu un de tes m'en serais souvenu.

-J'utilise un nom de plume. Moins les gens en savent sur moi, mieux je me porte. Tu connais Sarah Martin ?

-Attends.. c'est toi Sarah Martin ? J'ai adoré ton reportage sur la traite des gobelins en Centrafrique et sur les conséquences diplomatoques avec ce peuple.

-Tu vois que tu as lu ma prose.

-Journaliste engagée en plus d'être une bombe sexuelle… Peut-être que je ferais une exception avec toi.. Tu veux sortir ce soir ?

-Je devais couvrir le meeting de Fudge. Tu sais celui qui est en charge des affaires..

-Oui oui. Je vois qui est Fudge. Son fils à l'âge de mon frère. Un bênet de poufsouffle. Heureusement que son père est haut placé dans le ministère sinon c'était terminé pour lui.

-Tu veux venir ? Ça va durer une petite heure, et je suis sûre que la conférence de presse sera fabuleuse. J'ai l'intention de lui poser la question qui fâche.

-Et cette question est..

-Tu verras bien si tu viens ou sinon tu attendras le numéro de demain !

-Sérieusement ? Tu m'intrigues, tu vas pouvoir me faire rentrer tu crois ?

-Évidemment, je dirais que tu es un stagiaire et je te ferais faire une carte de presse. Passe à la rédac' en fin d'après-midi, on ira ensemble. Ensuite, je connais un petit bouiboui sympa. On s'éclipsera là-bas.

-Ça me va. J'ai toujours été intrigué par les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. J'ai une réunion de rentrée qui finit vers 18h. Si je passe vers 18h15, ça va ?

-Nickel. Par contre, il est probable que je ne sois pas pareille. Ne flippe pas.

-Tu veux dire, pas pareil que cette nuit, en mode amazone ? Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura qu'on s'est envoyé en l'air si c'est ce que tu veux dire.

-Non !

Elle le frappa dans le bras et sourit exagérément, dévoilant une fossette sur le côté droit de son visage que Sirius trouva charmante.

-Je change mon apparence au boulot. Il n'y a que mon rédac et quelques amis qui connaissent ma véritable identité. J'ai trouvé ça funky de faire ça et comme on est pas dans une période très sûre, écrire des articles comme les miens ce n'est pas très prudent. Je préfère prévenir que.. guérir.

-Tu as raison, le monde n'est plus le même. Je ne grillerais pas ta couverture.. Sarah.

Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne se sentait pas comme d'habitude. D'ordinaire, il se serait éclipsé et lui aurait fait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre fois avant un bon bout de temps.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, lui dit-elle, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai pas envie d'une relation très sérieuse moi non plus. Mais si on peut passer un peu de bon temps de temps à autre, ce serait pas mal, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Comme tu veux. J'ai toujours été fasciné par toi et te connaître un peu mieux me ferait plaisir.

Il ne tarda pas à mettre les voiles. Quand il rentra chez lui, il était heureux. Heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des mois durant, sauf la nuit passée avec Cassandra. Jamais il n'aurait cru ressentir ça pour Magali Hemsworth. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ses sentiments qu'il sentait naître au fond de son cœur. En tout cas, avoir une amie comme elle pouvait toujours servir, même si ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il appela son elfe de maison et lui demanda si il avait rangé son bureau.

-Oui maître.

Le jeune homme monta directement à l'étage et vit avec plaisir que la pièce avait été aérée et nettoyée. Il rechercha le fameux livre de Cassandra. C'était lui qui l'avait. Il lui avait emprunté pour ses examens de fin d'année. C'était un ouvrage particulièrement rare et il avait eu la flemme d'envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour savoir si il l'autorisait à emprunter à livre de la réserve ou du moins de le consulter. Le pire c'est que Dumbly aurait accepté, il en était certain. Quand il avait vu l'ouvrage chez Cassis un jour, il lui avait demandé et elle avait juste dit : "ok, mais uniquement si tu m'achètes des boucles d'oreilles en or rose qui pendent". Il l'avait pris au mot alors que c'était une blague et lui en avait offert. Elle en avait été ravie soit dit en passant même si elle s'était écriée qu'il _n__'__aurait pas d__û_, que _c__'__est trop enfin !_. Il caressa l'ouvrage avec délicatesse et entreprit d'aller le déposer chez son amie. Il prit la clef sous le nain de jardin qui avait un furieux air de Dumbledore (C'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était déguisé en magicien avec une robe violette à étoile), et il entra dans la maison. Tinky, l'elfe de Cassandra transplana directement dans le hall prête à en découdre. Elle sourit quand elle le vit.

-Je suis venue déposer ça dans le bureau de Cassis.

-Je suis au courant. Excusez-moi.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Sirius monta les escaliers rapidement. Il y avait du bruit à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte du bureau persuadé d'y voir un elfe. Mais c'était Robert qui consultait un ouvrage. Sirius se figea. Il avait ses cheveux châtains mi-longs noués au catogan. Sirius détestait ça. Le look pseudo-pirate ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Bob se retourna et la première chose qu'il vit fut Sirius. Il fronça des sourcils et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer d'un air glacial. Sirius le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demi. Pourtant, c'est lui qui fut gêné par le regard de Bob. Il finit par rompre le silence.

-Qu'est-ce que fais là ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Je suis chez moi que je sache.

-En fait tu es chez Cassandra mais on va pas chippoter pour si peu, si ? Je suis venu déposer un de ses livres que j'ai chez moi et qu'elle m'a demandé de lui rendre.

-Je n'ai pas entendu sonner…Ça t'arrive souvent de débarquer chez les gens comme ça, tu as transplané directement ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas en fait.

Sirius alla déposer le livre en évidence sur le bureau, prit une plume et écrivit un mot rapide pour remercier Cassandra de s'être séparée de son précieux livre pour le dépanner. Il prenait tout son temps dans le seul but de déplaire à Bob.

-Attends.. comment ça elle te l'a demandée ? Elle est à son Camp d'Aurors là.

Sirius releva les yeux vers cet homme qui était le seul obstacle entre Cassandra et lui et le méprisa du regard. Cassis parlait de son Survivor Camp depuis des semaines entières et lui, il était incapable de se souvenir de son nom ? Il était lamentable.

-Elle m'a envoyé une lettre si tu veux tout savoir. Tu vois Robert, i types de personnes dans la vie de Cassis : les membres de sa famille, ses amis, ses ex et moi. Moi je me situe dans la catégorie qui reçoit des lettres quand personne d'autres n'en a. Je te laisse deviner dans quelle catégorie tu es..

-Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement, tu le regretteras amèrement, lança froidement Robert.

-Je suis moort de trouille.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Robert dégaine sa baguette aussi vite et lui jette un sort en plein visage. Il sentit comme un nuage l'asphixier, il tomba à genoux. Robert s'avança vers lui, alors qu'il saisissait sa baguette. Il lui écrasa la main au sol et donna un coup de pieds dans la baguette de Sirius. Il lui redressa alors le menton et sourit d'un air méprisant.

-Je suis surtout dans la catégorie de mecs qui couchent avec elle et toi tu n'en fais pas parti. Mets toi ça dans le crâne. Elle est à moi, et toi.. tu peux tirer un trait sur elle. Je ne la laisserais jamais partir tu comprends ça. Je sais pertinemment ce que tu veux et tu ne l'auras jamais, tant que je serais là. Et je ne suis pas prêt de partir, crois-moi.

Sirius sentit la pression autour de sa gorge se relâcher et il inspira profondément. Il sentait une douleur physique au niveau de son cou.

-Tu es un grand malade, s'écria-t-il en reprenant doucement son elle..

-Je nierais en bloc. Et qui croira -t-elle, un mec comme toi ou moi ? Réfléchis bien avant de répondre. Je suis responsable, mature, adulte depuis un sacré bout de temps et j'ai été le meilleur coup de toute sa courte vie, alors que toi qu'est-ce que tu es ? Un _adulescent_ immature. C'est tout ce que tu es. Un pauvre type et elle le sait.

-Tu sais quoi Robert. L'adulescent t'emmerde et clairement si tu n'as rien compris sur mes liens avec Cassandra, alors tu devrais ouvrir grands tes oreilles de bandimons. Je la connais par cœur et si tu crois que ça se limite à son mental tu fais erreur. J'ai un truc que tu n'auras jamais. Moi je suis riche, désespérement riche. Je pourrais la couvrir de diamants si l'envie m'en prenait, alors que toi, à part, un paquet de Fizwizbiz, qu'est-ce que ton salaire minable de fonctionnaire peut lui offrir ? Tu viens pas de notre monde et ça tu vois, c'est ce qui fera qu'elle ne restera pas avec toi. Elle ne restera jamais avec un mec d'un niveau social inférieur au sien, et ça tu l'as pas compris. Tu t'accroches mais votre relation va péricliter, tu es un boulet qu'elle traîne à sa cheville. Dès qu'elle aura envie de retourner dans son monde, quand elle grandira un peu et qu'elle arrêtera de se rebeller contre sa vraie nature qui la pousse vers les gens comme moi, elle te larguera sur le coin de la route.

-Tu crois que je connais pas ton histoire Sirius Black ? Le monde que tu revendiques être le tien, tu n'en fais plus parti. Tu es un paria parmi les tiens. Ouvre les yeux Black. Tu es un môme qui se prend pour un adulte. Pas un adulte. Cassandra a besoin d'un homme. Pas d'une lavette qui fuit à la première contrariété. Je me fais pas de souci sur ma relation avec elle.

-Oh vraiment ? Puisque tu n'as aucun souci à te faire à propos de ta relation avec elle, j'imagine que tu sais où elle était la veille de son départ et avec qui elle était.. Non ? Laisse moi te donner un indice. Elle était dans une suite appelée cocoon d'amour. Elle portait une nuisette en satin qui dévoilait merveilleusement son grain de beauté, celui qu'elle a juste sous la fesse droite et..

Le coup de poing fusa directement vers son nez. Il évita le poing droit mais pas le gauche qui s'écrasa sur son nez. Il y porta la main et vit du sang. Le sien ne fit qu'un tour et il lui renvoya coup par coup. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de leur baguette. C'était un combat mano-a-mano. Ils se battaient comme des chiffoniers. Et Sirius n'était pas si bon que ça. Il n'avait plus autant d'expérience qu'avant. Un uppercut du droit le fit tomber au sol et Bob posa son pied sur la tête du jeune homme.

-Elle est à moi et si je remarque ne serait-ce qu'un regard de ta part, cette fois-là, ce sera autre chose qu'un petit règlement de compte. Tu seras un homme mort. Je viens peut-être pas du même monde que toi mais moi je sais me battre comme un homme et à la fin c'est moi qui fait jouir la fille et qui partage son lit. Oh en fait, un mot de tout cela à qui que ce soit et je ferais en sorte que Cassandra ne te parle plus jamais de toute ta vie. Compris ?

Il ponctua sa petite tirade par un coup de pieds dans les côtes où Sirius lâcha un râle de douleur.

-Maintenant..

Il se redressa, saisit sa baguette pour allumer un feu, il lança de la poudre de cheminette dedans et projeta Sirius à travers. Sirius atterrit lourdement sur le tapis de son bureau. Il avait du sang qui lui coulait du nez. Il se releva, tant bien que mal pour aller voir se regarder dans un miroir. Il avait un début d'ecchymose sous l'oeil gauche, sa lèvre était fendue et son nez pissait le sang. Il retira sa robe et vit un bleu qui devenait violet. Il n'arivait pas à y croire. Ce type était un grand malade. Il se retourna quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et James se figea.

-Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

-À ton avis. Tu peux demander à un de mes elfes d'aller m'acheter une potion contre les bleus, stopl ? J'en ai plus du tout.

James s'exécuta, pendant que Sirius ouvrit son armoire à potions à recherche d'un potion pour faire cesser le saignement de son nez. Il la trouva, l'ouvrit et renversa sa tête en arrière pour en verser quelques gouttes dans son nez. Il détestait cette sensation d'acide liquide dans son nez mais en quelques secondes, il sut que c'était bon. Il saisit son mouchoir pour se moucher et retirer le caillot de sang.

-Bon, raconte.

-C'est l'autre connard de Bob. Il a pas aimé apprendre que j'ai passé la nuit avec Cassis.

-Quoi ? Bob ? Mais pour.. attends tu as passé la nuit avec Cassis ? Comment ça ?

L'elfe de maison apparut à ce moment là avec la fiole. Le jeune homme la saisit et lui demanda de ramener du coton. Il versa de la potion sur le disque et se l'appliqua sous l'oeil et sur ses côtes. Il lâcha un petit râle de douleur.

-La veille de son Survivor Camp, on était ensemble et je l'ai nargué.

-Il est toujours chez elle ? Soigne toi et on va allez lui péter sa gueule de connard.

-Non.

James le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Attends tu vas pas laisser ça _impuni._ Il t'a roué de coups ! Je pensais pas qu'il en était capable.

-Je ne pensais pas non plus, sinon j'aurais rien dit, ricana Sirius. Je vais me venger mais pas comme ça. Tu imagines la tête que tirerait Cassandra si elle le trouvait avec des bleus partout ? Elle ne nous adresserait plus jamais la parole. Non, non. On est pas des animaux. Je me vengerais un jour où il ne s'y attendra pas. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon ami.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'avis de Cassandra t'importe autant. Tu ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'elle prendra ton parti. Moi je pense l'inverse.

-Elle l'aime cette petite merde. Il ne se montre pas sous son vrai jour avec elle. On va changer ça c'est tout et agir comme lui.. dans l'ombre. Tu es avec moi ?

-Évidemment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me poses la question. La seule chose que j'aimerais savoir c'est si tu as des sentiments pour elle. Réponds moi sincèrement, Sirius.

-Je vais te répondre à la condition exprès que tu ne le répèteras ni à Lily ni à Lunard ou Queudver. À personne quoi. Et on en reparlera pas.

-Je ne dirais rien. Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je ne te trahirais pas et on n'en reparlera pas. Alors ?

-Oui. C'est vrai qu'elle ne me laisse pas indifférent, ajouta-t-il. C'est vrai je l'avoue mais franchement, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

-J'imagine que ça aura de l'importance quand elle ne sera plus avec Bob. En tout cas tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à le dégager. C'est la meilleure amie de Lily. Je ne peux pas la laisser avec lui. C'est pas possible. Et tu es mon meilleur ami. On ne peut pas laisser cette fille qui ne te _laisse pas indiff__é__rent_ avec ce taré. Alors c'est quoi ton plan d'attaque ?

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi. En fait qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Je voulais savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Magali Hemsworth et pourquoi tu as été au Pays de Galles.

-Magali…Franchement. Je l'ai invité à sortir ce soir.

-Bite repetita ?

-Bite repetita. Elle est juste fabuleuse. J'aimerais la connaître mieux. Vraiment. Me regarde pas comme ça.

-Si tu sors avec Magali, tu ne pourras pas sortir avec Cassandra.

-Je t'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec Cassis. Et même si j'en avais envie, je ne vais pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Donc oui je sors avec Magali ce soir. C'est pas une relation sérieuse pour autant.

-Si tu le dis.

-Et pour le Pays de Galles. Andie m'a demandé de venir la voir pour qu'on parle de ma _merveilleuse _famille. Apparemment Bella et Narcissa trainent avec des mangemorts. Du moins selon leur sœur. Elle pense même que Bella en est une. Tu peux la comprendre, elle sort avec un né-Moldu en même temps. Elle n'est pas rassurée.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonnes pas de la part de Bellatrix. J'ai jamais pu la piffrer ta cousine. Elle était un peu malsaine.

-Elle l'est complètement. En tout cas, ce ne sont pas des accusations à la légère et Andromeda ne me l'aurait jamais dit si elle n'avait pas un sérieux doute à ce sujet. Je voulais demander à Callissandre Thompson si y'a un moyen de les repérer, pour en être sur.

-Et si c'est tes cousines sont des mangemorts, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Vous avez pratiquement été élevé ensemble.

Sirius regarda James d'un air défait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Il haussa les épaules et fit la moue. Il espérait que c'était juste des supputations d'une cousine inquiète et non pas la réalité. Il le voulait vraiment.

-Ah et elle voulait que je parle à mon frère. Apparemment il est bizarre.

-Regulus.. Il a presque 17 ans maintenant.. Et il est bizarre ? Il est plus puceau quoi.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais elle veut que j'aille lui parler. Elle pense qu'une discussion fraternelle avec lui serait rédemptrice j'imagine. Enfin, bref, je vais débarquer dans le Poudlard Express en mode décontract, comme si c'était tout à fait normal d'avoir une relation avec son frère que par ce moyen là.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mec.

-Un peu. Enfin bref. Tu es prêt à reprendre les cours de botanique avec le Pr Grosnez ?

-M'en parle pas. Je suis dégoûté de devoir déjà reprendre. Lily ne reprend que dans une semaine, elle. J'aurais dû faire métamorphose moi aussi. Elle aura des horaires beaucoup plus cool que moi en plus.

-C'est la dure réalité de la vie.

-Ta vie n'est pas aussi dure que ça; je te rappelle que toi tu passes ta vie entourée de canons de beauté.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je fais des études avec une dominante en Sortilèges Appliqués. Tu as choisi les mauvaises dominantes à la base. Botanique et Créatures Magiques ? Sérieusement ?

-Oh la ferme. Je te rappelle qu'on a tiré au sort.

Sirius donna une bourade à son meilleur ami mais ce dernier n'était pas fâché contre lui. Il se connaissait depuis tellement de temps maintenant.

-Ça fait 9 ans, aujourd'hui. Moi qui pensait qu'on allait fêter ça aujourd'hui.. je me plante à ce que je vois.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De notre première rencontre mon amour.

James éclata de rire et retira ses lunettes pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. Il était fêlé mais c'était son meilleur ami.

-On fête ça ce week-end avec les mecs. On s'est retrouvé dans le même wagon au final.

Sirius regarda sa montre et soupira d'un air excédé. Il était presque midi. Il devait y aller. James lui tapa dans le dos pour lui souhaiter bonne chance avec Regulus avant de partir. Sirius se regarda dans le miroir. Il appréhendait cette rencontre avec son frère.

Le jeune homme enfila sa cape et transplana sur la voie 9¾, il reconnut quelques parents de certains de ses anciens camarades de classe. Il se faufila entre eux en évitant de se faire remarquer. Il se figea quand il entendit la voix de sa mère. Elle était devant lui et n'avait pas changé du tout. Elle le fit frémir à la fois de honte et d'horreur. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, c'était quand il avait quitté Square Grimmaurd. Il remarqua le regard froid de son frère. Il était d'une minceur cadavérique. Il ne devait pas le voir maintenant. Il passa derrière elle et monta dans le train. Il se rendit à la cabine du fond; Il savait que son frère allait monter là. Cela lui faisait bizarre d'être là. Assis dans ce train vers Poudlard. Il n'était pas du côté du quai aussi, il était certain que sa mère ne pourrait pas le voir. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagit comme ça. Il aurait pu leur parler sur le quai, dans ce terrain neutre. Il aurait pu vaincre cette honte qu'il avait, et saluer sa mère. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il ressentait, de la honte. Mais ce n'était pas pour son comportement mais de celui de sa famille. Qu'avaient-ils tous à en pas accepter la différence dans ce souci de préserver une relative pureté du sang ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que la différence les enrichirait et empêcherait leur extinction ? Le train se mit en marche et Sirius ne tarda pas à entendre les pas de loup de son frère et le rire d'une fille bécasse.

-Salut Reg'.

La fille qui l'accompagnait était mignonne. Pâle mais mignonne. Elle avait de grands yeux noisettes un peu stupides, certes mais son teint de pêche et ses longs cheveux châtains lui donnait un certain charme. Sirius lui sourit gentiment et la jeune fille devinr rose pâle. Elle le trouvait sexy, c'était clair.

-Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demanda froidement son frère.

-C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour à son frère aîné ?

-C'est ton frère ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère chouchou.

Regulus tourna les yeux vers elle avec un tel regard froid qu'elle rougit. Sirius haussa un sourcil quand son frère lui répondit d'un air acerbe "_Qu__'__est-ce que __ç__a peut te foutre , esp__è__ce d__'__idiote ?_ "  
-Dis-moi, tu pourrais nous laisser quelques moments tous les deux ? Il faut que j'apprenne à mon _petit _frère comment se comporter avec les jolies jeunes filles qui lui posent des questions de manière sympathique. De toute évidence, il n'a pas tout saisi lors de son éducation. Je suis désolé pour son comportement, vraiment. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une petite bourse remplie de Gallions, va t'acheter de quoi grignoter durant le trajet. Tu n'auras qu'à revenir avec ce goujat juste après. Il te présentera ses excuses en bonne et due forme.

La jeune femme lui sourit, jeta un regard froid à Regulus et s'en alla, laissant les deux Black face à face. Regulus avait tellement grandi depuis 3 ans. Il avait maigri aussi. Sirius pouvait sentir le trouble de son frère. Ce dernier se demandait si il devait le prendre dans ses bras ou lui cracher dessus comme un traître. Peut-être que Andromeda avait raison. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour lui. Sirius se leva, (il était plus grand que lui ) et il le serra contre lui. Son frère resta de marbre au début puis il se détendit au fur et à mesure. Il finit par serrer son frère dans ses bras. Sirius se détacha et lui fit signe de s'assoir.

-Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Quoi de neuf dans notre famille ou quoi de neuf pour moi ?

-Toi en particulier mais si tu comptes me parles des autres, c'est toi qui voit.

-Mère a rayé ton nom de la tapisserie l'autre jour. Elle s'y est reprise à 3 fois. Un véritable massacre.

-J'en suis navré. Elle a probablement détruit le nom le plus fameux de la liste. Dis-moi que c'était pas ta copine que tu as envoyé bouler comme ça., elle va t'en vouloir.

-Elle ? Non pas du tout c'est une fille avec qui je couche c'est tout. Tu nous as interrompu d'ailleurs, je devrais rajouter ça à la liste de tes griefs.

-La liste de mes griefs ? Tu parles de cette pseudo traitrise à mon sang c'est ça ? Tout ça parce que je suis un Gryffondor et que mes amis n'étaient pas des nobles c'est ça ? Elle a pas l'air très noble la fille avec qui tu couches, tu crois que Mère dirait quoi si elle l'apprenait ?

-Elle serait fu.. attends de quoi tu parles là, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais à Gryffondor.

-Ah ouais ? Tu crois que c'était pourquoi à ton avis ? Parce que mon meilleur ami vient d'une vieille famille de sorcier ? Parce que j'étais l'un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard? Ne sois pas stupide.

-C'est parce que tu fricotes avec des moldus.

Il avait lâché ce mot avec un tel mépris que Sirius en resta bouche bée. Il essaya de faire fi du sentiment horrifiant qui naissait lui. Il allait lui répondre sèchement mais il préféra ne pas envenimé les choses.

-Des moldus ? C'est ce qu'elle t'a raconté ? Je n'ai jamais fricoté avec des moldus. Franchement Reg' tu as pas cru ça j'espêre. Je suis parti parce que je n'en pouvais plus de cette famille. Il y avait trop de haine, trop d'arrogance et de mépris. On ne peut pas rester éternellement dans une famille où on craint de présenter une personne avec qui on couche de peur qu'elle soit jugée inacceptable. On est loin d'être supérieur aux autres. Sur certains points, je veux bien l'admettre mais pas en tout.

Regulus ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma soufflé.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'as jamais.

-Jamais, je ne suis jamais sortie avec une moldue, ajouta-t-il en repensant aux lèvres de Missy, la moldue avec qui il avait couché deux jours avant.

-Mais les photos..

-Des bombasses. J'avais juste mis des photos de filles que je trouvais canons; pour moi une femme est juste sexy. Qu'importe qu'elle soit moldu ou sorcière. Ok, c'était dans des magazines moldus mais j'étais ado. C'était de la provoc' et franchement, elles étaient canons. Elles avaient tout là où il faut. Rougis pas comme ça banane. Elle était mignonne comme tout la gamine que tu as ramené.

-C'est vrai. Candy. Elle est passable.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai un truc pour toi.

Sirius sortit une bourse de sa poche, l'ourit et en sortit une bouteille de champagne.

-Je ne sais pas depuis quand tu n'es plus puceau mais c'est plutôt uen bonne nouvelle alors je me suis dit qu'une coupe de champagne de ma réserve personnelle serait pas mal pour fêter ça. Tiens. Planque la une fois à Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas accepter.

-Arrête Regulus. Fais pas ta prude comme ça. Faire des conneries dans la vie nous permet de grandir. C'est une champagne que j'ai été cherché en France justement pour ce genre d'occasion !

-Je ne veux rien de toi Sirius.

Cela lui fit un choc, mais il ne le montra pas.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Parce que.. parce que je suis fâché contre toi. Tu es parti sans rien me dire du jour au lendemain. Tu as claqué la porte et tu ne m'as rien dit, rien envoyé depuis. Rien du tout. Tu m'as rayé de ta vie alors que moi je devrais t'ouvrir les bras comme si tu étais le fils prodigue ? Tu rêves. On était pas proche avant, pourquoi on serait proche maintenant ? Dis-moi ?

-Parce que tu es mon frère. On a le même sang qui coule dans nos veines. Le même tu entends. Je n'étais pas fâché contre toi à l'époque. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois considéré comme un paria parce que tu aurais reçu une lettre de moi, ou parce que quelqu'un aurait cafté en nous voyant ensemble. Tu étais trop jeune pour pouvoir suivre la même voie que moi. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Jamais. il m'a fallut trois ans pour avoir la force d'affronter ton regard mon frère. Trois ans. On était pas proche mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne t'aimais pas ou que je ne t'aime pas. Je t'ai toujours aimé Regulus. Et ça me peine que tu puisses croire le contraire. Accepte cette bouteille, fais en ce que tu veux, jette là contre le mur ou à la poubelle mais prends là. C'est le gage de mon envie de renouer avec toi.

Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de son visage. Il savait qu'il l'avait convaincu.

-Cette fois-ci je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je comprends ton point de vue mais cette fois tu peux compter sur moi. Ne fais rien d'inconsidérer ou ne fais pas quelqueschose de stupide que tu ne pourrais pas réparer. Si tu as besoin de parler, envoie moi un message, je passerais te voir. Tu peux tout me dire. Tout. Ah en fait, excuse-toi dès qu'elle reviendra sinon elle n'ouvrira plus jamais les cuisses. Les filles sont rancunières.

Sirius se leva au moment où la jeune amie de son frère revint, les bras chargés de nourriture.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui. J'en ai fini et puis Regulus m'a avoué qu'il voulait passer du temps seul avec toi. Tu lui as manqué durant les vacances et je comprends pourquoi. Au revoir Reg', pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

-Attends ! lui cria son frère une fois qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs. Sirius !

Ce dernier se retourna en masquant le sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

-Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir. Je suis sincère, ajouta-t-il. Je dirais rien à Mère. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que.. que tu vas bien. À bientôt.

Sirius hocha la tête et transplana sur le côté du train. Il le regarda s'éloigner. Son frère avait toujours été influenç sa plus tendre enfance. Andromeda avait eu raison de le mettre en garde. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il récupère son frère maintenant, sinon il serait perdu à jamais. Le mépris qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de son frère quand il avait parlé de moldu l'avait fait frémir intérieurement. Comment pouvait-on les haïr autant ? il devait faire en sorte que son frère n'apprenne pas qu'il couchait parfois avec des moins pas tout de suite alors qu'il était toujours sous l'influence de leurs parents et cousins. Il sentait qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa force de persuasion pour le ramener sur le droit chemin et lui montrer que les moldus étaient comme tout le monde et non inférieurs à eux. Regulus avait changé, pas forcément comme il aurait voulu mais il avait changé. Il était devenu plus froid, plus maigre, tellement plus _Black._ Ce n'était pas forcément un compliment dans la bouche de Sirius. Sirius regarda autour de lui. Il était en pleine campagne au milieu des fourrés. Il devait rejoindre la civilisation. Il transplana au Chaudron Baveur.

-Salut Tom. Je peux avoir une soda de branchiflore ?

-Sirius ?

Le frère de Cassandra s'avança vers lui et lui serra la main d'un air chaleureux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? tu picoles avant ta réunion de rentrée c'est ça ?

-Non pas du tout. J'ai juste soif. Tu es pas sensé être entrain de travailler à l'hôpital toi ?

-Si si. Je suis passé chercher une commande. Faut bien se sustenter dans la vie. Merci Tom. Alors tu as hâte de reprendre ta vie trépidante d'étudiant ?

-Tellement hâte. Dis-moi est-ce que tu sais si Calli est dans les parages ? J'ai un truc à lui demander…

-Elle dîne à la maison ce soir avec tous les enfants. Sophie a repris le boulot ce matin et elle s'est envolée pour la Nouvelle-Zélande. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout ça. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-Je suis déjà pris ce soir, je sors avec Magali.

-Tu sors avec..Jackpot quoi ! Écoute je vais lui dire que tu veux la voir… Ou sinon passe au QG.

-C'est une demande personnelle en fait. Je préfèrerais pas avoir à mêler toute la profession à ça pour l'instant.

Charles le regarda d'un air étrange et hocha la tête sérieusement, avant de partir. Oui, il devait absolument savoir au plus vite si son frère avait des mangemorts dans son entourage. Et si c'était avéré, il devrait de ce pas prévenir Dumbledore et soustraire son frère à cette influence plus que néfaste que formait cette famille _toujours pure_ mais dégénérée.


	7. L'ami d'enfance

**chapitre 5 : **

-Lily, tu as pas vu mon sac de cours ?

Lily lisait un livre dans le jardin sur la métamorphose appliquée. Elle releva les yeux de son livre et tourna légèrement la tête.

-Non, tu as regardé dans la chambre ?

-Bah oui.

-Tu as regardé dans le bureau ?

-Oui oui ! commença à s'énerver James.

-Tu as fait _Accio sac de cours _? finit-elle par lui demander en se redressant totalement.

James la regarda de façon honteuse avant de faire ce qu'elle disait. Son sac de cours arriva. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres en la remerciant et agita sa baguette pour prendre le magicobus. Il devait passer prendre Sirius au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner sur les bancs de l'école. Même si ses cours étaient passionnants. Il était certes libre d'y aller ou pas mais là, avec le soleil qui brille, il n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer pour une réunion d'information stupide où ils allaient leur répéter la même chose que tous les ans. James sauta du Magicobus et ouvrit la porte du Chaudron Baveur, il trouva Sirius comme d'ordinaire, attablée avec fille. Sirius le vit et lui fit un signe pour qu'il vienne le libérer.

-Salut tout le monde. Alors prêt à y retourner ? demanda James en souriant.

-Tu as pas idée, Tiss nous proposait d'aller passer quelques jours chez elle à la plage… répondit Sirius.

James posa les yeux sur Tissya. C'était une noire ébène avec de grands yeux bleus et des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Elle avait un côté sauvage et mystérieux. Sirius glissait ostensiblement ses yeux de son cou vers sa poitrine. Sirius et elle étaient proches. Ils étaient sortis ensemble à un moment donné, juste avant qu'elle assume totalement son homosexualité et que Sirius devienne sa caution hétéro. James n'avait jamais compris si Sirius l'avait toujours su, alors même qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-Ça aurait été super mais Lily reprend demain et elle m'en voudrait.

-J'ai appris que tu vivais avec elle… J'étais super contente pour vous deux.

-Tu sors toujours avec Maddie ?

-Non. On a cassé. Elle a pas aimé apprendre que j'ai eu une période hétérosexuelle.

-Vous avez cassé à cause de moi ? Quel dommage.. j'ai jamais couché avec une gay affirmée, on devrait peut-être..

-Qu'est-ce que t'es con quand tu t'y mets Black ! rétorqua-t-elle avant de rire. D'ailleurs j'ai un repas de famille samedi prochain, tu veux m'accompagner ?

-Tu devrais le dire à tes parents que tu es gay.

-Ils ont déjà appris que j'étais une sorcière, je compte pas les assassiner en leur apprenant que je suis gay.

-Je croyais que tu avais de la famille sorcière…

-Oui une grand-mère qui venait d'une vieille famille mais elle est morte quand mon père a eu 5 ans, il ne savait pas qu'elle était une sorcière et quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard et bien, mon grand-père m'a donné son journal intime et j'ai appris ce qu'était la vie de sorcier. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre vous deux. Alors pour samedi ?

-Sortir avec une belle fille, gay ou pas, moi ça me va. Je passerais te prendre. Tu me diras à quelle heure.

-Tu es adorable. Cassandra revient quand de son super camp de la mort qui tue ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes ? demanda Sirius le sourcil levé. Je ne sais pas.

-Tu lui as toujours pas demandé de sortir avec toi ? Mais tu attends quoi ? Tu es _exasp__é__rant_ Sirius Black. Tu es limite entrain de baver dès qu'elle débarque dans une pièce.

-Je bave dès que je vois une belle fille.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est canon, constata Tissya d'un air rêveur. Enfin bref. Fais pas ton Acromentule Sir', si tu as envie de sortir avec elle, alors fonce, on a qu'une seule vie. Et si tu ne veux pas, arrête de la mater comme ça. Le jour où elle va s'en rendre compte, tu vas t'en prendre une. Non mais me regarde pas, j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas James ? C'est vrai qu'il la regarde toujours comme si il avait envie de la mettre dans son lit.

-Toi aussi, il te regarde comme ça. C'est comme ça qu'il regarde toutes les filles.

-Et sinon, on peut arrêter de parler de moi et y aller ?

Tissya l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres charnues sur le bord de ses lèvres et le regarda d'un air coquin qui le fit rougir. James se fit la réflexion que son ami était faible quand il s'agissait de l'autre sexe. Le jeune Potter avala son soda de Branchiflore et se leva, ils devaient y aller pour être à l'heure.

-Lily ? C'est toi ?

Lily faisait des courses dans la Chemin de Traverse quand elle vit son ami sortir de chez Gringotts. Elle fut frappée par son aspect. Il avait l'air plus grand et plus fin que jamais. Quand il la vit, Severus ouvrit les yeux et le début d'un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse de le voir. Elle lâcha son sac et lui sauta dans les bras. Il la réceptionna avec difficulté mais il parvint à se stabiliser normalement. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il était tellement _maigre_. Elle lui prit le bras et l'entraina chez le glacier. Ils s'assirent en terrasse et le serveur ne tarda pas à leur amener deux coupes de glaces gigantesques.

-Tu as l'air d'aller bien Lil'.

-Toi aussi Sev. Tu as pris quelques couleurs tu as bougé pendant tes vacances ?

-Pas trop non. J'ai travaillé chez un maître en potions. Il habite à Bath.

-Je savais que tu arriverais loin en potion. Tu étais d'un niveau tellement au dessus de nous autres. Je suis fière de toi Severus. Vraiment.

Elle prit sa cuiller et goûta la glace de Severus directement dans sa coupe. Il avait pris un parfum d'angélique et de cédrat. Lily ferma les yeux. Cela lui rappelait tellement de bons souvenirs d'ado ! Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Severus prendre un peu de glace dans sa coupe.

-Arrête tout de suite ce regard.

-Quel regard ? demanda Rogue en levant le sourcil.

-Ce regard là, quand tu fais ton malheureux. tu avais le même à 10 ans. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ? Allez dis moi, tu n'as jamais su me cacher grand chose. Sauf mes cadeaux d'anniversaire et de Noël.

-Et mes sentiments, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne t'exprimes pas beaucoup sur ce que tu ressens. Tu as bien fait de prendre ces parfums là. Le mélange cédrat-angélique est divin.

-Abricot passion, coulis de mangue aussi. Alors quoi de neuf dans ta vie ?

-Je reprends les cours dans une semaine. Une année de plus en métamorphose et sortilège. J'ai hâte et en même temps, les vacances sont passés trop vites. Beaucoup trop vite.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué; J'ai travaillé alors…Tu sais quoi Lily ? On devrait aller au cinéma. Tu te souviens quand on était petit ? Quand tu as appris que tu étais une sorcière ? On avait réuni tout notre argent de poche pour aller au cinéma.

-Ouuui ! s'écria Lily en souriant. Évidemment que je me souviens. Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Le cinéma passait _Chantons sous la pluie. _C'est notre film. C'est l'une des seules choses qui manque chez les sorciers. Ils n'aiment pas trop le cinéma. T'as raison Severus, allons au cinéma.

Le jeune homme avait délibérément changé de sujet mais Lily comptait bien lui tirer les vers du nez. Il avait commencé à se refermer petit à petit et elle ne voulait pas le perdre, qu'il sombre dans le mutisme.

-Ensuite, nous irons manger des scones avec une bonne bièraubeurre et beaucoup de marmelade d'orange.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit judicieux d'aller chez tes parents, fit il remarqué un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Ils n'ont jamais eu de griefs particuliers contre toi. Comment va ta mère en fait ?

Le visage de Severus se ferma complètement et Lily regretta sa question. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Severus. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

-Ça va si mal que ça ? Je suis vraiment désolée Sev'. En plus je n'ai même pas été là pour toi ces derniers temps.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Lily, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais supporté voir des larmes dans tes yeux. Arrête.

-C'est juste qu'on ne se parle pratiquement plus pour des broutilles d'adolescents.

-Des broutilles ?

-Oui des broutilles entre Sirius et toi qui ont affecté ce qu'on avait.

-Ils ont failli me tuer, et ont passé leurs adolescence à m'humilier et à me torturer, rétorqua t'il froidement, les coins de sa bouche se pinçant. Ce ne sont pas des broutilles et désolé que tu le prennes comme ça.

-Severus. Attends s'il te plaît. Ne me tourne pas le dos.

Elle se leva et le rattrapa par le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Ses yeux brillaient de douleur et de colère mais il ne se dégagea pas.

-Est-ce que je suis Sirius Black ? Est-ce que je suis James, Remus ou Peter ? Hein ? Réponds moi !

-Non, lâcha t'il à contrecoeur

-Tu n'as aucune, je dis bien _aucune _raison de m'en vouloir. Tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir d'être tombée amoureuse de James tu m'entends ? C'est ridicule et ça me blesse que mon meilleur ami me rejette à cause de ça, me rejette parce que je suis heureuse avec un homme que j'aime profondément. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. On ne choisit pas ces choses là Severus Rogue. C'est injuste, Sev, oui c'est injuste. Je ne devrais pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux. Tu me demandes de faire un choix qui me brise littéralement le coeur. Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire Severus Rogue, on va payer nos glaces, aller au cinéma, faire un tour chez mes parents, parce que tu es mon ami et c'est le genre de choses qu'on a toujours fait. Sauf si tu considères que je suis trop _Sang-de-Bourbe _pour toi.

Elle avait lâché ça d'un ton froid qui lui fit perdre quelques couleurs. Il allait dire quelque chose et se ravisa en dernière minute.

-On y va, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. Mais pas chez tes parents. Je préfèrerais aller me promener. Aller dans notre coin.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et dès que son ami fut revenu de l'intérieur de la boutique, ils transplanèrent dans leur coin justement. C'était une petite grotte naturelle à équidistance de chez leurs parents respectifs. Lily n'était pas venue là depuis des années. Elle frôla la roche rugueuse du bout des doigts. Comme ils avaient pu rigoler quand ils étaient enfants dans cet endroit. Même Pétunia savait qu'elle ne devait pas approcher cet endroit sacré pour eux deux.

-Severus, regarde, je ne pensais pas que ce serait encore là après tout ce temps.

Il y avait une inscription au mur. Lily sourit. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur cet endroit. Eux avaient vieilli, mais pas cet endroit. Severus semblait absorbé dans la contemplation de l'inscription. Il finit par se retourner vers son amie.

-Nous devrions y aller je pense.

-Je pense surtout que tu devrais changer de vêtements, je te rappelle que les moldus ne portent pas de robe de sorciers.

Elle agita sa baguette et Severus portait des habits de moldus dans la seconde. Elle lui prit le bras et ils descendirent de la petite cavité qui leur servait de refuge pour se rendre dans le petit cinéma de quartier. Ce n'était pas Chantons sous la pluie qui passait, mais Lily savait que quelque soit le film qui passait, il ferait l'affaire. Ils arrivèrent alors que la salle était plongé dans le noir. Ils s'installèrent dans le fond. Lily était heureuse de faire ça avec Severus. Parfois, elle aimerait entrainer James dans ce genre d'endroit mais elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas comme Severus pouvait apprécier. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre ce que ça faisait de faire parti de deux mondes tellement distincts. Alors que Severus, si.. Le film qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux parlait de sorciers.

-Tu sais ce que c'est le pire ? murmura Lily à l'oreille de son ami. C'est que ce film est tout à fait possible après tout. Il n'est pas aussi saugrenu que ça.

-Chuuuuuuuut, lui fit la dame de devant en se retournant.

Lily lui tira la langue dès qu'elle se fut retournée et vit Severus essayer de ne pas rire.

-De toute façon, on ferait mieux de partir, tout le monde sait qu'à la fin, la sorcière va lancer un sortilège de mort sur tous les non-sorciers qui ont essayé de se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et ce sera bienfait pour eux.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde sait qu'en fait c'est une gentille sorcière et qu'elle va trouver l'amour auprès du beau brun, d'ailleurs, elle va l'embrasser d'ici quelques…Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

-Vous pourriez vous taire, vous êtes réellement insupportable mademoiselle !

-Et vous ? Vous pourriez cesser de vous immiscez dans les affaires d'autrui ? Ou c'est trop demander à une grosse truie comme vous ?

-Sev'!

-Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire, et si vous ne voulez pas finir dans l'hôpital le plus proche, je vous conseille de ravaler vos stupides conseils et de finir votre film ailleurs ? Je sais que vu votre circonférence abdominale, vous devez prendre deux sièges mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez en trouver deux autres côte à côte.

Lily était partagée entre l'indignation de voir une femme innocente se faire insulter par son ami, et la stupéfaction de voir Severus se défendre, et la défendre.. Aussi elle ne dit rien et se leva quand la dame commença à s'indigner faisant retourner plusieurs personnes dans le cinéma. Severus la suivit. Sans un regard vers la dame qui s'égosillait. Elle alla s'installer plus loin, dans un coin où ils pourraient bavarder tranquillement.

-Sérieusement Severus ? Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus gentil et doux.

-Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont elle t'a parlé Lily. Tu ne devrais pas te laisser insulter par quelqu'un et encore moins par ce genre de personne.  
Il avait lâché cette dernière expression avec un réel dégoût. Lily se demanda si c'était le fait qu'elle soit une moldue qui le dérangeait mais elle ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre dans le cinéma. Ils s'étaient suffisamment fait remarqué à son goût. D'ailleurs à la sortie de la salle, alors qu'ils avaient fini le film dans un grand éclat de rire. L'homme qui tenait le guichet parlait avec la dame que Sévérus avait insulté. Lily regarda Severus en coin, il n'avait pas du tout l'air paniqué par ce qui se passait.

-Fais comme si nous n'avions rien dit, murmura Séverus, et comme si elle était folle. Ne prends pas un air coupable, surtout pas.

Pour sortir, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix; ils devaient passer devant eux. Severus prit le bras de Lily et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-C'est lui… entendit Lily.

-Excusez-moi monsieur, madame ?

L'homme du guichet semblait un peu embêté de les arrêter comme ça. Le visage de Severus ne laissait transparaitre aucune expression si ce n'est un profond étonnement.

-Oui ? demanda Lily. il y a un souci ? Je n'ai pas perdu mon portefeuille au moins !

Elle regarda dans son sac et vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans les parages. Elle releva la tête.

-Il est là… Il y a un problème ?

-Cette dame..

-Ah ! D'autres personnes se sont plaintes alors ? Elle a commencé à hurler sur mon ami en plein milieu de la séance, nous avons été contraint de changer de place. C'était vraiment désagréable.

-Comment ça j'ai commencé à hurler ?

-Et bien.. oui, exactement comme maintenant. Et je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

Lily savait que Severus la regardait et qu'il la soutenait.

-C'est vrai monsieur. Je veux dire.. on vient dans ce cinéma depuis notre plus tendre enfance Lily et moi et nous n'avons jamais, je dis bien jamais été aussi ennuyé durant un film. C'était vraiment désagréable.

-Il m'a dit que j'étais une grosse truie.

-C'est faux. Je n'ai rien dit de tout cela madame. Vous vous êtes retournés quand j'ai éternué et vous m'avez crié dessus. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir. Maintenant si vous..

-Vous vous moquez de moi !

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Lily et Severus se retournèrent. C'était monsieur Grant, le propriétaire du cinéma, un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui avait déjà les cheveux grisonnant. Lily sut que c'était son jour de chance parce que M. Grant les connaissait tous les deux depuis des années. Le guichetier, intimidé soudain, raconta l'histoire.

-C'est totalement faux . Vous nous connaissez depuis toujours. Nous n'aurions jamais fait ça. Nous sommes des amoureux du cinéma. Quand on est dans un film, on y reste jusqu'à la dernière seconde !

-Lily et son meilleur ami Severus. Dieu que vous avez grandi les enfants !

-Maintenant, ajouta Lily d'un ton froid, si madame s'est sentie insulté par le fait que nous ayons changé de place, je vous prie de bien vouloir nous excuser madame. Et je serais ravie de vous payer le billet pour une autre séance.

-Je ne veux pas une autre place mais des excuses, petite péronnelle.

-Madame, déclara Sévérus tellement sèchement que la femme perdit toute couleur. Avisez-vous encore une fois d'insulter la jeune femme devant vous et vous aurez une bonne raison de porter plainte. Je vous conseille vivement de lui présenter vos excuses dans la minute.

Lily observa Severus du coin de l'oeil. Ses yeux étaient devenus d'une noirceur abyssale et la femme commença à trembler. Lily sut qu'il était temps de partir.

-Nous allons partir . C'était un véritable plaisir de vous revoir. Viens Severus. Laissons cette femme, elle ne mérite ni notre compassion, ni notre pardon.

Elle traina son meilleur ami dehors et ils s'éloignèrent à grands pas. Elle finit par le plaquer au mur dans une impasse un peu glauque.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'on ne doit pas user de magie face aux moldus et.. tu n'aurais pas dû l'insulter à la base.

-C'est elle qui a commencé à dire que tu étais insupportable, balbutia-t'il. Et puis c'est vrai que c'était une grosse truie, pas très intelligente en plus.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent les yeux en même temps.

-Je le savais !

Severus sortit sa baguette et amena la femme jusqu'à lui. Il la caressa du bout de sa baguette.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne savais pas à qui tu t'adressais et encore une fois, je constate que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire.

-Séverus ! Je peux savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire, c'est interdit ce que tu..

-Tais-toi Lily. Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va te laisser partir et dans trois jours quand tu iras de nouveau au cinéma pour remplir ta vie minable, et bien tu iras présenter tes excuses à M. Grant pour la gêne occasionnée, Et tu diras que c'est la faute de ton traitement pour une quelconque maladie. Qu'importe. Compris ? De toute façon qui te croira si tu dis que tu as rencontré des vrais sorciers, hein ?

Il recula, saisit la main de Lily et il transplana jusqu'à leur grotte. Une fois là-bas, il éclata de rire.

-Tu.. Tu as vu sa tête !

Lily n'était pas du tout amusée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

-Tu as attaquée une femme sans défense Sévérus.

-Mais non voyons je..

-C'est pire que ça, tu as attaquée, une _moldue_ sans défense. Tu as vu son regard effrayé ? Elle a cru que tu allais la tuer. Et je dois avouer que je n'en étais pas sûre moi-même.

-Enfin Lil', tu me connais. Je n'aurais pas tuer une moldue en pleine rue, comme ça sans prévenir !

-Je n'en sais rien Sev'. Le Severus pour qui j'avais de l'amitié n'aurait pas insulté une femme dans un cinéma. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait changer comme ça Severus, mais je n'aime pas le nouveau toi.

-Je n'ai pas changé Lily. Pas du tout. J'ai toujours été comme ça. Je t'ai défendu. C'est tout. Comme toi tu me défendais face aux autres quand nous étions encore des enfants. Maintenant c'est mon devoir en tant qu'homme de te protéger Lily.

-Je peux me défendre toute seule. Et je t'ai bien sauvé la mise au cinéma. Alors tu sais quoi Severus ? La prochaine fois que tu veux me sauver, n'agresse pas des moldus pour ça et veille à ne pas te mettre en danger par la même occasion.

Severus la regardait avec douleur désormais. Elle avait ridiculisé son pseudo acte héroïque. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du lui parler comme ça aussi elle ajouta :

-Excuse-moi mais si je te parle comme ça, c'est parce que nous sommes amis et que.. on peut tout se dire non ? Severus ? Tu es toujours mon ami n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, murmura Sévérus en baissant les yeux. Bien sûr.

-Oublions cette histoire. Allons nous promener.. enfin si tu veux.

-Du moment qu'on ne passe pas chez tes parents..

-Ça te gênerait vraiment beaucoup qu'on aille faire tour chez mes parents Severus ? Je ne veux pas te forcer bien sûr mais… tu vois mon père, il ne va pas bien, continua-t-elle les yeux un peu humide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais.. enfin.. Tu sais quoi ? oublie.

La jeune femme se fit rattraper par son ami alors qu'elle sortait de la grotte.

-Tu sais quoi Lily ? On va aller voir tes parents. Tout de suite. On ira se promener après. Ta mère aime toujours les pâtisseries orientales ? Tu crois que la boutique où on allait est toujours ouverte ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas te forcer Severus.

-Tu es la.. l'une des seules personnes qui compte à mes yeux Lily. Et ton père a toujours été gentil avec moi même si je crois que c'était juste pour te faire plaisir. Allons le voir.

-Merci Severus.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la maison des parents de Lily et ils y arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Lily hésita avant de sonner à la porte. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée après tout. Elle avait son doigt tendu sur la sonnette quand elle vit la main de Severus passer au dessus et appuyer. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme eut la surprise de voir son père le nez en sang.

-Papa ? Oh mon Dieu ? qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis cogné. Entrez les enfants. Severus ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu.

-Attends Papa. Je vais soigner ça. N'aie pas peur surtout, dit Lily en l'entrainant dans la cuisine et en lui faisant signe de s'assoir.

-Peur de toi ? Si j'avais eu peur de toi ma chérie, je t'aurais abandonné il y a 10 ans, sourit M. Evans.

-Episkey, sourit sa fille en retour en agitant sa baguette.

-Merci. Tu es adorable ma chérie. Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

-Je vais le faire Papa. Reste assis.

-Alors Severus ? qu'est-ce que tu deviens mon garçon ?

-Ça va, ça va. Je viens de finir un stage chez un maître des Potions monsieur Evans.

-Les Potions.. Tu as les yeux qui brillent en en parlant, donc je peux supposer que ça t'a plut.

-Énormément..

-Et que tu es donc bien lancé dans la voie que tu voulais. Je suis fier de toi mon garçon. J'ai toujours su qu'un garçon aussi consciencieux que toi allait réussir dans la vie. Merci Lily chérie. Mais je mentirais si je te disais que je voyais ce que tu peux faire chez un maître des Potions..

-Les maîtres des Potions..

Lily se rejeta sur sa chaise et observa son père faire son possible pour en apprendre un peu plus sur le monde qui était celui de sa fille. Il posait des questions à Severus et ce dernier semblait ravi d'intéresser quelqu'un pour une fois.

-Et toi Lily ? Tu commences les cours demain c'est ça ? Tu es prête pour cette nouvelle année ?

-Oui et non. J'aurais préféré rester en vacances plus longtemps, c'est vrai mais j'ai encore une semaine avant de reprendre Papa ! Et en même temps… je n'ai quasiment plus d'ami en vacances. Je risque vraiment de m'ennuyer toute seule.

-Tu peux toujours venir à Bath avec moi si tu veux. Je repars demain matin pour quelques jours. Mon maître m'a proposé sa maison le temps de ses vacances. Tu ne connais pas beaucoup Bath si je ne m'abuse. On pourrait aller visiter l'après-midi.

-Sérieusement ? Ça ne te gênerait pas de m'avoir dans les pattes comme ça ?

-Pas du tout.

-Écoute je vais voir si.. enfin, il faut que je m'organise mais pourquoi pas ? À la limite je pourrais te rejoindre là-bas pour un ou deux jours.. Je te redis ça, ok ?

-J'imagine que tu dois demander la permission à Potter pour venir avec moi.

Il avait parlé sèchement une fois que le père de Lily soit parti chercher un roman qu'il voulait passer à sa fille. Lily devint rose. Elle ne pensait pas que cela paraissait si évident.

-Absolument pas. Je fais ce que je veux parce que je suis une adulte. Et j'ai certaines choses à prendre en compte avant de partir à l'aventure.

-Comme ?

-Comme le fait que je n'habite plus toute seule. James m'a demandé d'emménager avec lui et j'ai accepté alors non je ne peux pas partir comme ça sur un coup de tête.

Severus devint pâle et baissa les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas lui annoncer comme ça mais il l'avait énervée.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Ça va faire deux mois. Je voulais te le dire mais..

-Donc j'avais raison. Tu dois bien lui demander la permission pour venir à Bath. C'est exactement ce que tu viens de dire.

Il coupa court à la conversation et il se leva.

-Je te trouve incroyable. Tu prétends être mon amie mais tu n'as même pas daigné me signifier ton changement d'adresse ? Tu sais quoi ? Oublie mon invitation. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Oh monsieur Evans.. Je vais y aller. J'ai été content de vous voir et si un jour vous avez besoin d'une bonne potion n'hésitez pas me contacter.

Il transplana avant que le père de Lily n'ait eu le temps de répondre. M. Evans fronça des sourcils en regardant sa fille cadette.

-Tu en lui avais pas dit que tu avais emménagé avec James Potter ?

-Non.

-C'est ton ami d'enfance ! la réprimanda-t-elle. Tu l'as toujours considéré comme ton meilleur ami et tu ne lui as pas dit ? Ce n'est pas bien Lily.

-Il déteste James. Il le déteste Papa. Et.. je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Il a suffisamment l'air de souffrir sans que j'en rajoute une couche. Il avait l'air tellement heureux de.. qu'on traîne ensemble de nouveau. Mais tu vois, si il savait à quel point je suis heureuse avec James, je crois qu'il serait content pour moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui courir après alors ? Parce que là, il n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux. Pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il faut que tu lui expliques la situation avant que ça ne s'envenime.

-En fait il doit me détester pour lui avoir caché la vérité.

-Lily chérie, je ne veux pas voir de larmes dans tes yeux. Il faut que tu règles la situation avec Severus. C'est ta priorité. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir tes proches dans l'embarras alors fais en sorte qu'il ne le soit pas. Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours pensé de Severus, que c'est un garçon qui a toujours eu besoin de beaucoup d'affection parce que ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles chez lui quand il était enfant. Et je suis attristé de voir que tu es la cause d'un souci encore plus grand pour lui.

Son père fut prit d'une quinte de toux et Lily s'inquiéta. Non son père n'allait pas bien et avec cette histoire..

-Tu as raison. Je suis désolée papa mais il faut que j'y aille. Je dois essayer de me réconcilier avec Sev'. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt. Je te le promets. Tu diras bonjour à Maman de ma part, ok ?

Lily quitta la maison de ses parents et prit le chemin pour se rendre à la maison des Rogue, impasse des Tanneurs. Le ciel avait changé et désormais il était devenu gris. Il allait pleuvoir à grosses gouttes dans peu de temps, Lily le savait et comme elle était en quartier moldu, elle n'osait pas faire apparaître un parapluie. La maison n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est que les peintures étaient passées et un peu plus écaillées. Elle sonna à la porte une fois, puis deux. La porte s'ouvrit et Tobias Rogue ouvrit la porte en personne. Il portait un T-shirt gris et un pantalon élimé. Il avait une bouteille dans la main.

-Bonjour monsieur Rogue. Est-ce que votre fils est dans les parages ?

-Mon fils ? quel fils ? Ma bête de foire de fils c'est ça ? Il n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie minette quoi toi lui veut hein ?

Elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu et elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le _minette._ Elle essaya de ne pas se montrer antipathique.

-Et votre femme ? Elle est ici ?

-Cette catin ? Non plus. Probablement entrain de s'envoyer en l'air j'imagine.

Il était saoul et il regardait Lily avait concupiscence. Elle était extrêmement gênée. Il ne la reconnaissait même pas. Quel homme pitoyable, pensa-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée d'alcool.

-Je vais m'en aller, répondit-elle. Si vous le voyez, dîtes lui que Lily est passée.

-Lily ? La fameuse Lily ? Je ne pensais que tu étais réelle, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour mon atroce progéniture, éclata-t-il de rire. Attends.. il pleut comme une vache qui pisse. Entre quelques minutes pour l'attendre, je n'ai pas été en aussi charmante compagnie depuis des lustres. Une belle rousse comme ça..

Il la retint par le bras et allait la forcer à entrer pour l'attendre. Lily regarda la main de Tobias Rogue qui serrait son bras et la seconde d'après, le père de son ami retira sa main comme si il avait été brûlé.

-Tu ne la touches pas, claqua la voix de Severus derrière Lily.

Elle se retourna avec soulagement et vit Severus, trempé, avec sa baguette à la main qui fixait son père d'un air tellement froid que Lily frémit.

-Retouche là encore une fois et je te le ferais regretter amèrement, tu m'entends ? Retourne picoler, c'est la chose que tu fais le mieux.

-Espèce de monstre, je fais ce que je veux dans ma maison.

Son père cracha au sol tandis que Severus écartait Lily par ses deux bras. Il attendit que Tobias Rogue claque la porte pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu.. il t'a fait mal ? Lily réponds moi !

-Non non je vais rentrer chez moi.

-Mais pourquoi tu es venu aussi ! lui reprocha-t-il en plissant des yeux.

-Je voulais que tu me pardonnes d'avoir agi comme une conne et d'avoir eu peur de te dire que je vivais avec James et de ne pas t'avoir invité à venir. Voilà. Je suis une conne de la pire espèce : je suis dans la catégorie conne et amoureuse. Je veux que tu me pardonnes parce que ça me rend malade de savoir que tu m'en veux. Je voulais te dire aussi que.. que je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte fâché parce que ni toi ni moi ne savons si nous serons encore en vie demain et je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte sur des regrets et des non-dits. Je vais partir et te laisser réfléchir. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là.

Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur les joues. Severus ne dit rien. Il tourna les yeux et regarda sa maison tandis que Lily en profitait pour se faire apparaître un parapluie.

-Je vais partir moi aussi.

-Oui à Bath tu me l'as dit.

-Pas à Bath. Ailleurs. Loin de cette vie. Mettre enfin tout mon passé de côté et partir sur des nouvelles bases, marmonna-t-il. Et si tu crois que je mettrais un jour les pieds chez Potter, tu me connais mal Lily.

Il regardait Lily d'un air torve. Il avait tellement de haine en lui.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu devenir ami avec lui et ça ne changera pas, continua-t-il. C'est probablement la seule chose que nous avons en commun avec une affection inconditionnelle pour toi.

-Alors sers-t-en pour faire la paix avec lui.  
-Quand il me présentera des excuses publiques et sincères pour m'avoir malmené pendant toutes ses années et qu'il cessera toute relation avec Black, je pourrais réfléchir à la possibilité d'avoir envie de faire la paix avec lui. Pas avant. Rentre chez toi Lily maintenant.

-Severus, je.. très bien, laissa-t-elle tomber. Je vais rentrer. J'ai un dernier truc à te dire. J'ai passé un super moment avant que tu quittes de manière très impoli la maison de mes parents et que mon père ne prenne ta défense. Et je ne suis pas l'esclave de James. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je lui aurais juste signifié que je partais. J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien et que tu profiteras de ces quelques jours de vacances.

Lily l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux durant sa tirade et elle ouvrit son parapluie pour quitter le petit perron. Elle commençait à partir quand elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle. Il pleuvait à torrent. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et vit Severus, les cheveux dégoulinants sur ses longs cheveux noir corbeau et sur son nez. Il avait un air contrit sur le visage. Il n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ses années. Il était encore le petit garçon timide et triste qu'elle avait connu et avec qui elle avait transformé des crapauds en poupée de prince charmant. Elle lâcha son parapluie et le serra contre elle. L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage mais elle s'en fichait. Elle allait sûrement attrapé un rhume mais elle s'en fichait. Ils restèrent là quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Severus se détache et aille récupérer le parapluie de Lily.

-Il ne me sert plus à grand…

Severus la sécha d'un coup de baguette alors qu'elle parlait.

-chose.. conclua-t-elle alors qu'elle était au sec. Merci Sev'.

-Je t'attendrais demain vers midi devant l'abbaye, d'accord ?

-Ça me va. À demain et pour ton père je..

-C'est un abruti de moldu alcoolique. Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui.

-Ce n'est pas pour lui que je me fais du souci Sev', mais pour toi.

-Je ne me laisse plus faire depuis des années Lily. Vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur pour moi. Rentre chez toi avant que Potter ne fasse placarder des avis de recherches.

-Embrasse ta mère pour moi si tu la croises.

-Elle n'est pas là en ce moment. Elle est partie pour un truc de Quidditch en Écosse.

-Ok. Salut Severus.

Lily transplana et sonna à sa porte. Elle savait que ses clefs étaient dans le fond de son sac. James ouvrit la porte. Il était torse nu et était en sueur.

-Tu as perdu tes clefs alors que ça fait que 2 mois que tu les as ?

-Non pas du tout. J'avais juste la flemme de les chercher dans mon sac à main. Tu fais du sport ?

-Ah non, sourit James. Je fais diversion le temps que ma maîtresse se rhabille et transplane.

-C'était bien ta journée ? demanda-t-elle en souriant elle aussi.

-Hyper long. Une réunion de rentrée comme les autres. Et toi ? qu'as-tu fais de ta journée ?

-Oh moi.. rien de particulier. J'ai été voir mon père et il ne me paraît pas bien du tout. Je pense que je vais le forcer à aller chez le médecin.

-Pourquoi pas un médicomage ?

-Parce que j'imagine mal mon père chez un médicomage. Mais pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'il n'a rien du tout. Il aurait tendance à croire que si il va chez un médicomage, c'est le dernier espoir en plus.

Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée et alla dans la cuisine pour voir ce que James avait préparé à manger. Elle souleva un des couvercles de casserole. Une odeur de curry envahit la pièce.

-Tu as cuisiné pour moi ?

-Bien sûr que j'ai cuisiné pour toi. Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable ?

-La dernière fois que tu as fait un gratin, il était à la fois cramé et cru.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-C'était l'été où tes parents ont recueilli Sirius et celui où on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

-Ah oui. Je me rappelle. Mais c'était la première fois que je cuisinais et j'étais jeune. Goûte et dis-moi ce que tu penses.

Lily plongea la cuiller en bois dans le plat et le porta à ses lèvres après avoir soufflé dessus. C'était absolument délicieux. James riait devant son air ahuri.

-C'est officiel James. Je ne cuisine plus pour toi, tu es bien meilleur que moi en cuisine.

James perdit son sourire et ce fut au tour de Lily de rire. Alors que James était dans la salle de bain, Lily cherchait le moyen de prévenir James qu'elle partait avec Severus. Quand il apparut avec sa brosse à dent et en caleçon, elle se dit qu'il était vraiment très beau et qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir. Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ?

-Qu'ech qui y'a ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine de mousse.

-Je vais partir quelques jours à Bath pour faire une cure thermale avant mes cours.

Elle l'entendit cracher dans le lavabo et le robinet se refermer. Il arriva et se jeta sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur le cou et elle se laissa faire.

-C'est une bonne idée Lily, il te reste encore quelques jours de tranquilité et je ne serais pas là dans la journée. Je pourrais me débrouiller quelques jours sans toi. Lily ?

-Oui James.

-Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autres et je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais.. je suis vraiment content que tu ais accepté de venir vivre avec moi.

-Toi tu as envie d'un gros câlin..

-D'un énorme câlin.

Lily laissa échapper un rire amusé et sut à ce moment là qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas lui dire pour Severus Rogue. Elle n'aimait pas mentir mais parfois, c'était nécessaire. Le lendemain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter dans le Magicobus, elle faillit tout dire à son amoureux mais quand elle se retourna, elle vit Sirius qui arrivait, les yeux brillants. Elle lui fit un coucou et elle monta dans le bus, sans aucun regret. Elle arriva un peu avant midi devant l'abbaye de Bath. Severus flottait dans un T-shirt blanc et son short montrait ses genoux d'une blancheur cadavérique. Quand il la vit, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et ravi. Elle allait bien s'amuser pendant son micro-séjour à Bath, elle le savait.


	8. La conférence de Presse

**Chapitre 6 : La conférence de presse**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?  
-Je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.  
Sirius était assis sur un banc avec un carton de pizza à emporter à côté de lui et il regardait Magali d'un œil surpris. Elle haussa des épaules et prit une autre part de pizza 4 fromages dégoulinante.  
-De cette pizza ? Tu aurais pas pu trouver plus gras mais Dieu que c'est bon. Mon régime est foutu mais franchement ça vaut le coup.  
Le surplus de gras coulait de ses doigts et elle rit en attrapant une serviette en papier.  
-Non. De toi tout à l'heure à la conférence de presse.  
-J'ai fait mon travail c'est tout.  
-Tu ne t'es pas fait que des amis mais je pense que c'était un bien nécessaire. Tu as bien fait. Moi en tout cas je suis fier de toi. Tu dois pas écrire un article maintenant ?  
-Si. Il doit être fini pour l'édition de demain matin mais je comptais le faire pendant que tu dormirais…  
-Parce que tu crois qu'avec une fille telle que toi j'aurais eu envie de dormir ? ce qu'on a fait hier, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je peux faire aujourd'hui…

Magali gloussa, allait dire quelque chose et se ravisa. Elle se leva et s'essuya les mains.  
-On devrait aller à la rédac', tu me laisses une petite heure le temps que tu fasses une petite sieste et après, on verra si tu peux faire mieux qu'hier…  
-Pas besoin de sieste mais allons à la Gazette si tu veux.  
-Comme tu es mon stagiaire.. Il faut bien que tu connaisses les locaux, non ?  
Il referma le carton de la pizza et se releva. Elle lui tendit la main, il l'attira vers lui et la jeune femme posa ses lèvres sur son cou et il transplana avec Magali dans les bras. Elle changea son apparence et elle poussa la porte de la Gazette. Il y avait encore du monde à cette heure.

-Sarah ! Je croyais que tu prenais ta soirée !  
-Moi ? Prendre ma soirée en charmante compagnie ? Impossible.  
-Très drôle, je veux ton papier sur la conférence dans une heure, une heure et demi pas plus.  
-Oui mon général.  
Elle entraina Sirius vers son bureau qui n'était plus dans l'open space mais un petit espace à l'écart. Et elle ferma le store pour qu'il soit seuls.  
-Tu peux t'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et prendre un livre si tu veux.  
-Je vais faire ça.

Il s'assit et regarda le feu. Il repensait à son après-midi. Il était arrivé à 18h15 dans la rédaction de la Gazette et le jeune homme avait pénétré dans l'antre du quatrième pouvoir. On se serait dit dans la salle des Gryffondors après un match de Quidditch. Il y avait du monde dans tous les coins qui parlaient, se criaient dessus. Il était abasourdi par le brouhaha sans pour autant être très étonné. Il était un peu perdu. Il avait interpellé quelqu'un pour lui demander si elle savait où trouver Sarah Martin. C'était une jeune femme mignonne avec des cheveux courts blond et svelte.

-C'est moi. Suis-moi dans mon bureau.  
Elle l'avait entrainé dans une pièce plus loin, isolée, et avait fermé la porte derrière eux ainsi que les stores. Elle l'avait attiré à ses lèvres et il avait reconnu son parfum.  
-Tu es toute mignonne dis-moi dans ce corps. Je préfère tes formes voluptueuses personnellement.  
-Moi aussi mais c'est drôle. C'était bien tes cours ?  
-Réunion de rentrée et comme j'ai fait le guignol je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qui s'est dit donc.. oui. C'était un bel après-midi. J'ai hâte d'aller à la conférence de presse de Fudge.  
-On va bien s'amuser, tu as raison. Et surtout ne fais pas de tête étonnée ou ce genre de choses. Essaye de rester le plus stoïque possible, même si tu meurs d'envie de rire. C'est plus dur que ce que tu crois.

Elle avait eu raison. Il était coincé entre Magali et une autre fille mignonne à croquer qui lui jetait des regards coquins. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de la draguer ou de faire quoi que ce soit d'autres alors que Magali était à son côté. Elle prenait des notes, en notant les questions des autres et les réponses de Fudge. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur son carnet de note. Il y avait des abréviations en français. Il faillit rire. Cassis faisait ça aussi parfois dans ses cours. Et si il n'avait pas lui-même appris les rudiments cette langue pour draguer sur les plages le long des côtes vendéennes, il n'aurait probablement jamais pu prendre les cours d'histoire de la Magie de Cassis Thompson ou ceux de son frère Charles qui lui avait très gentiment fait un paquet avec une copie de l'intégralité des "cours chiants" de Poudlard. Il cessa de penser à Cassis quand il vit Magali lever la main pour obtenir la parole. Elle prit sa baguette magique et se leva à son tour.

-Sonorus. Sarah Martin pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Est-ce que votre département est compétent en ce qui concerne des meurtres de moldus par les Sorciers ?  
-En effet. Mais je ne vois pas..  
-Monsieur Fudge, l'interrompit-elle, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un certain groupe qui se font appeler les Mangemorts terrorisent notre pays depuis plusieurs mois…  
-Quelle est votre question mademoiselle ? Si cela concerne cette rumeur sur les Mangemorts, je ne suis pas compétent pour répondre à cette question et je crains que vous ne fassiez une histoire de pas grand chose.  
-De pas grand chose ? Monsieur Fudge. Cinq Aurors sont déjà morts, tués par des Mangemorts. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une petite affaire. Les Mangemorts assassinent des sorciers venant de familles moldues, sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas de _Sang pur. _Une famille de moldue s'est fait torturer à son domicile il y a deux semaines par ces personnes et la seule victime qui est elle-même sorcière, qui a pu s'en réchapper, a elle-même confié qu'ils se faisaient appelés les Mangemorts pour je cite "_nettoyer la Terre du sang des impurs_."Aussi monsieur Fudge voici ma question : puique le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas encore réagi officiellement et condamné fermement de telles actes, nos concitoyens peuvent-ils considérer que le Ministère censé défendre leurs intérêts, ne fera rien pour empêcher des meurtres de masses ? Attendez-vous qu'un sorcier de haut rang dont la famille aura les moyens de faire un scandale meurt pour réagir face à la recrudescence de violence, de meurtre et de disparition ?

Le visage de Cornélius Fudge se referma et il tira légèrement sur sa robe de sorcier alors qu'il n'y avait que des crépitements qui se faisaient entendre dans la salle. Plus personne ne parlait.  
-Je suis navré mais je ne suis pas compétent pour répondre à cette question mais je suis certain que si des crimes tels que vous les décrivez sont réels, le cabinet du Ministre n'hésitera pas à faire un communiqué dans les plus brefs délais. Nos concitoyens peuvent avoir confiance dans le Ministère et aucun favoritisme n'est à l'œuvre au Ministère soyez en sûr . Une autre question ?  
Magali s'était rassise et Sirius n'avait pas cessé de la regarder avec un regard admiratif depuis lors. Quelle femme ! Il était encore plus attiré par elle depuis la conférence qu'avant la conférence. Elle était diaboliquement attirante avec son air rebelle. Maintenant qu'il était assis dans son bureau, il la regardait travailler et écrire avec ses notes un article qu'il savait formidable d'avance.

-Sirius ? Est-ce que tu pourrais juste mettre de l'eau à chauffer dans ma bouilloire s'il te plaît ?  
-Tu me feras lire ton papier avant l'impression ou alors je serais obligé de t'attendre demain matin ?  
-Personne ne lit mes papiers avant mon rédac chef. Et en général, il les survole et les envoie directement à l'impression.  
-Ok. Rien que pour voir ta prose sur Fudge, je pourrais acheter plusieurs exemplaires de la Gazette demain.  
-C'est trop gentil, répondit-elle en se réveillant.  
-Vu comment tu sors les griffes devant un directeur de département, qu'est-ce que ça doit être par écrit !  
-Et encore tu n'as rien vu Sirius. Je vais aller rendre mon papier, en te regardant j'ai réussi à trouver l'inspiration. Tu m'attendrais ici quelques minutes supplémentaires ? Tu ne le regretterais pas ce soir ajouta-t-elle en l'enjambant et en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius.  
-File avant que je ne t'arrache ta robe.  
-Je ne me suis jamais envoyée en l'air dans mon bureau. Ça pourrait être une super expérience et personne ne nous dérangerait. Un quickie vite fait, bien fait. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-J'adore cette idée et même si ça me tue de dire ça : le devoir avant le plaisir. Va faire lire ton papier ma belle.

Elle eut une moue coquine avant de rire. Elle se leva des genoux de Sirius et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Il se servit du thé. Il avait rarement rencontré de filles aussi cool. _Femme_, lui susurra sa petite voix dans sa tête et elle avait raison. Ce n'était plus une fille mais une femme mature, capable de se défendre par elle-même comme Callissandre Thompson. Il passerait la voir le lendemain chez elle. C'était son jour de repos si il avait bien compris le message qu'il avait reçu d'elle dans l'après-midi. Il faudrait qu'il emmène quelque chose pour faire plaisir aux enfants et surtout au petit Peter qui leur tournerait forcément autour.

-Cette sotte de Rita Skeeter s'est fait livrer une caisse de plume à papote et je meurs d'envie de lui en piquer quelques unes, dit Magali en arrivant. Tu fais le guet le temps que j'aille dans son bureau ?

-Une plume à papote ?  
-Oui. Tu serais surpris d'apprendre le nombre de journalistes qui utilisent cet artefact. Personnellement je n'aime pas le résultat que cela fait et ça perturbe les gens de voir la plume écrire seule alors que dans une bonne vieille discussion les gens peuvent se lâcher plus facilement. Ils oublient le journaliste en face d'eux.  
-J'ai toujours voulu avoir une plume à papote pour les cours d'histoire de la Magie !  
-Cool. On va aller lui en piquer alors ! Suis-moi. Il faut qu'on le fasse discrètement un peu comme quand on sortait en douce des dortoirs pour aller rejoindre son amoureux dans les cachots à Poudlard la nuit.  
-Carrément. Allez on y va.

Ils se faufilèrent jusque dans le fond du couloir et Magali ouvrit une porte qu'elle referma quasiment en entier derrière elle. Sirius l'entendait rire devant ce forfait et lui ça lui rappelait furieusement les années collèges avec James, Remus et Peter. Il la reconnut dès qu'il la vit. Rita Skeeter. Elle était blonde avec des lunettes et des cheveux bouclés. Sirius aurait pu donner sa main à couper qu'elles tenaient magiquement.

-Excusez-moi vous êtes Rita Skeeter ? La grande Rita Skeeter ?  
Il lui prit la main et posa un baiser dessus avant de la serrer très fort. Il la tourna dos à la porte.  
-Oui c'est moi.  
-Je suis un grand fan de votre rubrique et je dois dire que les jours où vous n'écrivez pas dedans, la gazette est nettement moins bien.  
-Je vous remercie. Ça fait plaisir de voir des fans. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes là.  
-Oh et bien, je suis encore étudiant et j'ai léché les bottes de Sarah Martin pour qu'elle m'accepte une journée ici en stage mais je pense qu'elle va refuser de me revoir parce que je n'ai pas cessé de vanter vos mérites toute la journée. J'aime tellement votre manière d'écrire.

Sirius mentait de manière éhontée mais il s'en moquait. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir derrière Rita Skeeter, et Magali se glisser derrière elle les mains pleines de plumes à papote.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas, elle a toujours été jalouse de mon style d'écriture.  
-Ne m'en voulez pas. Je ne peux pas résister.  
Il la serra dans ses bras et il vit Magali lui faire un clin d'œil.  
-Je peux avoir un autographe pour mon petit frère ?  
Il faisait son charme. Il le savait et la journaliste ne semblait pas être insensible. Elle était devenue rose et elle le fit entrer dans son bureau. Elle saisit une plume à papote et lui demanda le nom de son frère.  
-Regulus.  
Elle lui tendit le papier et il la remercia avec effusion avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre Magali.

-Alors comme ça tu trouves que la Gazette est moins bien quand elle n'écrit pas, ironisa Magali une fois qu'il fut dans son bureau.  
-Absolument pas. Je crois que tu vas devoir me punir pour un tel mensonge et je vais te punir pour un tel larcin.  
-D'ailleurs voilà ta part.  
Elle lui tendit une dizaine de plumes qu'il rangea dans l'une de ses poches intérieures et ils transplanèrent jusque chez Magali. Elle avait repris son apparence normale.

-J'ai faim. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
-Va t'asseoir je vais te faire des œufs brouillés avec du bacon. C'est l'une de mes spécialités…  
-Tu essayes de me faire croire que tu cuisines chez toi ? se moqua-t-elle en s'asseyant tout de même sur le canapé et en retirant ses pieds de ses chaussures à haut talon.  
-Non je ne le fais pas mais quand je me décide à entrer dans le territoire de mes elfes de maison, je le fais bien. Par contre, tu peux me servir un verre d'eau pendant que je te fais à manger ? Ce serait cool.  
-J'ai un tablier si tu veux pour ne pas t'en mettre partout.  
Il se retourna et vit un tablier rose bonbon accroché au mur et il entendit le rire cristallin de Magali. Il sourit et l'enfila. Elle hurla de rire dévoilant ses dents blanches mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius de lui faire à manger. À la première bouchée, elle eut une exclamation ravie.  
-C'est vraiment bon Sirius. Tu es sûr que tu n'en veux pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être une ogresse.  
-Non merci je n'ai pas faim d'autre chose que de toi.  
-Goûte avant de dire des débilités pareilles. Ah les jeunes !  
-Tu n'es pas si vieille que ça et ce qui compte c'est ta mentalité et tu as une mentalité de rebelle que j'adore, vraiment.

Elle avait fini son assiette mais avait laissé une tranche de bacon grillé sur le côté. Elle s'assit sur Sirius et elle saisit une tranche entre ses dents et Sirius approcha ses lèvres et croqua dedans. C'est vrai qu'il était cuit à la perfection. Il avait une tigresse en face de lui mais Magali le regardait avec des yeux de chats. Il eut soudain une folle envie de la faire ronronner. Il lui dit et elle se mit à rire alors qu'il lui dégraphait sa robe de sorcier et son soutien gorge. Le jeune homme trouva sa peau délicieusement douce d'autant plus qu'elle exhalait une odeur fruitée. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure brune et Sirius frissonna quand les ongles de Magali le frôlèrent.

-Sirius ? Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras juste quelques minutes ? lui murmura-t-elle alors que Sirius s'était repoussé sur le côté.  
Sirius la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Il ne tarda pas à entendre sa respiration douce. Les volets n'étaient pas fermés et il pouvait voir la lune se refléter sur sa peau. Il la caressa doucement et il se mit à respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, ils étaient dans la même position. Il bougea et il réveilla Magali.

-Salut, marmonna-t-elle.  
-Salut, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. Rendors toi. Tu n'as pas à te réveiller aussi tôt.  
-Non c'est vrai en plus. Je ne vais jamais à la Gazette le mardi matin. Tu as cours à quelle heure ?  
-Cet après-midi.  
-Hmmm. Bah on peut se rendormir alors. Sauf si tu as des choses de prévues ce matin.  
-Non. Je dois voir mon meilleur ami vers 11h par contre.  
-On a le temps alors pour…

Elle l'embrassa sur les paupières et lui dans le cou. Ils se regardèrent et elle sourit gentiment. Il la bascula sur le côté et il déposa un baiser sur ses paupières, puis sur son nez, et il termina par ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts alors qu'il ne se retenait (pour ne pas l'écraser) que sur ses avants bras. Quant à elle, elle passait son index sur l'arête de son nez et lui dit :

-Tu es beau aux premières lueurs de l'aube.  
-Et toi tu es belle même dans la nuit la plus épaisse.

C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre ça et il le pensait réellement. Elle était belle, elle était douce et il la trouvait intelligente. Pourtant, il ne n'aurait pas pu penser qu'une relation non sérieuse pouvait ressembler un jour à ça. Il trouvait que ce qu'il vivait était très tendre au contraire. Il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter en cet instant. Il aurait pu rester longtemps à la scruter comme ça. Il l'embrassa doucement et pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il se laissa complètement aller avec elle. Il la laissa le dominer et faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Il était une marionnette entre ses mains. Il se sentait tout bizarre alors qu'il était entrain de faire l'une des choses qu'il préférait au monde. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau le Sirius que Lisa avait dépucelé des années plus tôt. D'ailleurs, elle aussi avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'extase à peu près en même temps que lui et elle se rallongea à moitié sur Sirius.

-C'était.. intéressant.  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda-t-il un peu intrigué parce qu'elle avait perçu de lui.  
-On a juste l'impression que.. que tu venais de faire l'amour pour la première fois.  
-Et c'était intéressant nul ou intéressant bien ?  
-Et bien, je dirais que c'était intéressant fabuleux. N'aie aucune crainte là-dessus. Je ne pense pas que mini-Sirius puisse déplaire à qui que ce soit de ce point de vue là.

Il allait parler et elle l'en empêcha. Elle caressa son torse et elle lui dit qu'ils avaient tous les deux peu dormi et que le sexe matinal avait beau être revigorant, ils auraient du mal à tenir toute la journée. Il se rendormit et quand il s'éveilla de nouveau, il avait sa tête posée entre les seins de sa partenaire. Il se leva et il essaya de ne pas laisser paraitre son trouble. Il enfila son caleçon et appela discrètement son elfe de maison une fois qu'il fut dans la maison.

-Apporte moi un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes et une robe de sorcier propre. Il faut que je passe chez James tout à l'heure. Il faudrait que tu envoies un autre elfe lui confirmer l'heure. Oh et apporte aussi la plus belle rose que tu trouves.  
-Oui maître.

L'elfe disparut et Sirius en profita pour aller se doucher. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre sous l'eau et une robe de sorcier propre l'attendait. Il l'enfila et quand il arriva dans le salon, il vit que son elfe avait posé le petit déjeuner demandé sur un plateau. Il pensait à tout.  
-Tu m'as préparé le petit déjeuner ?  
Elle respira l'odeur de la rose et se mordilla la lèvre de façon sexy.

-Je vais t'adopter rapidement tu sais ? Un homme beau, intelligent, qui sait cuisine, et qui est à la fois romantique et un super amant… C'est quoi ton problème au juste ?  
-Je n'ai pas de problème.  
-Il doit forcément y avoir un problème pour que tu ne sois pas marié bonhomme ou avec une petite amie.  
-Je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai juste jamais trouvé la fille qui me fallait au bon moment.  
-C'est un problème avec ta famille c'est ça ?  
-Je n'ai plus de famille depuis mes 16 ans. Quand je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient trop près du côté obscure de la magie. Mais j'ai suffisamment d'argent pour ne pas avoir à me soucier d'avoir une famille ou pas.  
-Je dois rajouter le critère riche et quasi-orphelin à toutes tes qualités ? Possible que je ne te laisse jamais repartir après toutes ses révélations Sirius Black, se mit-elle à rire.  
-Oui. Possible. Je voudrais être adopté par toi en plus. Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit la prochaine fois ?  
-Hum.. je ne suis pas disponible jusqu'à jeudi après-midi là et tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais pas le week-end prochain ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.  
-Non mais il y a le match de Quidditch Angleterre-Japon, jeudi soir. Tu veux venir avec moi ? On pourrait aller dormir chez moi si tu veux après.  
-Tu as des places pour le match ?

Elle s'était redressé sur le lit, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux pétillants.  
-Hum.. Pas encore non mais je ne pense pas avoir de problème pour en avoir.  
-Les gens s'arrachent les billets depuis des mois. Je n'ai pas réussi à en avoir alors que franchement, j'ai fait la queue pendant 12 heures quoi !  
-Frank Flitney, le capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre est cousin avec un de mes potes, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour avoir des places mais en général, il m'en garde toujours une ou deux en plus. Par contre on y sera avec ma bande de potes.  
-Si tu arrives à m'avoir des places pour l'évènement Quidditch de l'année, franchement je ferais des courbettes à Satan lui-même, Sirius.  
-À ce point là ?  
-J'ai vu mon premier match de Quidditch quand j'avais deux ans. C'était Angleterre-Espagne et je me souviens encore de la passe de Johnson à Carry qui lui permis de marquer le 100è but de la rencontre. Sérieusement, Sirius, je suis tombée amoureuse du Quidditch à ce moment là. Tu ne rends pas compte à quel point.  
-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tiens le courrier. Je vais acheter ma Gazette du Sorcier de ce matin, sourit-il en ouvrant la fenêtre au hibou et en déposant une pièce dans sa bourse. Il lut l'article d'une traite pendant que Magali se lavait.  
-Je pense que tu feras plaisir à plusieurs personnes. J'avoue ne pas comprendre ce déni du Ministère alors que n'importe qui peut tomber sur eux et que des enfants voient leurs parents mourir sous leurs yeux…

-C'est vrai… Sirius, ça ne va pas ?

Il la regarda avec une envie folle de tout lui raconter. Elle aurait pu faire un bon papier avec cette histoire mais il repensa à la petite fille. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère et peut-être son père aujourd'hui. Il ne devait pas en rajouter une couche._ Pauvre enfant, _pensa-t-il.  
-Si si je pensais juste à ce que tu as écrit dans ton article. C'est tellement vrai. Je ne vais pas devoir tarder à partir. Je dois passer chercher mon sac de cours avant en plus.  
-Allez file. On se voit jeudi et si tu n'as pas de places, c'est pas grave tu sais. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais tu auras intérêt à assurer, rit-elle.

Il l'embrassa alors qu'elle passait des bas, transplana chez lui, et il prit son sac avant de retransplaner devant la maison de James. Il vit Lily monter dans le Magicobus et lui faire un signe de la main.  
-Elle va où ? demanda Sirius en répondant au signe de la petite amie de son meilleur ami.  
-Faire une cure thermale à Bath répondit James en agitant la main. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Sir' ? reprit-il en tournant son ami vers la porte d'entrée. Qu'on va pouvoir passer une semaine à se la mettre mauvaise sans que Lily ne me le reproche à la fin.  
-Elle t'a déjà fait le reproche de quoi que ce soit ?  
-Non mais si un jour je rentre à 3h complètement fait, c'est clair qu'elle va gueuler.  
-Ouais carrément, alors que si elle fait une soirée avec Cassis ou d'autres filles, elle s'attendra à ce que tu lui tiennes les cheveux pendant qu'elle vomit.  
-Je la changerais pour rien au monde pourtant. Bon alors cette soirée avec _le_ fantasme, c'était bien ?  
-Super bien. D'ailleurs je vais demander à Charles si il peut m'avoir une place supplémentaire pour le match de Quidditch de jeudi.  
James s'arrêta devant la porte de sa maison et fronça ses sourcils.

-Pour Magali Hemsworth ?

-Bah non pour le Pape. Évidemment pour Magali. Elle revient jeudi dans l'après midi et je lui ai proposé de faire un truc en soirée vu que ce week-end vu que ce n'est pas possible. Et j'ai pensé au match.  
-C'est ça ta définition d'une relation non sérieuse ?  
-C'est ce que j'appelle une relation amicale avec privilège, oui.  
-Tu es entrain de t'embarquer dans une histoire qui est plus grande que toi, vieux. Tu commences par l'emmener à ce genre d'évènement, puis au restaurant et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, elle emménage chez toi alors que toi tout ce que tu voulais à la base c'est une meuf sympa avec qui coucher.

Sirius s'arrêta alors que James lui s'était avancé dans l'entrée de sa maison. Il se demanda si son ami regrettait d'avoir demandé à Lily d'emménager.  
-Je le répèterais pas à Lily, ça risque de lui faire de la peine.  
-Mais de quoi tu parles au juste ? Je parlais pas du tout de Lily ! C'est la femme de ma vie et la mère de mes futurs enfants..  
-Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait lui demander ce qu'elle en pense et ce avant de faire des plans sur la comète comme ça ? rit Sirius. Et puis ton petit laïus sentait le vécu.  
-Attends deux secondes, je parlais pas de moi mais de toi. Tu voulais un plan cul avant de sortir avec Cassis et tu t'embarques dans un truc compliqué.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais sortir avec elle.  
-Tu as dit qu'elle ne te laissait pas indifférent..  
-Et tu m'avais promis de ne jamais en reparler James. Et franchement, je ne veux pas en parler. Et ne parle pas de Magali comme étant un plan cul s'il-te-plaît. Une sex friend si tu veux mais pas un plan cul. C'est une amie.

James ne dit rien et contempla son ami. Il sortit sa bourse et la vida sur la table pour compter son argent.  
-Tu es entrain de craquer mec. Tu fais ce regard là…  
-Quel regard ? grogna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, la conversation commençant sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.  
-Ce regard qui clame que tu es vraiment intéressé par la fille alors que tu affirmes le contraire.  
-Tu commences à me saouler surtout James.  
-C'est juste une prévision de ce qui va se passer Sirius. Et j'ai hâte de connaître la fille qui t'inspire ce regard. Je crois que Charles a des places en plus et si il n'en a pas.. j'ai toujours celle de Lily. Elle n'a pas l'intention de revenir avant dimanche soir.

Ils prirent le Magicobus et se rendirent directement au Chaudron Baveur. Ils demandèrent une table un peu reculée et Sirius se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Il avait un peu l'estomac noué. Il parlait avec James mais il n'y était pas vraiment. James finit par poser sa chope de bièraubeurre et lui dit :  
-Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas que tu te remettes en question et je me suis mêlé de choses qui ne me regardent pas. Si tu as envie de parler, je suis là. Queudver ! On est là !  
Sirius se leva pour serrer la main de son ami Peter. Il était toujours aussi petit et ses cheveux châtains commençaient vraiment à se dégarnir. Il paraissait anxieux.  
-Tom ? appela Sirius. On peut avoir une autre tournée de bièraubeurre ? Tu la mettras sur ma note.  
-Je ne peux pas rester, il faut que j'y retourne parce que mon boss..  
-Deux minutes, on ne s'est pas vu depuis des lustres, comment va ta mère ? Elle est rentrée de Sainte-Mangouste? demanda James en balayant le refus de la main.  
-Non pas encore, je vais aller la chercher ce soir, mais il faut que j'y aille parce que je fais exprès de ne pas prendre de pause ce midi pour partir plus tôt.  
-Si tu as un souci pour aller la prendre, je peux y aller Queudver. Et je la ramène chez vous.  
-Je ne peux pas te demander ça Cornedrue.  
-Si tu peux. Tu es mon pote Queudver, rit James. Si tu es en retard, fais le moi savoir.  
-Ok, bégaya-t-il en rosissant. et.. mer..mer..merci.  
Il fila au moment où le barman arrivait avec un plateau de 3 bièraubeurres qu'il posa sur la table. Sirius lui glissa l'argent sur son plateau en le remerciant mais en lui demandant de retourner la troisième bièraubeurre. Il trinqua avec son meilleur ami et porta la chope à sa bouche.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas de vous trouver ici au lieu de travailler ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux. Bande de flemmards d'étudiants ! De vrais glandeurs !

* * *

**Voilà voilà chers Potterholics, fidèles et toujours au RDV !  
Veuillez m'excuser pour la lenteur avec laquelle j'ai publié ce chapitre, j'avais oublié de mettre la suite, écrite depuis longtemps en plus *auto-flagellation*, heureusement que certains d'entre vous me le rappelle xD ! **

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?  
J'adore les RR (Review-Roman) alors lâchez-vous et signaler votre visite !**

Next Chapter : La Pensine


End file.
